Green Emerald
by TempeGeller
Summary: One night Elphaba's life changes as she makes a mistake that will haunt her existence. Will Elphaba be able to accept the consequences of her choices? And how will she handle what life is handing her?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, **

**After I got back from Wicked, I was thinking about this scenario. I kind of wanted to write it, so I did. I hope you guys like it. If you love it, please REVIEW!**

**TempeGeller**

**Disclaimer: Wicked does not belong to me, neither do any of the amazing characters. They belong to the amazing Gregory Maguire, Stephan Swartz and Winnie Holtzman. I do however love Elphaba played by anyone. I love Wicked and it has changed me for good! **

* * *

**Green Emerald**

**_Chapter 1: A life changed…_**

Elphaba couldn't believe it as she stared out of the window. What was wrong with her? Hadn't she seen the consequences of making mistakes? Had she not watched her mother while her heart was broken in a million pieces? Who was this girl that was staring out of the window, because it was sure as hell not the same person she wanted to be. Why had she been this foolish? Alcoholic beverages were not something she liked. In fact, if Glinda hadn't suggested drinking a beer, she would never have drank that second one. Or maybe even that third beer. Are more words needed? Elphaba slowly turned around, looking at the messy bed. Her mind shouted to her. Her clothes were thrown over the room, the truth was she couldn't even remember how her dress ended up the giant black lamp. She couldn't explain what in her mind drove her to such a wild actions. Elphaba Thropp was the last person to behave wild. The young Thropp was considered the image of bore and book snob. But Elphaba Thropp really had made a mistake now.

She turned around, facing the figure in the bed. He had blond hair, his face wasn't shown. The covers were pulled around him. She could see he was handsome, very handsome. That's why all girls in the entire school had been this crazy about him. Fiyero Tiggular, her best friends boyfriend was the man she had spent the night with. In her mind she like to say she didn't remember a thing about the wild night that had altered her entire 'mind' image. The truth was the Elphaba remember ever single detail, while she wanted nothing but to forget any of it ever occurred. She reached towards her dress, sliding it over her green body. What would happen if she left? There was not a trace of her presence, she could leave this room. Leave, and she wouldn't have to deal with the 'crazy' consequences of her foolish actions. Elphaba assumed that Fiyero wouldn't really give her a second look. After all, he had been just as intoxicated as she was. Would the 'booze' in his system cause for him to miss her strange 'skin' completion. She wouldn't be pulled in a circus of attraction and whatever the other would be called. Leaving was in that way the most smart thing to do. Her mind screamed her to leave. Her heart on the other end was another story. When she stared at Fiyero, she could feel how her heart skipped a beat. How she started to sweat, how she wanted to tell him. In a way she wanted to wake him up right now. She wanted to tell him about her undying love for him. Or so close to undying love.

Her mind stepped back in. How in the world would Fiyero love her? He was royalty. A Prince from the Vinkus. A man that could get every single girl on the campus. Yet, in her heart she hoped that Fiyero would pick the strange girl. But whoever did that? That was when she got up, she pulled her arms closer to her body and left that dark room. Walking over the campus was strange, her head hurt. So she had proven her own theory, drinking did lead to bad mornings. How was she going to face Fiyero? Glinda? How was she going to forget the images that haunted her own mind? Would Fiyero remember? And if he did, would he mind if she just left him there? Off course he wasn't going to remember her. And if he did, he wouldn't want to tell the rest of the camps about his rather strange 'green' victory. No, Fiyero wouldn't mention her to anyone. Part of her was glad her betrayal would never reach Galinda's sensitive ears. Any friendship they had would be destroyed. Elphaba noticed that she had made a decision without considering Fiyero. But really, what was there to consider? Her mind went back to the glares she would get.  
She sat down close to a tree. Did she love Fiyero? Yes. What her mind just admitted that she was in fact hopelessly devoted and in love with Fiyero Tiggular, hopeless Winkie prince. What was it that charmed her about him? Was it his smile or his careless nature? Or were it his undeniable good looks? Elphaba remembered that her friendship with Glinda was very vulnerable and if she wasn't careful very short lived. There was no way she was going to risk that over being one of Fiyero's drunken conquests. No, she was Elphaba Thropp, she was not someone's trochee. And she didn't want the rest of the school to mention how sleazy she was. Being the green girl was enough. She wouldn't let them know that she Elphaba Thropp had slept with Fiyero in a drunken face.

No, from now on she was going to pretend that never happened. Elphaba stood up, almost directly heading to the room she shared with Glinda Upland. Her roommate and Fiyero's girlfriend. The idea about facing her right now was something she rather not get on her mind. Even though she believed it would happen. Opening the door to the room showed her a sleeping Glinda. She stared at her watch, to find the clock saying 4. No wonder the petit blonde was still enchanted by sleep. Elphaba's head hurt as she closed the door. The slightest noise was way too far. And there was the reason she had been that drunk. Glinda Upland. Miss 'You can take one more drink' had convinced her to have a beer. And one beer let to her having three beers, most people wouldn't have noticed a thing. But Elphaba Thropp wasn't most people. She had never in her life touched alcohol, or did she even do drugs or have a smoke. In her town she was a saint. But now anything saint like had left. Not that she was looking for extreme trouble. No, Elphaba Thropp was never ever looking for any trouble. Trouble used to find her.  
She slowly put her head on the soft cushion. She wanted to cry, maybe crying would help her. But Elphaba Thropp closed her eyes. And as sleeping took over. Elphaba thought about the mistake she just made. Her dreams wouldn't be kind on her. In no way would her feelings for Fiyero be spared. That was what made dreams so incredible cruel, they made you face your mistakes alone and head on. There was no way to run.

Glinda Upland opened her eyes. She stared at her friend who was still dressed in last night's dress. It was wrinkled softly, and she could notice that her makeup had been removed. She stared at Elphaba Thropp, she remembered giving her some beer last night. Only three beers had made her in to a an amazing smiling person. Glinda liked it for some reason. Drunk Elphaba was her favorite Elphaba. She liked how Elphaba had asked to do her hair tomorrow. Or maybe she had forced herself on the drunken emerald girl? Maybe, in a drunken state Elphaba said yes to everything. And she really meant everything. Would it be okay to wake her up right now? Would Elphaba mind if she were to color her hair bright red? Maybe not, maybe she would. Waking her up wouldn't be too good. Glinda jumped of her bed, and jumped next to Elphaba.  
"Bright and shiny, Elphie…" Glinda smiled "I'm here to do your hair!"  
"When did I agree to that?" Elphaba stared at her trough her drunken eyes. "I would never…"  
"Well, after two beers and beating up Avaric you did…" Glinda smiled

"When did I beat up Avaric?" Elphaba turned to her. "And why can I not recall that amazing memory? I mean it would be amazing…"  
"It was, you made him cry like a little baby…" Glinda smiled "So Elphie, I can do your hair…"  
"No coloring my hair…" Elphaba smiled "I like my hair the way it is."

"Okay, so I won't color it red…" Glinda slowly picked her curling iron. "But doesn't mean I can't curl it. Elphie, you're going to look so pretty."  
"I guess…" Elphaba said in a guilty tone. The guilt had gotten to her the moment she had opened her eyes. Glinda's blue eyes were staring in hers. And she noticed how her betrayal wouldn't be something she'd keep from anyone. She let her do her hair, because of it. A few more minutes and Elphaba would even agree to coloring her hair in some crazy color. Would Glinda notice her guilty eyes? Or would she see it as something entirely different, like how her friend was willing to change for her. Or that she trusted her. Elphaba hoped it was those eyes Glinda saw.

"Are you okay, Elphie?" Glinda spoke "You look tired?"  
"Well, it's been a long night…" Elphaba spoke.  
"Tell me about it." Glinda turned towards her. "I think Biq is following me around. Even after I.."  
"Boq…" Elphaba corrected  
"Who's Boq?" Glinda raised an eyebrow. "Does Biq have a twin brother I don't know about?"

"Forget it, Glinda…" Elphaba turned around. "How are you doing with my hair?"  
"I'm curling it.." Glinda reached for the curling iron. "You have beautiful hair Elphaba. You shouldn't hide it in one of your stupid braids. If I had your hair…"  
"Well, I don't know anything but my braids…" Elphaba spoke "So it's all I can do…"  
"Well, I can do that…" Glinda hugged her. "And so much more…"  
"Thanks, Lin." Elphaba smiled  
"What was that?" Glinda turned to her.  
"A nickname…" Elphaba smiled "I put up with Elphie. You'll have to put up with Lin."

Elphaba noticed that Glinda didn't say a thing. She just gave her another hug. For the first time in a long time Elphaba felt loved. By a friend that would do anything for her. Do her hair, make her look pretty. Elphaba was sure that Glinda would never succeed in it, but it only made her guilt grow stronger. Glinda wouldn't be doing her hair right now if she knew about her whereabouts last night. She wouldn't be this nice to her, if she knew Fiyero and Elphaba had slept together. She wouldn't be nice at all. This was the guy Glinda would marry. Marry. You don't sleep with the guy that your best friend wants to marry. It was cheating.  
"Elphie, what's wrong?" Glinda saw the tears in her eyes. "Elphie, is it because of your hair…"  
"No, Lin." Elphaba spoke "I, I…"  
"Elphie, you are really pretty…" Glinda smiled "And some day you're going to find a guy who'll see you for who you are. I promise…"

"Lin…" Elphaba turned to her.  
"Not here on school…" Glinda smiled "The only good guy on this school is taken. And don't just take Avaric, he's not good enough for you. And Biq has not enough spine to handle your awesomeness."  
"Do you really think so?" Elphaba turned to her.  
"I am sure…" Glinda smiled "We're going to have babies together."

"Babies…" Elphaba paused "Isn't that a bit to early?"  
"Well, it's never too early…" Glinda smiled "Men have to get used to the idea of children. If you tell them now you want them, they'll be used to the idea in 4 years. See my logics."  
"I get it…" Elphaba smiled "Even though, you're 'dancing through life' Fiyero will never marry anyone. He…"

"Well, he's got some growing up to do…" Glinda smiled "Look at him, he's handsome. He's my type. We're so meant to be!"  
Elphaba thought about Fiyero. And about what had happened last night, she had to admit that Fiyero was handsome. She loved that about him. About how he had made her feel. How he stared at her through his 'intoxicated eyes'. It had made her feel loved. And sexy in a way. But Elphaba tried to push away Fiyero. From her mind that was, she couldn't be caught having those thoughts about her best friends boyfriend. –_Don't think about it! – _Elphaba's mind screamed.  
She noticed how Glinda didn't say anything anymore. Elphaba thought about how she would react. Was she responsible for her actions her drunken state? Elphaba shook her head, no. Why did she keep thinking about the same things. She decided to leave, she should leave all thoughts about that night behind. Start over. Forget the mistake that had occurred last night.

"You're done…" Glinda smiled as she showed Elphaba a mirror. Her hair was curled around her face, a couple pieces of her hair were tied together on the back of her head. It showed her strong cheekbones more clear. Glinda slowly took some make-up and started to put it on her face. Right now Elphaba didn't feel like saying no, or anything. She noticed how Glinda took red lipstick. In her mind she wanted Glinda to use another color. But she didn't say a word. She put a soft smile on her face. After a few seconds Glinda had applied a few layers of make-up. Elphaba turned to herself in the mirror. For some reason she still didn't like what she saw.  
"Come on Elphie…" Glinda pulled her off the bed. "Get dressed!"  
"Why?" Elphaba smiled "I have a headache and your voice is getting a bit painful for it."

"I'm so sorry, Elphie." Glinda smiled "I had no idea you would take 3 beers the way you did. I don't even feel 3 beers the way you do!"  
"You couldn't know Glinda…" Elphaba smiled "Hell, I didn't even know…"

Elphaba turned around. She started to put her clothes on. Her long dark blue skirt, a simple white jacket. Her school uniform. She turned to herself in the mirror. The make was look anything but natural, but that could be because she had never worn make-up before. Would there be someone who told her she was pretty.  
"You look beautiful, Elphie…" Glinda smiled "You really are!"

Elphaba stood up, she walked towards the door and started to make herself ready for class. They would head for breakfast first, Glinda always had some kind off healthy cornflakes, but today Elphaba had taken the same breakfast. To make her friends happy, she had no idea. Glinda smiled as she saw how her classmates didn't want to join her anymore.  
"Come on now!" Glinda smiled "You can join us…"  
"Glinda, why don't you join us?" Shenshen spoke "Greenie will be alright on her own, won't she?"  
"Well…" Glinda paused "Doesn't Elphie look cute today? I did her hair and her make-up!"

"Well, you didn't use enough to distract your mind from the green color!" Shenshen spoke "You didn't use enough blush to make her look pretty!"  
"Glinda, you really need to know who your friend are…" Pfannee spoke "Or do you consider Greenie here a friend?"  
"Pfannee…" Glinda stepped towards her. "Your parents must have been really crazy for giving you such a horrible name. And I assume that you would steal my boyfriend…"

Elphaba slowly turned away from Glinda. The words 'steal her boyfriend' had brought memories back to her. That was maybe exactly what she did. Well, she had no idea if it would be considered like that.  
"Elphaba is a true friend…" Glinda spoke "And if you can't watch passed her skin tone, you are really stupid. So just join us, the green is not contagious. And if it is, than you'll all be green…"  
Pfannee joined Glinda at the table. Her rolling eyes were something Elphaba noticed. She noticed how no one sat down next to Elphaba. So Glinda simple got up and sat down next to her. She slowly put her arm around Elphaba's shoulder, to show that she didn't think Elphaba was weird at all.

"So…" Boq sat down next to Glinda. "How was the party?"  
"Didn't you go?" Glinda turned to him. "I assumed that you…"  
"No, me and Nessa researched for a paper." Boq smiled "What did we miss?"  
"Greenie got really drunk…" Shenshen said "It was an ugly picture…"

"Actually it wasn't Boq." Glinda smiled "Drunken Elphaba can be incredible cool…"

"Really?" A male voice sounded from behind them. Elphaba turned around and noticed she was facing Fiyero. Her stomach turned around. She wasn't able to say anything. Elphaba didn't know what he remembered. What was she going to do?

* * *

A last question: Do you think Fiyero remembers anything of that night? And if he does, how would he feel about it?


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey,_

_This chapter was fun to write. more on fiyero's point of view. and how he looks at Elphaba and the things that have happened. Next chapter, there will be a flashback. Thank you for reading this story, I had many kind reviews! thank you so much! it's always fun to know that people love your ideas._

_enjoy,_

_tempegeller_

* * *

**Chapter 2: To remember or not to remember that is the question….**

"Fiyero…" Elphaba paused  
"What are you doing here Fifi?" Glinda pulled him next to her. Elphaba slowly moved a bit so Fiyero wasn't too close to her. She didn't want to show any signs of what passed by last night. "What's going on Elphaba, Fifi is not going to bite."

"I just…" Elphaba paused "I need to go…"

"What's going on with the steamed artichoke?" Shenshen spoke "Don't you like her, Fifi?"  
"Well, she's a nice person." Fiyero turned to Elphaba. "I don't see how anyone wouldn't like her. Right, Glinda?"  
"Yeah, it's Elphie after all…" Glinda smiled "She's a bit uptight, Fifi. There's nothing wrong with her."  
"Uptight?" Pfannee spoke "She's a steamed artichoke, that is what she is."

Fiyero followed Elphaba with his eyes. What was going on with her? A soft touch of his hand has caused Elphaba to run away. Her eyes had shown a certain feeling inside. Almost like guilt. Guilt towards who? Fiyero had no idea. What was going on with the emerald girl that was beautiful in an unusual way. Fiyero didn't know in what way he liked her. They didn't really spent much time together. They shared a friend, and that was about it. At least that's what Fiyero wanted to think.  
"She's been acting this way…" Glinda spoke "It's like she doesn't like you, you haven't been fighting right?"

"Not that I know off…" Fiyero smiled "I haven't talked to her."  
"And that's what wrong, Yero." Glinda spoke "Can't you just make the effort for me?"  
"Maybe…" Fiyero slowly turned to her. He hooked his arm around Glinda. In some ways his mind was consumed with guilt. Why was he even feeling guilty? Fiyero Tiggular never experienced guilt. Not in this way. Looking at Glinda could be too much. Elphaba leaving was something that pointed the guilt out. Like she was running from some kind of memories. Fiyero wasn't feeling guilty for something he'd done. He felt guilt for the tricks his mind played on him. The dream kept playing in his mind. How he and Elphaba had ended in bed together. And how they had cheated on Glinda. Were dreams cheating? If they were, he was guilty of adultery. With her best friend. What was the thing that enchanted him about Elphaba? The things he remembered from the dream were beyond magical. And he even told her he was madly in love with her. But was he Fiyero Tiggular really that in love with her? Did he love Elphaba Thropp?Or was it just a dream. And now he remembered how vivid the dream had been. Waking up, he believed he would find Elphaba next to him. Snoring. He thought of staring at her, listening to her breathing. But when he opened his eyes, she wasn't there. The bed was completely empty. Nothing that showed that Elphaba had ever been there. The smell on his pillow reminded him of her, but he was sure that his memory was playing tricks on him.

Fiyero slowly licked his lips. He turned his eyes to Glinda Upland. His girlfriend, his mind screamed to stop thinking about the exotic emerald girl. He couldn't get caught thinking about her. He was scared that his voice would betray the amazing dreams he'd been having. Why oh why did this bring his mind in ecstasy? He wanted to stand up, and replay the dream in real life. Real life. Right now. But Glinda was there right in front of him. Fiyero turned to her, he gave her a soft kiss on her cheek.  
"Fiyero?" Her voice spoke "How did you think Elphaba looked?"  
"Sexy…" His voice said. "Really beautiful."

"What are you on buddy?" Avaric sat down. "Are you talking about Greenie?"  
"She's got a name.." Glinda spoke before Fiyero even could. "And it's Elphaba. Not steamed Broccoli, artichoke or any other green vegetable. Is that understood?"  
"Glinda, do we really need to hang around her…" Shenshen rolled her eyes.

"I have to go…" Fiyero stood up.  
Fiyero walked away from the table. He knew that Glinda wouldn't follow him. She was always following people around, but she knew when it was not needed. Fiyero was grateful with Glinda's sixth sense. If needed, she would leave him alone. But that was not something he could say about Avaric. He ran behind him with a fast footstep. Fiyero could hear his fast breathing, Avaric never had been a sporty guy. He liked to say he was, but never had been.

"Wait up!" Avaric stopped. Fiyero turned around so he was facing Avaric.  
"What's going on Avaric?" Fiyero raised an eyebrow.  
"I was just to ask you the same thing, Yerster." Avaric spoke "What's going on with you? You look guilty as hell. You're lucky that Glinda doesn't pick up on stuff like that. What have you been doing?"  
"There's nothing wrong…" Fiyero turned away.  
"Look, I've known you forever…" Avaric raised an eyebrow. "I know when you're lying."

"Look, is dreaming about someone else cheating?" Fiyero turned to Avaric. "You know…"  
"You've had a sex dream about someone beside Glinda?" Avaric smiled "Who? Pfannee? Shenshen? I get it both girls are really hot."  
"This is embarrassing." Fiyero turned to him. "It's not…"

"Not Pfannee? Or Shenshen?" Avaric turned to her. "Wheelchair girl? I get it, she is tragically beautiful after all."  
"Close…" Fiyero stared to the floor. "I had a sex dream about Elphaba Thropp."  
"What you had…" Avaric laughed "It's understandable. One might get curious after what's hidden under her clothes. So was she green everywhere?"  
"Shut up, Avaric!" Fiyero gave him a playful push.

"It's not cheating…" Avaric spoke "Our mind is welcome to wonder anywhere, even if it's the green Artichoke. You are not going to tell Glinda after all, she's not going to find out. Just don't whisper her name in your dreams. How did Greenie appear in your dreams?"  
"I don't know…" Fiyero spoke "I never thought about her in that way. After I got really drunk, I had the dream. It was really vivid. "

Fiyero turned away. He wanted to say that he liked it. He Fiyero Tiggular liked the dream he had about Elphaba Thropp. Did that mean that he loved her? Avaric was still staring at him, Fiyero didn't want to know what was going on in his mind. He didn't want to know it. Fiyero wanted to confront Elphaba, tell her about the dream. But he could hear her voice already. Explaining there was nothing between them. Walking away from him. He could hear her voice calling him a 'spoiled prince'. And he wouldn't blame her. He had never been nice to her before this. He had never said anything. He couldn't believe that Elphaba was the one he was dreaming about.  
"Dreams mean nothing Fiyero…" Avaric spoke "You're just curious. I can understand…"

"Well, what can I say?" Fiyero raised an eyebrow. "I kind of liked it."  
"You liked doing Greenie?" Avaric smiled "So did she have the curves in the right places?"  
"That should be none of your business." A smile appeared on Fiyero's face. "Yeah, but my dream Elphaba had curves in all the right places. She wasn't all that bad…"  
"Well, you had her in bed in your dream…" Avaric smiled "So would you switch Glinda for the green bean. Would you?"

"I don't know…" Fiyero turned away. Off course not, why would I switch Glinda?"  
"Then put those dreams out of your mind…" Avaric spoke "One time it's interesting. When you do it more than once, you'll feel bad for her. Or maybe even like her. That would be a disaster!"

* * *

Elphaba slowly stepped in the library. She pulled her arms to her chest. 'Stop thinking about him', her mind screamed. Fiyero wasn't the one she should be thinking about. She should be thinking about school, about helping someone. Maybe even about animal rights, anything but Fiyero. Wasn't there something she could do? Something that would prevent her brain from thinking about the half god that was called Fiyero Tiggular. How did the word half god come in her mind? Why was she even thinking about his chest? About his muscles? Why was she thinking about any of it. She should just make out with someone, and let Fiyero's kiss be erased from her mind. The only trouble was, she didn't forget anything. Not any memory.

'you walked away', Elphaba's mind screamed. You chose to be forgotten. Would Fiyero know something about her? Would he remember an outline of events? Would he remember their night together, or was she in his mind just an unnamed face. Would she be added to a group of conquest. One that Fiyero would brag about. 'This one time I seduced a green girl.' Off course Glinda would know it was about her. What other green girls were present at this school. Elphaba put her head in her both hands. Why did she even think about this?

"Elphie?" Glinda stepped in the library. "Here you are, are you okay? You just ran off, I'm worried about you Elphie. Did Fiyero harm you in any way?"  
'Yes', Elphaba's mind replied. 'Not really harm.'

"Glinda, no." Elphaba spoke "You know that me and Fiyero hardly know each other. It's your friends I got annoyed with. I don't like being called artichoke. I didn't want to hanger around your friends. That's what they are your friends… "  
"Well, they could be your friends too…" Glinda put an arm around her shoulders. "Elphie, you do know that people won't like you. Not if you don't show them the real you. You have to show them, everything you can."

'Like me having sex with your man', Elphaba's brain talked, but she didn't say a word. She turned around and took another book. Why would she even care about saying something like that? She smiled at Glinda for just one moment.  
"Elphie, you are amazing…" Glinda smiled "Anyone would be lucky to be your friend…"  
'Not really, since I'll steal their boyfriend', Elphaba rolled her eyes as she thought those following words.

"Look,…" Elphaba turned to her. "I don't think I disserve any more friends. Maybe people are right, about keeping me away from them."  
"Are you crazy, Elphie?" Glinda took her hand. "It's their loss, I know the amazing person you are. Elphaba, you made it possible for me to go to the sorcery class, that's the person you are. I didn't treat you in a good way, I made a fool of you on that party. And yet, you did that. So, that's the person you are. There's no way you could do anything to harm anyone.."

'Accept sleep with Fifi..' Elphaba said in her head, while raising another eyebrow. Glinda noticed the small gesture and tried to mimic the movement. It looked rather strange as Glinda had a smile on her face. She kept staring at her, Elphaba almost believed that she would crack. If she only stopped watching her. Why would she act in this way? Elphaba slowly stepped to the book case. She pulled a book from it.  
"What are you reading?" Glinda slowly moved over her shoulder. "Is it a young adult vampire romance novel?"  
"A what?" Elphaba raised an eyebrow. "No, I don't read that kind of stuff. It's a biography on someone famous. It doesn't really matter. It's about the past…"  
"Don't you hate it how Doctor Dillemand keeps hammering on the past…" Glinda nodded "I want to learn history."  
"Hammering on the past is history…" Elphaba smiled

"Yeah, then I hate history." Glinda smiled "Good to know."  
"Yeah, it's not obvious." Elphaba had a soft smile on her face. "So, why do you think that Pfannee wants Fiyero?"  
"Who doesn't want Fiyero…" Glinda smiled "He is gorgeous. I mean I think on some level you even agree with me."

Elphaba gave her a soft smile. Elphaba admitted that she agree with Glinda on everything. Again her mind went to Fiyero. His perfect. Stop it!  
"Well, I don't trust Pfannee…" Glinda smiled "I trust you with him fully. I know you would never do anything."  
"Yeah…" Elphaba spoke "What would you do if Pfannee slept with Fiyero?"

"I would kick her ass!" Glinda smiled. "Listen, the one who takes Fifi away from me, will wish she was never born. Revenge is the thing I live for. If Fiyero ever sleeps with anyone, I will make sure that she will not be able to walk on the street. I'll make sure no one ever talks to her. In the end she'll be so unhappy, that she'll move…"  
"Just for sleeping with Fiyero…" Elphaba tried to hide her basic feelings.  
"Off course, silly." Glinda bumped her softly. "Why are you asking?"

"Nothing…" Elphaba smiled "Someone could have been really drunk, and just fall in to bed with someone you know. I heard it happens all the time."  
"You don't fall in to bed with someone…" Glinda spoke "Being drunk is just an excuse. Feelings are always shining through. You'll notice that when you fall in love."  
'I am in love', Elphaba thought as she turned away from Glinda. She slowly sat down and started to read the small letters in front of her. She hoped that Glinda wasn't seeing anything in her behavior. She didn't want to look like anyone.

"Elphie, what if I look for a nice boy?"  
"You said Fiyero was the only nice boy…"

* * *

"Don't think about it, Fiyero…" Fiyero put his hands to the mirror. He saw how his eyes looked back at him. His bed was still messy from the previous night. He had to admit that making his bed was something he didn't like to do. Now it seemed worst. Today he wanted to keep the bed this way. He grabbed one of the cushions and noticed the smell was different. Like someone had really been there. It almost looked like Elphaba's smell. Elphaba had a nice smell to her, it looked like a library. It oozed charm. Something Elphaba didn't miss. If only she wasn't green or sarcastic.

Fiyero closed his eyes. Another dream about Elphaba was welcome. After all, dreaming wasn't cheating. Dream Fiyero would be able to enjoy something he would never. At least the memories were written in his mind. Fiyero closed his eyes and let the dream take over. If only he knew the truth about everything.

At almost the same moment, Elphaba Thropp lay down in her own bed. Her eyes were turned away from Glinda. She turned around, and slipped in a restless sleep. For her dreams could betray the affection she had towards Fiyero.

* * *

_Review! do you think there need to be consequences for Elphaba and Fiyero? tell me in a review! I want to know what you think! thank you again for reading this chapter. See you next chapter! _


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey,**

**seems like i needed something to write this weekend. in between writing my own stuff, out of Oz and maybe later some sister from broadway. I'm really happy that this chapter is done. It's so much fun to write for this new story. i like to change things up in wicked. Next chapter there could be another flashback, about what happened between Fiyero and Elphaba. Because now only me and Elphaba know. I think everyone wants to know! Either Elphaba or me has to tell….**

**enjoy this chapter! Thanks for all the riviews on this chapter. **  
**Like ElphabasKilljoy124, ChaoticSymphonyofDarkness, ComingAndGoingByBubble, James Birdsong and GreenFaeLovesYero. Thank you so much for your reviews, alerts and story favorites. I hope you like it, thank you for following the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The secrets after the party**

**_FLASHBACK_**

_"Party!" Elphaba Thropp screamed on the full power of her lungs. She turned around to place the bottle beer on the table. She could noticed everyone moving around her. She had never been this carefree before. Slowly Elphaba pulled herself on the table. She started to sway her hips along the music. For once she didn't seem to care about what the other people were thinking about her. If they liked her or not. Elphaba could assume they weren't real fens of hers. But she just stood there, dancing on a table. Elphaba laughed. She could see Glinda in the distance, she was dancing with Avaric. Why she decided to dance with Avaric was a secret. She had never shown any interest in him. But no one ever seemed to care about him. He was just around. Most people talked to him, because of Fiyero. Avaric himself was just a no body. Elphaba jumped of the table, and turned herself to the bartender._  
_"I would like another beer…" Elphaba turned to him. "And this time…"_

_"I think you've had plenty." The bartender turned away from her. Like he was trying to ignore her, and he was. Elphaba's eyes had a certain anger in it. She slowly touched his shoulder, ready to ask for another drink. But he didn't even look at her. Elphaba slowly removed her shirt, and stepped back on the table. She was wearing a strapless dress. One that showed her back._

_"Looking nice, greenie." Avaric yelled_  
_"She does, doesn't she?" Fiyero's drunken voice called. "Elphaba?"_  
_"What's wrong with you, Winkie prince?" Elphaba got off the table and stepped towards her. She smiled as she stared right in his eyes. "You've never seen this much of me, right?"_  
_"Right…" Fiyero smiled. "What's up with you, Elphaba? I've never seen you this…"_

_"Drunk?"_

_"No, happy." Fiyero took another sip. "But if this is drunk, I'm certainly loving it. Where did your friend Glinda go?"_  
_"Off to see the wizard…" Elphaba laughed "The wonderful wizard of Booz. Do you think this is making good. Since I don't get what they mean by making good. According to many people I'm making good…"_  
_"I don't know…" Fiyero smiled "Fea!"_  
_"Why are you calling me that?" Elphaba turned to him. "No one has ever called me that."_  
_"I don't know…." Fiyero gave an another quick smile. "It just slipped."_

_"Well, it's certainly less …" Elphaba paused "perky."_  
_"Elphie…" Fiyero said with a smile on his face. "Why do you let her call you that if you hate it? Tell her you hate the nickname. .."_  
_"I would…" Elphaba laughed "If I was able to find her."_  
_"I like that…" Fiyero gave her another charming smile. "You should do that more often."_  
_"What drink, until I see two handsome versions of you." The sarcasm in Elphaba's voice returned. A soft smile appeared on her face as she raised an eyebrow._  
_"No, laugh." Fiyero turned to her. "You think I'm handsome."_

_"Don't push it Winkie…" Elphaba said taking a step in front of him. "Beside, why don't you dance with me, since we're both drunk and Glinda wants us to get along."_

_Elphaba pulled him to the middle of the dance floor. Only now he started to look at the long black dress she was wearing. It was sleeveless, and but it did cover her shoulders. It reached a bit above her ankle, and he could noticed that Glinda had picked it out. He stared at her, he could see how pretty she was. She had perfect dark hair, two big brown eyes and an emerald skin to die for. Why did Fiyero never see this before._  
_Slowly he put his arms around Elphaba's shoulders and swung along with the music. Elphaba's head was close to his. It took his a lot of control not to kiss her. He couldn't explain his sudden attraction. He slowly gave her a soft kiss on the cheek and at that moment she'd capture his heart fully._

**PRESENT DAY**

"Well…" Glinda stepped towards the door. "Elphaba?"  
"Glinda, I don't think…" Her voice sounded scared. Almost like she didn't want to leave that bathroom. Glinda had suggested to go out again, Elphaba had told her she wanted to read that new book on Animal rights. On that note Glinda had told her : 'you need to keep a social life, if you don't no one will like you.' A sarcastic Elphaba was getting ready for a sharp comment, but her own voice stopped her from saying anything. So Glinda had given her a dress, and she was putting it on right now. In her mind she wanted to say something, but guilt kept her quiet. Since when was Elphaba Thropp silenced by the circumstances?

Slowly Elphaba stepped outside. She stared at Glinda's open mouth, her big eyes were burned on the dress she was wearing. A dress with short sleeves, it reached just under her knee and it was red. To red for Elphaba's taste. She would never draw attention to herself by wearing the color that called for attention in a room. Elphaba never wore lipstick, she never put on any mascara or any make up. It was Glinda that started that tradition. And on this Friday night, she would let herself go. She begged to wear the same dress she had that night. The black dress. Right now the smokey eye sounded better than any red lipstick Glinda would put on her face.

"You look amazing, Elphaba!" Glinda jumped up and down. "Red goes great with green…"  
"Glinda, can't I just put on that black dress…" Elphaba spoke "This dress, it kind of asks for attention. The truth is, I like being invisible. And it's not like I'll be drinking and making a fool out of myself…"  
"What are you talking about Elphaba?" Glinda spoke "You were at the bar at all times, no one saw you. Accept Fiyero. And he didn't talk about making a fool of yourself. He didn't actually remember anything about that night. Fiyero always gets wasted! He should be working on that when we get married."  
"His drinking habits?" Elphaba raised an eyebrow. "Why don't you and Fiyero go? That way you can keep an eye on his drinking habit. How does that sound?"  
"That way you would get to stay home…" Glinda grabbed her arm. "You're going with me. Fiyero can drink for all that matter. He should enjoy that privilege. That won't last when we're married."

Elphaba sat down in front of Glinda, as she took her make up box. Elphaba had never seen so much make up together. It was something that Glinda liked to do. Taking time for her friends, and making them look amazing. She found it important that her friends were liked and that they didn't tease them in anyway. That's why she was always saying kind words about Elphaba. To change the view everyone had off her. She had succeeded to let Boq speak kind words about her to. It hadn't been all that difficult. Boq did everything for her. If she asked him: 'jump', he would say: 'how high' with an ironic voice. Yes, Glinda Upland had everyone under her finger. And she wanted Elphaba to be the exact same way. Glinda had noticed the soft change in Elphaba's personality. She had grown more agreeable. More trust worthy. She liked how Elphaba didn't say anything about the dress. And how she followed her tips. It almost felt like Glinda bossed her around, but she told herself that wasn't true at all.

"Glinda, please don't use to…" Elphaba paused "Color."  
"Why do you insist on wearing black all the time?" Glinda turned to her. "You're a really pretty girl. You shouldn't hide yourself all the time. You should be popular, just like me. Show people that amazing person you are. Just tone down the sarcasm."  
"okay…" Elphaba said staring in front of her. "If you say so…"

* * *

Fiyero slowly opened his eyes. This time he didn't remember anything of the dream he just had. He wanted to remember anything. Maybe even a small detail, but there was nothing. Nothing what so ever. He turned around and faced himself in the mirror. His eyes were still filled with a need for sleep. Even though he had slept for two hours after his last class. He heard a knock on the door, he stepped towards the door. When he opened it, he could recognize Avaric's face. He had a big smile on his. Almost like he was trying to make the sleep go away.  
"You aren't dressed for the party yet?" Avaric raised an eyebrow.  
"Look, I'm really tired." Fiyero spoke "I was up all night doing a project for Doctor Dillemand's class. I really need to catch up some sleep."

"Who are you?" Avaric stepped in the room. "And what have you done to my friend?"  
"Look the paper is like 20% of our grade average." Fiyero replied "I didn't want to fail."  
"You do know Glinda doesn't care for that kind of stuff…" Avaric smiled. "Or are you trying to impress Greenie. I heard she falls for guys with brains."  
"Look, is it so strange to see me care about grades?" Fiyero turned to Avaric. "Like I said, I'm starting to believe that live is more than dancing."  
"Am I hearing you, Fiyero Tiggular?" Avaric turned to him again. "You really don't sound like my best friend right now. Is it the special dreams about Greenie that is doing this to you?"  
"No, I just…" Fiyero turned around. "I'll tag along next week, okay?"

"Would you come if you knew that the Green bean is coming to?" Avaric spoke  
"Her name is Elphaba…" Fiyero spoke "And it has nothing to do with it. So let me get some rest, and next week we'll party like you've never before.."  
"Better be a real good party next time…." Avaric spoke "Have nice dreams about the green bean."

Fiyero closed the door, after that he dropped himself in his soft bed. He really didn't feel like a party right now. Flashes about the previous party started to return to him. Most of them included him being really drunk. Some parts of it were really cloudy, like how he ended up in his room. All by himself. There were memories, like the dream he wouldn't trust. Parts of it were Elphaba. The girl he liked, did he just think that? Oh dear, Fiyero noticed the butterfly's in his stomach. He was 100% in love with Elphaba Thropp, his girlfriend's roommate. There was no feeling worse than this. He put his head down and fell asleep. His worries followed him far in to his dreams. One he wouldn't remember waking up.

* * *

"Miss Elphaba…" Madame Morrible walked towards her. "You look, colorful. You didn't forget about our sorcery class tomorrow right?"  
"No, I didn't…" Elphaba spoke "Me and Glinda will be there on time. I will make sure of that…"  
"I hope so…" Madame Morrible turned to her. "After you made a fool of yourself at that party, I thought you were changing. And look at this dress, this isn't you. I hope I am not wrong about you…"  
"Just because I change my appearance, doesn't mean I'm not still the same person." Elphaba replied "I still am the same, Glinda's just…"

"Here you are, Elphie…" Glinda stepped next to her. "Madame Morrible."  
"Miss Galinda…" Madame Morrible turned around and left them standing there. Elphaba turned to her, she knew that Glinda was right after her. Her make up wasn't as bright as she expected, but Madame Morrible had still noticed the fire red dress. Glinda repeated the same thing.  
"Let's go…" Glinda said as they started to walk towards the Ozdust ballroom. Passing by the filled streets near Shiz was always a bit scary. The walk form their dorms to the ballroom wasn't that long. But still, Elphaba never liked it. She didn't like anyone watching her. Specially now in the red dress she was wearing. This wasn't her. Why did she let Glinda dress her? Yes, the guilt that was eating on her. Elphaba didn't think the views on her were different, just because of the dress she was wearing.

"Come on, let's dance…" Glinda said pulling her on the filled dance floor.  
"Lin, it's a bit crowded. What if you look for Fiyero, and I'm just going back." Elphaba smiled  
"Fiyero is not here…" Avaric was standing behind him. "Greenie, you look, well let's say it in this word. Now you really can't look past you."  
"Stop it Avaric!" Glinda gave him a mean push. "Or should I start on your outfit? Where is Fiyero anyway?"  
"He said he needed rest…" Avaric spoke "He worked on school last night. I can't believe I'm saying this about Fiyero. He never works on school stuff. He doesn't give a damn!"

"Well, it's about time he started using that pretty head of his." Elphaba levitated a hand in front of her mouth so people wouldn't hear her comment.  
"Well, I am surprised…" Glinda smiled "It's so unlike him."  
"That's not the only thing that is unlike him…" Avaric stared at Elphaba. "Right, Elphaba?"

"I have to go…" Elphaba took a step back. "You know, I forgot I have a paper to finish. Have fun Glinda! I really need to go now."  
"What's wrong with her?" Avaric spoke  
"She's been really nervous the last days." Glinda smiled "It's the dress, she's not used to people staring at her. She is really pretty after all…"  
"That's not why they're staring and you know it Glinda."

* * *

Elphaba returned to her room with a heavy book in her arms. Her dress was still the same red dress she was wearing. Avaric's words had freaked her out. It almost seemed like Avaric was aware of her one night with Fiyero. Would Fiyero have talked to him about that night? And if he did, why wouldn't he have tried to talk to her? Had he been mad with her for leaving? Elphaba thought about going to his room. But in her mind she said no. She wouldn't do it. Why would she even care about it? He didn't care, why should she?  
Her mind screamed as she remembered that she left Glinda with Avaric. Avaric, the guy that could know about the one night stand she had with Fiyero. Was that even the right word? He wouldn't tell her, even Avaric wouldn't like Fiyero losing his pretty girlfriend. But if he did, she would be in trouble. Don't panic, Elphaba screamed to herself. She won't know.

She flipped open the pages. She couldn't believe that she was working on a paper for a class. Most of the students were having a good time. And she was working for school, she shouldn't have ran from Glinda. She should have stayed right there, having fun. But having fun wasn't a word in Elphaba's dictionary. It seemed like her parents had that effect on her. A soft knock was on the door. She swung it open. She noticed that Nessarose was in front of it. Her eyes were filled with tears, it almost seemed like she had been crying for the last ten minutes.  
"What's the matter, Nessa?" Elphaba slowly "Nessa?"  
"He broke up with me Elphaba." Nessa started to cry. "Boq said that it wasn't working out. So I asked him, what didn't work. He told me I was to possessive, and that he had feelings for someone else. That he had been in love with her, before we even started going out."

"Did he tell you who?" Elphaba raised an eyebrow.  
"No, off course not." Nessarose spoke "But I'm smart enough to figure it out. It's clear that he has a crush on Glinda. Why would he hang around her all the time? I mean Glinda…"  
"Glinda…" Elphaba spoke  
"How can you deceive a person you are supposed to trust?" Nessarose turned her eyes directly at Elphaba. "I mean how can you lie in someone's face. Right, Fabala?"  
"I'm sure he had reasons…" Elphaba paused "People…"  
"Elphaba, what's going on with you?" Nessarose turned to her. "That dress isn't exactly you."  
"I'm sure Boq will see that you…" Elphaba turned to Nessarose. "I'm sure he will see that he's in love with you. The crush he has on Glinda is just superficial. He will see that and come back to you."

"You think so?"  
"I know so."

* * *

Glinda slowly walked through the halls of the dorm for boys. She knew that she was not supposed to be here, but yet she was. A party without Elphaba or Fiyero had turned out not to be as fun. She admitted that the previous party was like that to, but she knew that both her best friend and boyfriend were hiding close to the bar. Now she was there, knowing Fiyero was asleep. Elphaba was working at some school thing. She slowly stepped in front of the door. She thought about knocking on the door, but that would take the surprise away. Slowly she opened it. She couldn't believe that Fiyero hadn't locked the door to his private suite. Like her his parents had chosen a private suite, in the end she ended up with a roommate. Fiyero had not. She could see how he was in the bed. Slowly she got closer to him.

"Fiyero…"  
"Fea…"

Glinda slowly sat down on the bed. Fiyero's eyes opened up in horror. Or at least in something that looked like it. Glinda understood, he hadn't expected her presence in the room.  
"Glinda…" Fiyero started to blush. "You're not supposed to be here…"  
"I know silly." Glinda smiled "So who's Fea?" "Fea?" Fiyero started to sweat. "I don't know. How am I supposed to know?"  
"Well, you were calling after her." Glinda spoke "I called for you, and you said her name. Fea."

"Well, if you ever find out who this Fea is…" Glinda smile "You'll tell me right?"  
"Off course…"

* * *

Elphaba decided to turn away from Glinda. Her excuse had been the most obvious thing she could think about: school and sorcery. She told her: if she wanted to meet the wizard, she needed to make good again. Whatever that was supposed to mean. Glinda always nodded her head and told her that she was glad for Elphaba. 5 weeks passed as in her frozen state. Her school work was done, but she hardly ever spoke to Glinda. Elphaba always decided to turn in early and get up before sunset. There was no time for Glinda to even talk to her or do her make up. Her hair was something she brought back to the old. A long braid in her hair. Something that suited her. She didn't have breakfast with Glinda, she admitted that the waves of nausea in the last week had something to do with that. It was the stress and the lies getting to her. Lies she was keeping up against Glinda.

Today she noticed that the books in front of her didn't take her attention as they did a day ago. Especially when she found another wave off nausea hitting her. The run to the bathrooms was always a long one. But even now she just made it on time. Hovering above the toilets, she felt how her conscious was telling her something. This was stress, and it wasn't brought by school. She never got nervous over any tasks.  
"Elphaba?" A high voice came from the door. "Elphie, what's wrong with you?"  
"Glinda?" Elphaba stood up. "I'm…"  
"You're sick?" Glinda put her hand to Elphaba's forehead. "You're burning up, Elphaba. It's all that work you've been doing for school. You're over doing yourself, and your body is not letting you. You've been up before sunset and working to much! You don't even eat with us anymore. I doubt if you actually eat.."

"Before you do…" Elphaba spoke "I'm up at 3 and I go to bed at 9."  
"See, you hardly get enough sleep." Glinda pulled her arm. "You're going to bed missy."  
"I think I should work…" Elphaba was cut off.  
"No, you're not going anywhere." Glinda spoke "You're going to bed right now, and then I'm going to get something to eat."

"Glinda, why are you doing this?"  
"One, because we're friends." Glinda smiled "Two, you would do it for me. And three, I haven't seen you in five weeks. Why are you over working yourself? Look, what's it happening to your body."  
"Glinda I need to tell you something…."

"What?"

* * *

**dum, dum, dum! What is Elphaba going to do? What did you think about this chapter? Tell me in a review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey**  
**, here's a new chapter. Inspiration is so great. I needed to write a chapter. Since I was feeling a bit down yesterday. Elphaba and the characters from Wicked make me feel better. Thank you for all the lovely reviews and story following. I love it. I love writing for this chapter, every chapter there will be a flashback. And after a while you will know the entire night between Fiyero and Elphaba. **  
**Enjoy, **  
**TempeGeller**

* * *

_**chapter 4: What happens in a dream, stays in a dream**_

**_FLASHBACK_**

_"Fiyero, it seems that I can't walk in a straight line…" Elphaba laughed "Why is that now?" _  
_"I have no idea, but I can assume you're too drunk." Fiyero put an arm around her, and noticed her cheeks started to blush. He gave a soft smile. "It's not that bad Elphaba, you're walking straighter then I am." _  
_"Thanks." Elphaba turned around. "So?" _

_"So what?" Fiyero turned to her. "What is it you want to know, Fea?" _  
_"The Fea again?" Elphaba smiled "What is it with you calling me Fea?" _  
_"Why are you so convince to call me Fea?" Elphaba raised an eyebrow. "Is that something that runs in your family?"_  
_"Is getting drunk fast something that run in to yours?" Fiyero turned to her. _

_Elphaba slowly turned away and concentrated on the spinning world in front of her. It wasn't spinning just because of the booze, it was Fiyero to. Something about him made her drunk. Drunk from his attention, of the affection he had towards her. He draped his arm around her and pulled her along in his zigzag walk. She noticed the intoxicated smell. His perfume brought the same intoxication as the alcohol had earlier. Whoever expected Fiyero Tiggular would wear anything perfume related; Elphaba was sure he wouldn't call it perfume. He would call it something manly. She smiled at him for just a moment. _  
_"You are really pretty when you smile…" Fiyero gave her a charming smile. "Your whole face lights up." _

_"What?" Elphaba turned to him. "My whole face does what?" _  
_"You have a twinkle in your eyes…" Fiyero took a step closer "Like the stars, your eyes start to twinkle when you smile. It's beautiful, Fea. Really…" _  
_"Twinkle…" Elphaba raised an eyebrow. _

_Fiyero leaned towards her and slowly kissed her. Elphaba noticed how the butterfly's in her stomach were under the same intoxication as her mind was. They were flattering around in her stomach, making her dizzy and crazy at the same time. Time around her stopped moving, it was almost like nothing happened around her. There was no one there, not even a single person. What were they doing? But Elphaba's intoxicated mind was too busy to think about anything that would happen to her. She kept her mind with the slow kiss going on. She moved her arms around his neck. And as time kept moving, she felt that Fiyero loved her for that night. And right now that was enough._

** PRESENT DAY**

"What is it Elphaba?" Glinda turned to her. "You've got something important to say to me, or don't you?"  
"I…" Elphaba paused "I…"  
"Just spit it out, Elphaba." Glinda slowly pulled her in a hug. "Anything you have to say, can't be that bad. You're my best friend, I promise I won't get mad."  
"You…" Elphaba paused

"I'm really feeling bad…" Elphaba said as another wave of nausea hit her with the force as the metaphorical knife she stabbed Glinda in the back with. She felt horrible as she the contents of her stomach kept coming out. Where did it come from? Was this the lesson she got for cheating on her friend. Even if it was just once. She slowly cried.  
"Elphie, what is wrong with you?" Glinda stepped next to her. "You don't look healthy. You are overdoing it, you're working to hard. This is your body telling you to slow down…"  
'_Or to tell you the truth', _her mind screamed. Elphaba couldn't believe that she was doing this to her friend. Her best friend in fact. Glinda Upland. Elphaba slowly turned around and started to cry.  
"See, the stress is getting to you…" Glinda pulled her up. "You're going to bed and whatever you were going to tell me. I'm sure it can wait."

"But Glinda…" Elphaba spoke, but she was silenced by Glinda's caring words. Words she didn't disserve in her mind. When you betrayed your friend, you wouldn't usually get this much care. The truth was that Glinda still didn't know about her encounter with Fiyero. The word encounter didn't even start to describe this. And now her body decided to punish her. It had for weeks, but now Glinda knew about her stress and about everything that was going on.  
"You have to becarefull with nausea like this…" Glinda spoke "My little sister had the same thing. Acute fever, throwing up and her appendix nearly exploded. The doctors only got to her just in time…"

"I don't have…" Elphaba spoke "Appendectomy."  
"You don't know that…" Glinda showed the worry in her eyes. "Your appendix could be ready to explode and we both wouldn't know. Do you have any sharp pains in you lower abandon?"  
"No, not really…" Elphaba spoke "Like you said, I'm taking to much on my fork. Or it's my body punishing me for what I am or something…"  
"That's a dumb thing to say, Elphaba." Glinda spoke "You've had this nausea for how long?"

"A week…" Elphaba spoke "It comes and it goes…"  
"you have to drink…" Glinda spoke  
"I know…" Elphaba and Glinda walked towards their dorm room. Slowly she opened the door, she told Elphaba to lay down. As Glinda took some water and put it next to her bed. She took a small bucket and place it next to her bed. Elphaba knew Glinda didn't want her rushing to the bathroom when another wave of nausea would hit. Elphaba was still convinced it was her body reacting to her guilt. But Glinda wouldn't let her say that out loud. Like she had said before, it was the most stupid thing to consider. But in her mind she kept considering it. She believed a body was strong, and her unconscious mind wanted to punish her for stealing Glinda's boyfriend. Well, she hadn't really stolen him, but she did sleep with him. In her mind that was just as bad. Specially because she cared for Fiyero, more then she liked to admit.

"Do you know who Fea is?" Glinda sat next to Elphaba. Elphaba started to panic when she heard the nickname, Fiyero had given her in a drunken state of mind. Why would Glinda ask her about Fea? And how did she hear the name? How did she know about one of the things Fiyero had made up drunk, unless Fiyero had told her about her mistake. She turned to Glinda in guilt.  
"Fea, no idea. Why are you asking me?"

"Fiyero whispered the name in his sleep…" Glinda spoke "I called him Fiyero. And he almost moaned the name: Fea, like he was really in to her. I don't know how to acknowledge it. He pretended he didn't know who this Fea was from his dreams. It's just the way he said it, it almost sounded…"  
"Sounded like what?" Elphaba turned to Glinda.  
"Like he was in love with her…" Glinda turned around. "I haven't told him how I felt towards it. Look I like Fiyero, and I would love it if our relationship grew to love. It's just, if Fiyero is in love with someone else. Am I not keeping him with me? Elphaba, do you think this is selfish? If he's in love with Fea…"  
"Look…" Elphaba turned to her. "Unless he says he cares about her, you can't know. For all you know it's a strange attraction towards this girl. She might not even exist…"  
"But Elphie, his voice…" Glinda turned to him. "I don't want to stand in between them."

"Well, you should let Fiyero decide…" Elphaba slowly turned a bit in her bed. "Talk to him about it."  
"Elphie, I'm so sorry I'm bothering you with this." Glinda stared at her.

Elphaba thought about what Glinda had told her. About the affection in his voice, about how he had whispered Fea in his sleep. She even told her that he was practically moaning it. Elphaba thought about the possibility of him actually loving her. Her Elphaba Thropp, then why had she denies Fiyero's feelings towards Glinda. How could she know how Fiyero felt about Glinda? How he felt about her? There could be some many reasons for his behavior. There was no way in hell he cared about her. She always learned that she wasn't that girl. And until this day she believed it. She believed a handsome prince from Vinkus would never chose her over a pretty girl from Gilikin? She had nothing to offer, not like Glinda. No one would ever choose brains over looks.  
"Elphaba, I do think you should go to a doctor…" Glinda spoke "I don't want to find you here hurt."  
"It's not my appendix, Glinda."

"You can't know that…" Glinda turned to her. "Just go to the doctor, for me. Would you do that?"  
"What if I say no?"  
"Then I'll drag you to the doctor, myself." Glinda smiled "I am making an appointment."

"I don't think you can make me!" Elphaba glared.

* * *

Fiyero woke up from a peaceful sleep that once was disturbed by Glinda. What did he have to say to the 'Fea' question. Off course he knew who Fea was, it was the nickname he had given Elphaba in his dreams. When Glinda woke him up, he was in the middle of one of those intoxicating dreams. He lied to Glinda, he lied to her. Not that there was much to tell. He wouldn't know how Glinda would react to the sex dreams he'd been having about Elphaba Thropp, her roommate. It wasn't something he would be proud of mentioning. No one would ever be proud in talking about that. He didn't want to hurt Glinda, by something that didn't matter. Elphaba didn't care for him at all.

The looks he got from her were always indifferent or maybe even disgusted. A couple of days ago, she had bumped up against him. She looked like she was disgusted by his presence. Her eyes even ignored him at times. How was he supposed to sacrifice his relationship for dreams that were not going to come true. Did Elphaba even like him? Fiyero slowly placed his hands to his temple. His eyes were looking at the ground, he felt like the dreams were something he couldn't help. He couldn't help wondering about it. The first dream he had, was so much more real. Every detail that led up to that night, was something he could tell. Every single detail. How he ran his hands through her hair. Every detail, every sound, every smell. Slowly he stood up. He got up. Slowly he got dressed, he wasn't really in care for what he was wearing. He wanted to get to class, get out of here. Talk to Glinda. Anything that would take his mind of Elphaba. Slowly he moved towards the classroom, he noticed that Glinda was sitting in the classroom. The first thing he noticed was the absence of Elphaba. Glinda was hovering over a small note pad. She would never take notes in class, why would Glinda Upland do so today? He slowly sat down next to her.  
"Fiyero, do you care about this Fea?" Glinda jumped to the name he had spoken 5 weeks ago.  
"Glinda, are you still talking about that?" Fiyero turned to her. "It's not that big deal. I don't even know who Fea is. Where is Elphaba?"

"Elphaba is overdoing herself…" Glinda spoke "She's really sick right now. She was sick this morning, so I locked the door and took the key. She's in her bed right now, I doubt she would climb through the window. Maybe I should have locked that to…"  
"And you have to take notes for her?" Fiyero stared at her. "Why don't I help you with that. If we both take notes, they'll be enough for Elphaba to know."  
"No, I wasn't going to take notes.." Glinda smiled "I'm going to doodle."  
"I'll take notes for Elphaba…" Fiyero smiled "She wouldn't like missing this class."  
"She's acting weird." Glinda spoke "I know you don't know her, but I'm worried about Elphaba. She's working so hard, she's going to bed at 9 and getting up at 3. She's working for 4 hours straight in the library maybe even more. It's like she's trying to ignore me."

Fiyero listened to the lecture doctor Dillamond was keeping. Normally he would doze off, but now he noticed that he was more alert then he had ever been. There wasn't a word he didn't want to miss. It almost seemed like he was trying to prove Elphaba something. Glinda was next to him, doodling something. He didn't really care, but sometimes his eyes turned to her paper. There were a couple of words noted on the paper. From little notes that had to do with the class and notes that were meant to dress Elphaba. The words green and blue equals smiley face was not something he wanted to think about. Even though he liked the idea of Elphaba dressed in a soft blue dress. Or anything that would show of her incredible presence. As doctor Dillamond asked a question, he noticed that his hand reached up to answer. What was this doing to him? Had Elphaba turned him in to this? How could someone like anyone that much? Especially when Elphaba hadn't really talked to him all that much. A look had been enough. Fiyero loved her. He wanted to tell her, now he was just noting down everything. The class was going faster than he remembered. Maybe that was why Elphaba always noted everything down.  
"You have taken notes…" Glinda turned to him. "Why?"  
"Give them to her…" Fiyero handed the notes. "She missed the class and can you give them back to me? Just tell them you made them…"

* * *

Elphaba turned around in her bed. She was glad she started to feel a bit less, she noticed that Glinda had locked the door. She couldn't get to class, there was no way she was would go through the window. So after a few moments she had returned to bed, and let sleep enchant her once more again. A couple of hours she was awakened by an opening door. Glinda was stepping in the room.  
"Are you better?" Glinda sat down on the bed next to her.  
"Kind off…" Elphaba smiled "So what did you…"

"Take Fiyero's notes…" Glinda smiled "I don't know what got in to him. When he heard you were sick, he started making notes."  
"Well…" Elphaba smiled "I'll copy them. What did you do?"  
"Doodle mostly." Glinda smiled "I missed you. I usually copy of your notes. And now I'm copying of Fiyero's notes. Aren't you glad you stayed in bed?"  
"Glinda, you locked the door so I couldn't leave." Elphaba turned to her. "Why did you do that?"  
"You needed the rest.."  
"Glinda, that's not up to you to decide." Elphaba spoke "I'm a grown woman, I can…"

"You needed rest, and you wouldn't have…" Glinda turned to her. "I love you…"  
"And I love you too." Elphaba smiled "But I need to take care of myself. I can do that you know."

Elphaba stepped from the bed and slowly moved to the window. Glinda was staring at her with the same x-ray eyes. She had a look on her face.  
"You don't talk this much…" Glinda spoke "Yet Fiyero likes you. I like it that you and Fiyero get along. But how did that happen?"  
"I don't know…" Elphaba admitted "You tell me…"

"I think he's trying for me…" Glinda turned to Elphaba. "I asked after Fea again. He said he didn't know who Fea was and then he started to talk about you. Do you think it's a girl from the Vinkus?"  
"Off course not…" Elphaba turned away.  
"Oh, I made an appointment with a doctor." Glinda spoke "I don't want your appendix to burst."  
"I'm okay, Glinda…" Elphaba turned to her.

"Then why don't you go to the doctor and hear him say that." Glinda turned to her. "I'm worried about you, and I need to know that you are okay. Can you do that for me?"  
"Glinda, please…" Elphaba turned to her. "I'm okay, Lin."  
"Then say that when you come back…" Glinda hugged her. "You can tell me you're okay. And I'll know you're fine. You have an appointment in 2 hours. Please…"  
"Okay, but I'm doing it for you…"

"Thanks, Elphie.." Glinda pulled her in a hug.

* * *

Elphaba had gone through the normal routine of taking her blood and asking her what was wrong. The doctor wanted to know if her blood was green. He was really surprised to notice that her blood was red like anyone else. She could have given a mean remark, but she didn't do it. Now she was waiting for something. For the results of her test. Could they even see if she had an appendectomy? She slowly turned to the door. She noticed that time had passed without her knowledge. Why did time pass this fast, she didn't feel like seeing anything. She wanted to hear the news she was fine. She wanted to rub it under Glinda's nose. Slowly the doctor stepped outside the room.  
"Elphaba Thropp…"

* * *

**Please Review! **  
**Does Glinda suspect anything? **  
**What's wrong with Elphaba? **  
**Who will tell Glinda? Elphaba or Fiyero? **

**Thank you so much for the reviews**  
**:p**


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello, _  
_This chapter is completely from other people's position. It will mostly feature Glinda and Fiyero. Next Chapter will be a chapter from Elphaba's point of view, with another flashback, telling more about that night. What is about to happen in this chapter? Wait and see. More on Glinda and Fiyero. I hope you all enjoy it. _  
_Thanks for the reviews! I loved them all! All of them!_

_Enjoy, _  
_TempeGeller_

**Chapter 5: The Glinda behind the mask…**

**FLASHBACK**

"Look, Elphaba…" Glinda turned to her. "Nothing is wrong with that outfit."  
"No, Glinda, I'm not wearing anything pink." Elphaba gave her a quick smile "Don't you have anything that doesn't have pink in it."  
"I do have a black dress my grand ma send me…" Glinda turned around. "But you wouldn't want it."

"That's okay, Glinda." Elphaba pulled the dress from Glinda's hands. "This is perfect. You should be happy that I'm joining you. You know I don't like parties…"  
"Elphaba, you need to have fun from time to time…" Glinda took her hand…" A smile appeared on Glinda's face. "If you stay in here moping all day, you will never make other people like you."  
"I don't care…"

"Off course you do…" Glinda took her hand. "You wouldn't be so nice to me, if you didn't."

**Present day**

Glinda slowly sneaked in Fiyero's room. She had been sneaking around the boys dorms for a few minutes. It that hard to get around unnoticed. Boys didn't really care about anyone walking around their dorms. And the ones that did, wouldn't rat her out to Madame Morrible. Glinda slowly opened the door. Why Fiyero didn't lock his door was a question to her. But it was times like this she was thankful for it. She slowly sat down on the bed. Fiyero snored, Glinda smiled as she heard the noise. It wasn't long before her mind went back to Fea. A couple of days ago, she talked to Elphaba about it. About the love or the affection he shared for that girl. Every day Glinda had spent with the idea of 'Fea'. The more she started to feel possessive towards Fiyero. It was her mind that screamed that no one but her disserved the undying love from Fiyero. No one else. Sharing Fiyero was something she would never consider. A few days or a week ago, she had. It wasn't Elphaba that had led to the change of nature. It was her feeling towards Fiyero growing stronger. Even if it was just a crush. A stupid childish feeling. She didn't feel like giving it up. It was almost like an old dress that she didn't want to give up. She loved Fiyero like a possession. Was something wrong with that?

"Fiyero…" She whispered while brushing her hand against his cheek.  
"Fea.." Fiyero turned a bit in his sleep. "I love you, Fea."  
"Fiyero…" Glinda repeated, she put her hand to his temple.  
"Elphaba…" Fiyero turned more. "I love you, Elphaba."  
"Elphaba?" Glinda sat up in horror. The 'Fea', Fiyero had been talking about was her roommate and friend Elphaba Thropp. She heard him say 'I love you' in a dream. Glinda felt jealous, towards Elphaba. Elphaba who was her best friend and had captured her boyfriend's heart. The heart that was supposed to belong to her forever. She thought about the things she could do. She could tell Elphaba, maybe ask her if she felt the same way.  
Glinda shook her head, she wouldn't do that. She wouldn't let this man go. She loved Elphaba very much, but no one would ever steal her boyfriend. In a way she didn't want Elphaba to get something she had. It was a crazy obsession she developed as a kid. Her older sister Merlia always charmed all her friends in 'falling ' for her. It was only now that she felt superior to anyone. Superior to Elphaba. It was crazy that someone who wasn't as pretty as her, or as popular as her, get the boy she desperately wanted to keep. She wasn't going to let Fiyero be charmed away from her. Not by her roommate, not by anyone. Fiyero Tiggular was hers, even if he didn't love her with his full heart. Just like a toy, she saw him as hers. It was almost like she had her name written on him. Not his heart, but something else.  
She slowly patted on Fiyero's back. Fiyero's eyes opened up. Staring in his eyes felt different right now. Glinda knew it had something to do with the 'I love you'. For one, she wanted it to be directed to her. It didn't matter, Glinda Upland was going to marry him.

"What's wrong Glinda?" Fiyero turned to her. "What are you doing here?"  
"Waking you up silly…" Glinda put her hand to his cheek. "You were dreaming, about talking waffles or something. I really hope we don't have waffles for breakfast, I wouldn't want any of them to eat you."  
"Alright…"

Glinda slowly stood up. She reached her left arm towards Fiyero, she took his hand in hers and pulled him up from the bed. A smile appeared on her face as Fiyero's lazy eyes had a sparkle in it. The idea that she hadn't put there, could care her less now. It looked so beautiful. Then her mind started to think, Elphaba was single. If Elphaba stayed single, it would be so easy for Fiyero to discover the love. If he did so, he would leave her. Glinda slowly placed her hand to her temple. She thought about getting her friend a boyfriend. If Elphaba had a boyfriend, Fiyero wouldn't be able to start dating her. Not that easy anyway. But her mind noticed another downside, if the 'new' boyfriend drove Fiyero closer to Elphaba. She understood that jealousy made the hard grow more passionate. Maybe she would be feeding an epic 'affair'. She saw the downsides to her plan, but staying this way had more downsides. Losing Fiyero was not something she wanted. She needed Elphaba to stop being single. Glinda started to think about the boys Elphaba could date. On campus there wasn't anyone good enough for her. Avaric was a womanizer. And Boq didn't have enough 'spine' to be dating Elphaba. She cared for her friend. She didn't want her best friend to be in a relationship with a bad boy. Even though she didn't want Fiyero to leave her, she didn't want her friend to be in a horrible relationship either. Glinda smiled to herself, she was so good to everyone.

She turned to Fiyero, he was making his way to the bathroom. Glinda returned to sitting on the bed, waiting for Fiyero to come back. She slowly took the book from the bedside table, it was a book on 'Animal' rights. She assumed it was a book Fiyero read for Doctor Dillemond's class. She was almost sure of it. She didn't think Fiyero would ever read a book for the pleasure of reading. That is what Elphaba called it. Glinda didn't think there was such thing as the pleasure of reading, unless it was one of her 'gossip' orbs. And most of the times those were spoken. She did love reading the little notes coming from her friends. Mostly the ones that talked about her perfect hair. Her mind started to scream again, why could Fiyero fall for her green friend? Elphaba wasn't as pretty as she was. Why wasn't Fiyero repulsed by the green like everyone else? She knew that she should feel happy for Elphaba, but the 'evil' little selfish person had her whole world in her hands. She stared at the door of the bathroom. She wanted to kiss Fiyero. She wanted to feel he was her boyfriend.  
"Fiyero…" She called for him. "Are you done?"  
"Almost…" His voice called for her.

Glinda noticed that a few moments later, Fiyero stepped out of the bathroom. He was wearing version of the Shiz uniform. For some reason there were different options. Fiyero looked handsome, but for some reason. Fiyero always looked his best. Glinda stepped next to him, the way to the cafeteria was longer then it had been on other days. She noticed the people around her. They were staring after her. Fiyero and herself were the power couple. Everyone wanted a relationship like theirs. She walked over the grass field. In the distance she could see Elphaba. Elphaba was sitting around on the field. She seemed panicked. Or at least Glinda could notice some distress in her attitude. Like the kids had done something to her. She turned to Fiyero, with a sweet voice she asked Fiyero to go. She told him 'she didn't want him to make Elphaba nervous', the truth was that Glinda didn't want Fiyero to get any closer to Elphaba. In moments of panic, people always grew closer. She didn't need Fiyero's feelings to grow any deeper for Elphaba. One step closer, and Fiyero would be writing love songs about his undying love for Elphaba. Glinda didn't feel like that should happen. She needed to keep them apart.

"What's wrong, Elphie?" Glinda said as she sat down next to her. "What did the doctor say?"  
"Nothing special…" Elphaba smiled "Apparently I had a cute version of food poisoning. I'm okay now. She said I should mind the stress and my food and I'll be fine. It was my unhealthy habit of skipping meals that got me here. I'm just a bit sick…"  
"Off course…" Glinda smiled "I'll take care of you, why don't we go to breakfast together?"  
"That sounds like a good idea…" Glinda stared in her eyes, there was something Elphaba was not telling her. Something made her say that her 'food poisoning line' was just a way to get away from her attention. The idea of Elphaba lying to her made her scared. Maybe it was something that Elphaba needed to change about herself. She didn't like the idea that her friend would lie to her. Her eyes turned to Elphaba, it was very clear that she had been crying. Her eyes were puffy red, her mascara was around her eyes. Her body was shaking as if she was really cold. Glinda put an arm around her, but Elphaba seemed to move away from her.

"I don't believe you're okay…"  
"I'm fine Glinda." Elphaba stared up at her. "I really am…"  
"You're trembling." Glinda stared at her. "It looks like you just heard something life altering. What's going on Elphie? I'm your friend, you can tell me anything."  
"I'm just cold…" Elphaba turned away. Glinda didn't buy. She pulled Elphaba along.

"Galinda Melissa Upland…" A loud voice came from behind her. A man with dark brown hair was standing behind her. His intense dark brown eyes almost looked black, there was an intense stare in his eyes. They were fixated on Elphaba. He was incredible tall, or atleast taller than the tiny Glinda's Upland. She ran towards him, as he captured the blond in his arms.  
"What are you doing here, Nathanial?" Glinda hugged him. "Are you here to say hello to your big sister? Or did mom send you?"

"Big sister?" He raised an eyebrow. "I'm here to take some classes at Shiz."  
"Then why didn't you write?" Glinda turned to him. "I could have rolled at the welcome matt. I would introduce you to my boyfriend."  
"Well, I would love to meet your boyfriend…" Nathaniel turned to her. "It's your friend I'm more interested in. Look at her, I could write poems on that beautiful emerald skin."  
"Elphaba?" Glinda raised an eyebrow. "You like Elphaba?"  
"Elphaba, the name of a goddess.." Nathaniel smiled "Does she have a boyfriend? Well off course she has, girls like that don't stay single. She probably has a boy serenading her every day, she's that beautiful. I will write an epic ballad about her hair, about…"  
"She's single…" Glinda rolled her eyes. "In fact…"

Glinda smiled, this was a present on a bad day. Her brother was by far one of the most romantic soul in whole world. He was the middle child, Glinda was the baby of the family. It was there the 'big' sister joke had been born. She was the youngest and the smallest in the family Upland. It was the irony that drove Nathaniel to call his little sister 'his big sister'. But most of the nickname was heartwarming, Nathaniel liked to refer to Glinda as his sister with a big heart. He wouldn't like her alternative motives for pushing Elphaba towards him. Nathaniel was popular with the girls in her home town, but never had he found a girl that was 'amazing enough to be his girlfriend. Now he was staring at Elphaba with love and fascination.  
"Elphaba…" Glinda stepped towards her. "This is my brother, Nathaniel. This is Elphaba…"

"Enchantée…" Nathaniel kissed her hand. "There isn't a rose in the country as pretty as you…"  
"Well, …" Elphaba paused  
"You are the most beautiful girl I ever met…" Nathaniel stared at her. "Anyone who doesn't believe that should get their eyes checked, twice."  
"Well, then Shiz…" Elphaba turned to him. "Will be a lot of people checking their eyes."

"You're funny…" Nathaniel smiled "Glinda didn't tell.."  
"That's because I don't speak sarcasm." Glinda stepped next to him. "Right, brother."  
"Galinda told me you were single…" Nathaniel turned to her. "And I'm coming to Shiz, maybe you and I could get dinner, without Galinda. A bit candle light and I can cook or go to a restaurant. Or I could serenade you and make…"  
"She says yes…" Glinda turned to Elphaba. "Right?"

"Yes…"  
"Oh, Elphaba, I could write thousand words on your eyes, the most wonderful in Oz." he put an arm around her shoulders. "You are amazing…"

Glinda stepped next to them. In her mind she screamed 'Mission accomplished', now she would have Fiyero all to herself. There was no guilt in her mind, she had given her brother the perfect girl, she had given Elphaba that person that loved her for who she was and she had kept Fiyero to herself. The idea that she could be trapping Fiyero in a 'loveless' relationship wasn't something that her mind screamed. She didn't think about the missing part. She thought about keeping Fiyero with her. She noticed how her brother changed words with Elphaba. Wonderful, beautiful words. He put one arm around her. Elphaba looked a bit more happy, Glinda smiles she was the love doctor. Now there would be less unhappy people on the campus. People stared to 'Nathaniel'. Glinda knew that everyone would like to date him. He was maybe more handsome then Fiyero, only she couldn't think about her own brother being handsome.

* * *

Weeks passes, Fiyero had to watch Elphaba get closer to Nathaniel Upland, Glinda's overly handsome brother. The new Upland had a way with words, not missing a moment to call Elphaba his emerald goddess. What had gotten in to him? Wasn't he supposed to call her his emerald goddess? He didn't like the way that new 'Upland' put his arm around Elphaba. In his mind he screamed that only he could touch Elphaba Thropp.

Fiyero turned around, not once had he felt jealousy in such a strong way. He didn't mind Glinda hanging around Avaric. He didn't mind when boys were hitting on her. He didn't mind it when Glinda took a look at other pretty boys. But one look towards Elphaba, by mister pretty poet boy and it had been too much. One solo on that guitar, and Elphaba would be his. A smile appeared on Fiyero's face. Maybe he could try to serenade Elphaba. But his mind went back to Glinda, he was in love with Glinda. Glinda was his girlfriend. Not Elphaba. Elphaba was in love with mister 'pretty poet boy ' Upland. The boy that hadn't called her a traffic light. Oh why had he made that mean remark in his first week at Shiz? Why hadn't he fallen in love with her right away? Why had he been like the rest of the student body? Maybe he disserved this.

"Hey,…" Avaric stepped next to him. "I think that they dropped Glinda's brother on his head when she was born, can you explain why he likes Greenie?"  
"She's kind of pretty…" Fiyero replied "I think."  
"You should know…" Avaric laughed "You're the one having dream sex with her.."  
"Okay, can you please stop talking about that…" Fiyero glared at him. "I don't want my girlfriend to hear. Why do you have to keep mentioning it?"  
"Since more people seem to find her 'appealing…" Avaric spoke "Right?"

"I don't think you should talk about Elphaba in that way…" Fiyero turned to him. He stepped closer to Avaric. "There's nothing wrong with her…"  
"She seems to be intoxicated with a green virus…" Avaric laughed "The only problem is, she can never heal from it."  
"You're pushing it…" Fiyero turned to him. "Take it back!"

"It seems that a certain prince might be jealous." Avaric turned to her. "You can't have her, so now you want her. What about Glinda? Does she know you're in love with her?"  
"I'm not in…" Fiyero paused "I don't think anyone disserves to be spoken about, in the way everyone talks about her. Ridicules her, she's a person with feelings."  
"You should talk…" Avaric took a step closer. "Green light…"

* * *

"It almost seems like everyone…" Elphaba turned to him. "I don't like it when people stare at me, Nathaniel. I don't like being noticed…"  
"That's the problem…" he reached for her cheek. "Why can't you see that you are the most beautiful woman on this campus? You are beautiful."  
"Beautiful tragic." Elphaba turned to him. "There is no way I am beautiful. People forget 'things' happen, I…"

"Elphaba…" He put an arm around her shoulders. "Everyone in this campus is wrong. I don't know who ever told you, you weren't worth it. That person is an idiot. He didn't see the beauty I am…"  
"Well, my mother…" Elphaba cried "My father always picked Nessa over me. She was beautiful, I would be lucky if someone, he told me I was ugly all the time. He thought…"  
"He was wrong, Elphaba." Slowly Nathaniel kissed her. He was kissing Elphaba Thropp. The girl he was in love with. They had known each other for a month. A month that he was blessed by looking in her beautiful eyes. Staring at her, watching Glinda and Elphaba talk. Yet he noticed that something was wrong with Elphaba. He hadn't known her, but sometimes she looked sad. Like she wasn't going with him for 100%. Yet, he had tried to make her forget. He understood that the students were getting to her. It was his task to make her feel better about her. A tear rolled over Elphaba's cheek.

"What's wrong my emerald beauty?"  
"I…" Elphaba turned to him. "I need to tell you something…"

* * *

_I ship, I ship, what I ship and it is…. Elphaba/Nathaniel, Fiyereraba, Gliyero or others (Show me your creativity?)_  
_-What is it you think Elphaba will tell Nathaniel? _  
_One word: Review! I read all of your reviews! And they are welcomed! I love them, they make my day._


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hey,_**

**_Here is one of the last chapters on Green Emerald this month. Right now going to work some more on Out of Oz. Thank you for all the lovely reviews and sticking with my overly romantic, sweet non playboy Nathaniel. He means well, he's a good guy. The question is: is he the right guy?_**

**_Enjoy this chapter,_**

**_TempeGeller_**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Not just another girl**

**Present day**

"What is it Elphaba?" Nathaniel grabbed her hand. "You can tell me anything…"  
"I can't…" Elphaba cried "Since you're Glinda's brother and you are on her side first, and I've done some horrible things in the past two months. Things…"  
"I can't believe that you…" He put his hand on her cheek. "You couldn't harm one single person…"  
"Oh, trust me…." Elphaba turned to him. "I did…"

Elphaba pulled her arms around her body. She was shivering, her eyes were tearing up. Elphaba lost all of the control she had been pulling up for months. It was because of Nathaniel, Glinda's brother. A man that loved her, a man that had protected her against anyone with unkind words. He loved her or at least cared for her, more then everyone ever had. They just shared their first kiss, and Elphaba's heart was going faster. She didn't know what she felt, the guilt was over shadowing any other feelings she had. Guilt towards Nathaniel and Glinda. She remembered that night with Fiyero, she had slept with Glinda's boyfriend and now she was leading on Glinda's brother. She didn't know for sure she was leading him on. Her feelings towards Fiyero were still strong, but in her heart she had feelings towards the romantic poet. The boy that wrote poems to her, calling her his emerald goddess. She turned back to Nathaniel, he pulled her in his arms. Her head was pressed against his chest.  
"El, don't cry…" he kissed the top of her head. "I'm sure it's…"  
"I'm pregnant…" She noticed that slowly place his finger under her chin and lifted her head so he was staring in her eyes. She could see a certain understanding in her eyes.

"What did they do to you Elphaba?" Now a certain anger came to his eyes. "Did that Avaric hurt you?"  
"No…" Elphaba turned to him. "And it didn't happen when you were here. I promise you. I'm two months along in my pregnancy. I haven't told anyone, not even you sister. She would hate me…"  
"For being pregnant?" Nathaniel smiled "Give her more credit than that. She would be just as worried as I am, El. I love you. And if it's up to me, this baby won't come between it."  
"She won't hate the what…." Elphaba started to cry again. "The how and the who…"  
"Who's the father, El?" He pushed Elphaba closer once more again. "And he didn't hurt you right?"  
"No, he…" Elphaba turned to him. "Well, he didn't in a physical way. He…"  
"Who is it El?" He put his hands on both sides of her head. "If I ever see him, I'm going to kick his ass for harming you. He's an idiot."  
"You would hate me, if I told you…" Elphaba cried again. "You would run to Glinda and…"  
"Fiyero…" he stared in her eyes. "It's Fiyero right? He's the father?"  
"Yes." Elphaba stared up at him. "I was drunk and he was there. We kissed and then we ended up in bed together. I really love him so much, but he chose to forget that we were ever together. He pretends that night never happens. I think he saw me as another conquest. I can't tell Glinda about this. I can't sacrifice our friendship over a guy that forgot that we were ever together."  
"He…" Nathaniel turned to her. "So you slept with my sister's boyfriend? And you're pregnant with his child? El, are you still in love with him?"

"I love him…" Elphaba saw how Nathaniel's eyes turned away. "But I don't want to be with a guy that can't even remember a night we shared. I don't want to harm Glinda. I don't want to be with a guy that can't speak up or use people in the way he does. You've always been so good to me and now you're mad with me. Glinda's going to know, and I'm going to lose everyone who loves me. I'm going to be alone with this baby and my father will find out. When he finds out, he's going to disown me for having this baby. I'm in so much trouble."  
"Not if people would believe the baby is mine…" Nathaniel turned to him. "Look, Fiyero doesn't want to be the baby's father. I do, I want you Elphaba. If I pretend to the father, we'll get away with it."  
"I'm two months pregnant." Elphaba spoke "People will notice that small mistake, when the baby comes a month early. Glinda will notice. She'll know that my nausea were symptoms of this unborn baby. She'll put things together, she knows I only met you a month ago."  
"It doesn't need to be…" Nathaniel slowly sat down on a bench. "Look, we can find an excuse. I could tell that I met you here. On campus."

"What were you doing here?" Elphaba turned to him.  
"Seeing my sister…" Nathaniel turned to her. "I'm not dumb."  
"Then why didn't you meet up with her?" Elphaba raised an eyebrow. "Wouldn't you have met up Glinda if you were here with me?"  
"Well, obviously I was busy…" Nathaniel put his hand to her head. "You know…"  
"So you want your sister to believe that you slept with a complete stranger…" Elphaba turned to him. "And you didn't even go to her to say : 'hello'. She wouldn't buy that…"

"So, I met you at Munchkinland." Nathaniel put his arm around her shoulders. "Glinda knows I have been in Munchkinland last summer. I could have met up with you, fallen for you and after that I returned to Shiz campus for my sister, to only meet up with the love of my life. The emerald goddess.."  
"You expect her to buy it?" Elphaba raised an eyebrow. "Why wouldn't you mention me? Why didn't you tell her about me?"  
"Because I haven't seen my sister in two months…" Nathaniel turned to her. "And I didn't want her to find out that I didn't call you. In a way I was a jackass to you to. And now you are pregnant with my baby. If you like, I could ask you to marry me right here and now."  
"Why would you do that?" Elphaba turned to him. "I just met you a month ago, and you're offering to be this baby's dad. While it's not your baby, but your sisters boyfriends."  
"Because I don't want you to get hurt…"

Elphaba noticed how Nathaniel pulled her closer to his heart. She slowly sobbed in his chest, the truth was that this man cared so much for her. He would move day and night to make her happy. Ignore her love declaration towards Fiyero. Care for her child when he or she was born. And even marry her, if she wanted to. He would protect the friendship she shared with Glinda. The only downside was that it pushed her in more lies. She had to lie about meeting Nathaniel, lie about a night they shared and lie about the baby's dad. She was scared that she was making things worst. Maybe confessing about Fiyero would protect their friendship in the long run. She feared that she would lose Glinda over her mistake. She felt how Nathaniel pulled her in his chest.  
"What if the baby is born with blue diamonds or blond hair?" Elphaba cried  
"Both of my sisters are blond." Nathaniel smiled "Blond is a recessive gene, it's perfectly possible for our baby to be blond and Glinda not asking questions. The blue diamonds are not something the baby will get, it's a tradition in the Vinkus. They're not born with them…"

"They wouldn't be able to notice if the baby is as beautiful as you are…" Nathaniel kissed her nose. "Let me do this for you, El. I care for you deeply, I don't want to see you lose everything over a drunken mistake. People make mistakes, doesn't mean they should get punished for it . I think you've had enough going on in your life. You don't need to pay for one mistake…"  
"What if someone finds out about this?" Elphaba turned to him. "Glinda is…"  
"She's not going to find out." Nathaniel smiled "I won't tell…"  
"You are such a generous man…" She stared at him. "I told you I was in love with Fiyero. You've been using the word 'care' for me, just to make me feel better. You love me, I'm not going to lead you on. I care for you, but right now I don't know if it can grow in to love. I've been so hurt by Fiyero. If you do this for me, I want to give you my whole heart."  
"One day you will…" Nathaniel smiled "And if it doesn't work, I'll always be there for you."  
"What about telling Glinda the happy news?" Nathaniel pulled her from the bench. He pulled her to both of her legs and pulled her in his arms. "She wouldn't be happy to hear about our baby in the rumor mill…"  
"She's going to be pissed…" Elphaba smiled "That I didn't tell about you…"  
"You didn't know I was her brother…"  
"No, that I didn't tell her in general." Elphaba turned to her.

"You're going to have to meet mom…" Nathaniel spoke. "And my big sister Merlia. You won't like her, no one really likes Merlia at first."  
"Your mother…" Elphaba became paler. "Your sister. Family doesn't like me. What about Nessa?"  
"What about Nessa?" He kissed her cheek.  
"She's going to freak." Elphaba spoke "She's going to go ballistic over the fact we are going to have a baby out of wedlock. She's going to be so mad, the unnamed God is going to get a lot of prayers."

"Well…" He turned to her. "I don't care.."

* * *

"How serious are they?" Fiyero turned to Glinda "You have to know right?"  
"Serious as a heart attack…" Glinda smiled. "My big brother loves Elphaba with his whole heart. Do you care Fiyero? I mean he treats her so…"  
"No, off course not." Fiyero turned to her. "Why would I care? I mean…"

"You should write some poems for me…" Glinda smiled "Or maybe even sing a song. It's so romantic."  
"I don't really do that kind of stuff…" Fiyero turned to her. "So why did you let them meet? I mean Elphaba hardly looks like his type. Don't you agree?"  
"I think any guy who makes her happy, should be her type." Glinda gave him a shy smile "Don't you agree? And why do you care so much? You hardly talk, translation you shouldn't care. I care…"  
"'Well, I don't think Elphaba should be dating a wanabe poet who's actually a toy boy."  
"That's my brother you're talking about…" Glinda turned to him. "You have more reputation than he does."

Glinda turned away from Fiyero. The idea that he was talking about her brother not being right for her friend made her scared. Because she believed Fiyero saw himself as the right man. She slowly put her hand on Fiyero's, at least Elphaba was happy. The idea of losing Fiyero to her was something that haunted her mind. She wanted to ask him, if he loved her. But never did she dare to ask those exact words. A negative answer made her scared. It made her believe he would let his subconscious speak. The voice that had whispered many times how his love for Elphaba drove him insane. 'Fea', a nickname she wouldn't have given Elphaba. She couldn't find the sound 'Fea' anywhere in her name. She captured Fiyero in her arms.  
"Fiyero, why don't you walk me to my dorm room?" Glinda smiled "I want to hear all about Elphaba's date.."

Fiyero stepped next to Glinda. Many times the jealousy in his vanes would cause him to say mean things to Glinda. The woman he was supposed to love. And he did love Glinda, he wasn't going to lie. There was something that looked like love, it was something he always called love. Glinda was the popular girl, and the girl he would pick up on a school right away. He blamed himself for not being like Nathaniel Upland, seeing the special girl on his first day. If he were anything like him, he wouldn't have to think about the girl that got away. Even that term was wrong, the girl that got away told that the girl was ones his. Elphaba had never been his, unless you were talking about his dreams. His amazing dreams. They had been haunting his mind for 2 months now. Maybe even longer. He didn't care before this dream. The word haunting described the dream perfect, walking up in an empty bed was haunting him. He wanted her to be there, but she was off to date mister perfect poet. Fiyero didn't trust him, no guy was that perfect.  
Glinda slowly turned to Fiyero, but he was too deep concentrated on his dreams. Whatever those told him, Glinda had decided he was free to dream what he wanted. She didn't want to awaken anything in him. And talking about dreams would do that. Maybe he didn't know. Glinda noticed that Fiyero didn't put his arms around his shoulders. So she slowly stepped a bit closer hanging against him.  
"Fifi, what's wrong?" Glinda spoke  
"Nothing, Glinda." Fiyero smiled "I'm good."

"I'm so happy, Yero." Glinda turned to him. "What do you think about marriage?"  
"Glinda, we're too young to think about that kind of commitment." Fiyero turned to her. "Besides, there are two more years of school coming our way. We don't want to be married. We're young, we should have fun."  
"I…" Glinda smiled "Off course, we're way to young…."

Glinda approached her room, she slowly opened to the door to find Elphaba and Nathaniel sitting on the bed. It was obvious that they had something to tell her. Glinda slowly turned to Fiyero, asking him to wait. She wanted to talk to the happy couple herself. But something in her wanted Fiyero to hear the conversation. It was an evil part of herself, like she wanted to share their happiness with the person outside the door. She even slightly thought about making Elphaba and Nathaniel speak up, so Fiyero wouldn't be able to miss any words off their strange love story. She was ashamed of herself, but that feeling faded to black as she sat down.  
"You guys are adorable." Glinda smiled "What's it with you?"  
"We need to talk to you, sister…" Nathaniel spoke "Me and Elphaba decided to get married…"

Glinda's mouth fell wide open. Getting married, she thought about Fiyero's face. A soft voice in her shouted 'jackpot!', but a softer voice felt the pain Fiyero could be feeling. The same she might be feeling. Why would Nathaniel and Elphaba jump in to marriage so fast?  
"Why such a rush…" Glinda laughed "You knocked her up?"  
"Actually…" Nathaniel paused  
"Nathaniel Franciss Upland!" Glinda stood up. "How did you? Don't answer that, off course I know how. Elphaba, how long? What? How?"

"I think the popular one is malfunctioning." Elphaba laughed.  
"Wait a minute, you can't be farther along than 2 weeks or something…" Glinda spoke "Right? I mean you can't be that far along. Right?"  
"Actually.." Nathaniel turned to her. "Remember this summer in Munchkinland, I met Elphaba. We spent two weeks together, we were so much in love. After that I lost track on her, I thought I lost her forever. Then more than two months ago I met her on a party again, absence made the heart grow fonder. So, we ended up in bed together. I left in the morning, I was so glad to return. But I was too ashamed to admit that I left Elphaba. I was so lucky that she gave our love another chance. When she admitted she was pregnant with our baby, I asked her to marry me. We're forever."  
"'So how long are you along?" Glinda turned to her. "I don't see traces yet. Wait, is that what the doctor found?"

**FLASHBACK**

"Elphaba, I have your results right here…" the doctor turned to her.  
"Look, I'm not good with pressure…" Elphaba turned to him. "And I fear operations more than anything, and if my appendix has to be taken out, I want to know now. So,…"  
"It's not your appendix. It's more like a bug…"

"Thank Oz!" Elphaba turned towards him. "You don't know how scared I was getting. Thank Oz, it's just the flue. I have been sick, I should just take some rest, it will…"  
"I won't go away, it's more like a nine month bug…" The doctor turned "That turns in to a baby. Look, for you there is one solution. Look at you, I think abortion seems the best choice, if the baby…"  
"Turns out green?" Elphaba turned to him. "What do you mean by that?"  
"Look, I've seen many teen parents pass by…" the doctor turned to her. "Many of them were more suited then you…"

"So, you assume that I can't care for my child, because of the color of my skin?" Elphaba said "Is that what you're subjecting?"  
"I don't think a someone like you…"  
"Someone like me…" Elphaba turned to him. "You have seen me once so far. How can you judge me by that? Or are you just looking…"

Elphaba run from the room. She wanted to run faster and faster, she was pregnant. Her world came crumbling down. A baby, she was going to have Fiyero's baby. A baby, she couldn't stop thinking. She thought about Fiyero's blue eyes on her baby. A beautiful smile, she hoped. She thought about the words the doctor had said, maybe she was just like her mother. Maybe she would screw up her baby's life, like her mother had screwed up hers. A father without a daddy, she couldn't tell Fiyero. If she did, she had to tell Glinda. Ruining her friendship was the last thing she wanted. She paused, she noticed she was in the middle of the field. She let a tear roll over her cheek. She noticed that Glinda was approaching her, the last thing she needed was Glinda. Glinda Upland, the girl she didn't want to see right now. But still the girl that approached her with a caring face. Elphaba didn't notice the words she spoke, and she didn't know what she said. The idea about the baby kept her from telling anything. She lied to Glinda, she lied about what was wrong with her. And she was sure that Glinda knew. Something in her eyes told her that. She squinted her eyes in a way, that told her she was trying to find out the truth. Or at least a truth that would take away the worry. Elphaba couldn't think of anything. Telling her the truth was not an option. It was not an option today nor tomorrow. A couple of moments later a tall man appeared behind Glinda.  
The man was tall, handsome. He had dark brown curls, his eyes were almost black, but showed passion. A passion she hadn't seen in anyone's eyes. He was the kind of guy that was popular on campus. He didn't look like Glinda at all, there were a few things that both of them shared. But nothing common. Glinda introduced him as her brother Nathaniel. A handsome man.

He approached her, as he started to quote over romantic poems. She thought he was trying too hard, but she found it refreshing that it weren't words of pain. But in fact words of love. 'Emerald' goddess. The words of kindness were refreshing. Elphaba turned to him. Fear appeared in her face. Her life was falling apart, there was a guy that appreciated her and she was pregnant. She turned away. Elphaba didn't like her life right now.

**Present day**

"Wait just an Ozian second?" Glinda turned to her. "Why didn't you tell you met a handsome stranger, I thought you told me everything. And I didn't hear about your conquest. Elphaba!"  
"I…" Elphaba turned away. "I was hurt, for a moment I thought our love didn't mean a thing for Nathaniel."

"She was wrong about that…" Nathaniel turned to Elphaba. "I wrote a note, but it ended up getting lost. I had every intention of returning, but life got busy…"  
"Oh, you're so cute!" Glinda noticed

Glinda stepped closer to the door. She felt bad about her moves before, but what she was about to do might be very mean. She slowly stepped closer to the door. She turned to Elphaba and Nathaniel.  
"Oh my Oz, Elphie!" Glinda screamed "I can't believe you're pregnant. I can't believe you and my brother and you are going to have a baby! I'm going to be an aunt!

"You're going to be an aunt…" Elphaba smiled

* * *

A conversation had never been this clear to Fiyero. The word 'pregnant' shook his word. He heard it through the door, it was said by Elphaba. She had met Nathaniel before and they had hooked up. Fiyero felt like throwing open the door and claiming Elphaba as his own. How did he dare leaving her like that? Why didn't he make the moves on her? He could be the father of Elphaba's baby, it was the only thing he wanted. He wanted that kids to be his. Nathaniel didn't disserve it. He kept listening to the story, Elphaba's voice sounded happy. He couldn't hear a trace of unhappy nature, he tried to. He could imagine how the baby would look. Elphaba, a tiny version of the emerald girl he loved. In his mind he even saw the green skin.

He slowly put his ear to the door, Elphaba's voice was something he loved. Oh how much he loved her. He couldn't think about Nathaniel and Elphaba being together. 'You were to late' a voice whispered in his mind, 'you could have made a move on her'. Fiyero thought about the loser he had been. He talked about how much they should treat Elphaba like a person, yet he didn't always talk to her. He did take notes for her, if she asked. But they were not considered friends. It almost seemed like she couldn't be around him. Fiyero stared at the ground. Elphaba hated him. He heard another pregnant and felt like his world collapsed again. The door swung open and he was in direct contact with Elphaba.  
"Fiyero…." She paused "What are you doing here?"

* * *

_**Dum, dum, dum…. End of the chapter :p. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it did. What will the confrontation between Elphaba and Fiyero lead to? Nathaniel+Elphaba /Elphaniel (credit to RavenCurls for making up the ship name! Amazing!) or Fiyeraba. Or are you a Gliyero fan? Tell me in a review!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, **

**Get ready for the 7****th**** chapter, this is a chapter full of surprises. Thank you for all the reviews! There was a record this chapter. Thank you to: ElphabasKilljoy124, ChaoticSymphonyofDarkness, James Birdsong, RavenCurls and ComingAndGoingByBubble. Thanks for the alert, favorite (flowerangel16)**

**Enjoy this chapter,  
Anyone who likes Wicked, could check out 'Out of Oz' which is a sequel to the musical. **

**TempeGeller**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Perfect/Imperfect**

"Fiyero…" Elphaba reacted as she pulled her arms around her body. Once again the feeling of love came closer to her, seeing him there was something she had not expected. She thought about their baby. Would he have heard the lie she told. "What are you doing here?"  
"Waiting for Glinda…" He gave her one of his charming smiles.  
"Fiyero…" Nathaniel put his arm around Elphaba.  
"So you two are going to have a baby?" Fiyero raised an eyebrow. "Don't you think you're a little young? Elphaba, you're only 19 years old. Or do you expect her to drop out of school?"  
"I don't we've asked your opinion." Nathaniel put his arm around Elphaba's shoulder "I'll figure out a way. I can rearrange my senior year over the 3 years Elphaba will be in school. That way neither of us will need to drop out."

"Well, it's not you who will be laughed at all over campus…" Fiyero took a step closer. "Did you ever think about what it would do to her, when you slept with her?"  
"Fiyero!" Glinda stepped in between them.  
"You all seem to ignore that he left her!" Fiyero yelled "I heard him say it, he didn't leave a note. It's the ultimate excuse. You didn't expect you would be coming back here. Now you're…"  
"Fiyero!" Elphaba turned to him. "Can you please leave? I don't feel like arguing about anything…"

Elphaba noticed that Nathaniel stepped in front of her, in a movement of protecting her. She was standing in between the opened door and the man that was going to marry her. Elphaba noticed that Fiyero stepped away, he put an arm around Glinda and pulled her in a tight hug. His eyes were pointed at Nathaniel, Elphaba didn't look at the couple walking away. Nathaniel put his arms around he, his head leaned on hers. Elphaba let a tear escape from her eyes.  
"Don't worry about him…" Nathaniel turned to her. "You won't need to drop out of school, like I said I can solve this. I can make it, so I can look after the baby. We'll get a suite together. We'll make this work…"  
"Why would you do that for me?" Elphaba had tears in her eyes. "Most guys won't even look at me. You're saving me from so much trouble."  
"I love you…" He kissed her forehead.

* * *

Nathaniel Upland smiled for a moment. He was going to marry the girl that enchanted his heart. He stared at the engagement ring with a crystal from Gillikin. He stared at it, he could almost see Elphaba's eyes in it. Slowly he slipped it in the small box, he put the box in his pocket. He slowly pulled another bag to him and stared at the book. It was one of Elphaba's favorite books. He pulled the bag closer to his body.  
"So what are you intentions with her?" Fiyero appeared in front of him. "Are you going to leave her?"  
"You barely talk to her.." Nathaniel turned to Fiyero. "What right do you have to…"

"You…" Fiyero pushed him to the wall. "You're going to hurt her. You just want to marry her, since you'll be Eminent Thropp. It will make you more powerful, you mean nothing to…"  
"You better let me go right now, Tiggular." Nathaniel turned to him. "As far as I'm concerned, you hardly talk to my Elphaba. You have no right to tell who she can and can't date."  
"I'm merely looking out for my friend…" Fiyero turned to him. "I know when someone isn't worth her time."  
"What about you?" He pushed Fiyero away from him. "Shouldn't I be worried about you dating my sister? I know your reputation, you're the man that leaves woman in the morning. You leave them with a baby…"  
"Well…" Fiyero turned to him. "You heard about my reputation. And as far as sleeping with woman, I never slept with someone and left them pregnant. Most of those rumors are untrue…"  
"Well, I love Elphaba…" Nathaniel turned to her. "I care for her just the way she is."

"If you hurt her…" Fiyero pushed him to the wall once more. "If I hear you cause her tears, I will beat your face to the other side of the campus. I know you're Glinda's brother, but I care more about her, then I do about you."  
"I think you should reconsider this words for yourself.." Nathaniel stared in his eyes. "Maybe your blissful brain has forgotten the pain you have caused, Glinda tells me how much you like booze. Maybe you've harmed someone without the knowledge…"

Fiyero's fist connected with Nathaniel's face. The punch came unexpected, causing Nathaniel to fall back to the wall. He could feel how his cheek started to hurt.  
"I would never sleep with someone and let them…" Fiyero turned to him. "Your assumptions are wrong."  
"Nath…" Elphaba stepped towards him, she put her hand to his bruised cheek. "What's going on here?"  
"Fiyero?" Glinda stepped from behind him. "Nathaniel?"  
"Come on, Glinda." Fiyero turned away. "We're going."

"Nath, what was that?" Elphaba turned to Nathaniel. "What was going on between you and Fiyero?"  
"Fiyero found it necessary to slap me." Nathaniel turned to her. "He needed to know what my intentions were with you. He told me he would beat my face to the other side of the campus, if I hurt you. I was under the impression you two never spoke, unless…"  
"We didn't…" Elphaba spoke "We sometimes talked, but that's about it. Really…"  
"I think he really cares for you.." Nathaniel spoke "I think you should know that. Someone who acts that way, could almost be considered as jealous."

"I don't care…" Elphaba turned to him. "If he cared, he would have remembered."  
"Well, you do know that I love you…" Nathaniel pulled her in his arms. "I want you to be happy, Elphaba. I hope I can make you happy."  
"Off course you can…" Elphaba smiled "you are making me happy right now."  
"I hope you can grow to love me as much as Fiyero…" Nathaniel turned to her. "I want you to know that I consider you my true love. I love you so much! I would do anything for you. Anything."  
"I love you too." Elphaba put an arm around him and kissed him softly.

* * *

Fiyero turned around, the first thing he saw was Elphaba kissing Nathaniel. She had an arm wrapped around his shoulders. He clenched his fists, he wanted to return there. He wanted to kick his ass. Why was jealousy so bad in his mind? In his scary mind? Why did he himself the way he did. Fiyero turned to Glinda, he pushed her a bit away.  
"Fiyero…" Glinda turned to him. "What was that about?"  
"I was just trying to give him a little warning…" Fiyero turned to him.  
"He's my brother!" Glinda yelled "He's a good guy!"

"A little sensitivity would be nice here." Fiyero turned towards Glinda. "You know how Elphaba feels about everything going on around her. He is just kissing her in front of everyone. She doesn't like that. He does do know that right?"  
"A little sensitivity would be nice here." Fiyero turned towards Glinda. "You know how Elphaba feels about everything going on around her. You do know that right?"  
"I know…" Glinda turned to him. " You're always talking to him. About her. All your attention goes to them. So you thought about referring the attention to me? You don't think I mind? It's just like you Fiyero. My brother is with Elphaba, not you."  
"Excuse me?" Fiyero turned to him. "When have I ever…"  
"You do it all the time. You don't think I notice. You don't think it hurts me." Glinda screamed "How you pretend to love me, but really you're just using me to fill this need you have to be a good guy."

"You're over doing this, Glinda." Fiyero turned to her. "It's your damn need for attention all the time. I take you on dates! I take you to nice places!"  
"We make out!" Glinda turned to her. "But I've never seen you stand up for me, the way you stand up for her. You tell people to stop calling her names! You never tell Boq to stop calling me blond or something. You only do that for her! I would like some of that attention, I would like for…"  
"You think I love her?" Fiyero turned to her. "If I loved her, why would I still be dating you?"

"Because in your head you're dating me, because you can't get her!" Glinda screamed "You want her! And now you can't get her anymore and you settle for me."  
"That's not true, and you know it!" Fiyero screamed. "I want to make sure, that Elphaba doesn't get hurt! Since no one in school cares! You don't care if that guy would hurt her, you are on his side. Someone needs to stand up for Elphaba! And look at this, a baby!"  
"Yes, and my brother is the father…" Glinda spoke "My brother! You know. I'm the baby's aunt. You have nothing to do with the baby. Okay?"

"Glinda, I'm not in love with Elphaba." Fiyero turned to her.  
"Well…" Glinda paused. In her mind she knew she could talk about it some more. Drive him to that place to make him admit it. She knew that he was a good guy. He would never leave her, somehow that made her happy. But the weeks that her brother had been there, everything had turned worst. Fiyero's attention towards Elphaba. It almost seemed like the one that got away. Fiyero wanted to be with her, and he wanted to crash their dates. He would take her to the exact same restaurant as Elphaba. He would see the exact same movie. They would take the exact same walk. Loneliness grew in her heart as the selfishness grew even higher. It was like she wanted to sacrifice her own safety for the love that didn't exist. She loved Fiyero, in a way that she couldn't explain. Her fondness grew, like he was some kind of brush. You wanted to keep it around, even when it hurt the person you were inside. She loved Fiyero like an object. And she would keep it near her, even if it hurt the both of them. His heart, his mind everything. Glinda slowly pulled him in his arm.

Three words followed. "I believe you."

* * *

Elphaba slowly walked from the right side of sisters room to the left side. She wanted to tell her, they were sitting right next to each other. Nessa was going on and on about how lovely Boq's eyes were. And it started to annoy her. She knew that she could stop her talking by a couple of words. But she didn't know if she wanted to make her mad. Nessa was a girl of principle, not out of tradition, but fear.  
"Nessa, I need to tell you something…" Elphaba paused  
"What's it Elphaba?" Nessarose smiled "Are you sick about listening to me talk?"

"No, Nessa." Elphaba paused "Me and Nathaniel are getting married."  
"Oh, my Oz!" Nessarose smiled "That's wonderful, but why did he ask you? You're only dating for a month right? Or did I miss something? I…"  
"We've been together since before that month…" Elphaba paused "We've been together two month, a bit longer I guess. I…"

"Elphaba, why is he asking you to marry him so soon?" Nessarose stared at her. "Me and Boq have been together for 3 and we aren't getting married…"  
"It's because…" Elphaba paused "You're going to notice anyway. I'm pregnant."

"You're what?" Nessarose turned her angry eyes towards you. "Elphaba how could you! The unnamed God is going to hate you now, you can't sleep with someone before you're married!"  
"Oh, please Nessa…" Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Were you born before the great drought?"  
"It's not good!" Nessarose turned to her. "What are the people going to think? Can you still get rid of the bastard child? The Demon spawn?"  
"You're not going to call my baby demon spawn!" Elphaba screamed. "She's an innocent little baby. Innocent, she's just a baby!"  
"A baby?" Nessarose pulled her arm. "You can still get rid of it, she's going to turn green. You're going to be punished, just like mom was when she got you."  
"What?" Elphaba turned towards her. "You think I am…"  
"Elphaba…"

"You think I'm demon spawn?" Elphaba had tears in her eyes. "Your own sister? You call me demon spawn, and you expect me to just take it. You call my baby…"  
"Your baby is a demon!" Nessarose said "And I refuse to even talk to you, if you have to demon. And father will agree with it. I'll write him, I'll tell him about your keeping this demon spawn. You are going to destroy my reputation. Our families reputation!"  
"Because I have this baby?" Elphaba spoke "this beautiful little baby?"  
"Beautiful?" Nessarose turned to her. "Anything that comes forward from you can't be beautiful."

Elphaba let her anger take the best. She slapped Nessarose, her hand collided with her face. A bit of the anger was released as the tears grew worst. Her own sister told her that she was demon spawn, in one second she had shown her true colors. The side she never liked about Nessa.  
"Elphaba, you can't do that!" Nessarose screamed "I'm going to be eminent Thropp, you have to care for me and only me!"  
"So, that's why I exist for you?" Elphaba screamed "To be your willing slave, you don't care that be getting myself all panicked is bad for the baby. You don't care about me."  
"Well, then I should get you more angry…" Nessarose stared her in the eyes. "Maybe the demon spawn will die…"

"You…" Elphaba turned around. She stepped towards the door. "Nessa, you have one more chance."  
"Elphaba, if you leave right now…" Nessarose paused "And if you don't get rid of the baby, I will make sure that dad will stop paying for your school. Where are you going to go without his money? How are you going to take care of your thing? If you …"  
"I don't need you…" Elphaba took a step back. "Or dad to take care of this baby. I can do it by myself. My child doesn't need people like you in her life."

* * *

Glinda slowly entered the room. She just came back from a date with Fiyero, if she even could call it a date. It was more a small get together. She noticed how Elphaba was laying on the bed, she was crying. Glinda sat down next to her and placed her hand on her shoulders. Elphaba didn't react. She just sobbed on. Glinda slowly pulled her in a hug, she patted her back. In a way to calm her down. She couldn't help but think about her brother. She hadn't seen him on the campus.  
"What's wrong Elphie?" Glinda slowly pulled the girl closer. "Nathan didn't hurt you right?"  
"He's a perfect gentleman." Elphaba cried "It's Nessa. At first she was happy for me. When she heard about the baby, she told me that I was going to have demon spawn. She said that nothing that came from me could be beautiful. She called me demon spawn."  
"Elphaba, that's not true…" Glinda pulled her in a tighter hug. "You're beautiful, and your baby is going to be the most beautiful thing the campus of Shiz has ever seen."

"I don't know if I'll be at Shiz much longer…" Elphaba cried. "Nessa is going to write our father. She's going to make sure that he doesn't pay for school anymore. She told me, if I didn't get rid of the baby, she would do so. I don't want to get rid of the baby, I love the baby."  
"Elphaba, why don't you tell me where Nessa is?" Glinda stared at the ceiling. "I'll throw her of the highest tower of Shiz, before that letter even gets send."  
"Glinda, don't!" Elphaba reacted.  
"Don't you see what she's doing." Glinda reacted "She's blackmailing you. Blackmailing! She wants you to give up the baby for her! But this is your child! She shouldn't be doing that…"

"Well, she said that my function in life was to take care of her." Elphaba noticed how Glinda hugged her closer. "Maybe she's right, maybe I can't be…"  
"Look, don't let that wicked thing get to you…" Glinda turned to her. "You shouldn't get this way, it's bad for my niece or nephew. Anything she said, is a lie Elphaba. You are beautiful."

"I'll have to get a job…" Elphaba turned around. "No one is going to hire me, because of the color of my skin.."  
"And you'll work." Glinda spoke "Hard times on school and a job. It's going to put too much pressure on you, in the end pressure is bad for the baby. You're not working. Elphaba, if it ever gets to it. I will pay for school, I have some money saved up. Anything to keep you safe and my brothers baby. You won't have to drop out. I'll help you face everything, Elphie."  
"Elphaba, what's wrong?" Nathaniel sat down. "Is it Fiyero that did this to her?"

"No, it's that god awful sister of hers…" Glinda spoke "She's going to write her father. He's going to get her from school. I already told Elphaba, I'm going to pay for her school. Whatever it takes, I'm going to make sure that she can go to school."  
"Or I could to…" Nathaniel spoke "When we get married, you will be my wife. I will take care of you…"  
"I can take care of myself…"  
"Later, yes." Nathaniel hugged her. "You can get a job, anything you want. Right now, combining a job and school would be too much. Please for once listening to me. Let us take care of you and the baby?"

"You would do that for me?" Elphaba raised an eyebrow.  
"I would do anything." Nathaniel slowly picked up the right. He placed it around her finger. A smile appeared on his face. "We'll get married this weekend."

* * *

Elphaba noticed that she had no say about the dress or about anything that had to do with the party. It was Glinda that had the last say on everything. She was happy that she was dressed in a beautiful white dress. Meeting Glinda's mom was scary, and she had gotten a letter from her father. It said that he wouldn't be paying for school anymore, and she wasn't a daughter to him. Nessa had send her a letter giving her another chance to give up the baby. But she hadn't even thought about it. Slowly she pulled herself in her white wedding dress. She had a double feeling. Her obvious feelings towards Fiyero made her feel like a the bad guy. Nathaniel was giving up so much for her. She hoped one day, she could give him a baby. Or just the love of marriage. The love she wasn't feeling right now. She was feeling so much. Gratitude, caring, great caring and a certain love that wasn't as passionate as the love she treasured for Fiyero. She wasn't going to marry someone 'until death to us part'. That was a long time.

Elphaba heard how the music started to play. She knew she would be walking in to a marriage that knew more love then her parent's marriage. She knew that her kid wouldn't have a father like Frex. She knew that she would never do anything to her child, that was done to her. She knew that this was a great life, then why did her heart feel so wrong? It was getting better. She could learn to love Nathaniel. He was a good guy, he was a great guy. An amazing guy. The guy every girl would drool over. Any girl would throw herself at his feet. Anyone would beg for his love. And yet he had given his heart to her. And she had kept it, while hers belonged to another man. A man that loved her best friend. A man that fathered her baby.  
Nathaniel was the man that was saving her from the things society would say. He would protect her from all, in all those things he was the right guy. Elphaba stared to the people passing by. There was no one she knew. Not one person, accept Glinda off course. She stared around, only then she was Nanny's face. The nanny she had as a kid, was staring at her. She had an enchanted smile on her face. Elphaba slowly turned to her, the smile didn't disappear. She kept her hand to her stomach, and gave her a thumps up. Elphaba slowly raised an eyebrow, how did her former nanny know about the baby? Was it something she picked up on? Elphaba checked her hand. She didn't want to be giving anything away. She didn't need everyone in the church to know.

She stopped in front of the minister or whatever they called in in Gilikin. His lips moved and said something she expected: "Dear Ozians, we gather here to unite the love of Elphaba and Nathaniel. If anyone in here has a reason this two should not be married, you should speak now or forever hold your Ozian mouth."  
'Please speak', Elphaba thought. Her mind went to Fiyero. Somewhere she hoped the doors would open up. Please. Say something.

The door swung open. The people turned around in shock, Elphaba could see how Fiyero was standing in the middle of the crowd. His hair was done and he was wearing a tuxedo. Elphaba stopped for a moment, she stared at his eyes. Everything around them was still.

* * *

**Great respect for all the people who finished this chapter and can still say: I like Nessarose! You guys are great fans. What do you think Fiyero will say? What do you want him to say? Tell me in a review! The message is review! That's it!**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Hey, _**

**_A new chapter, it's not yet December, but almost. Thank you for all the lovely reviews. I left you with a cliffhanger, so here's the new chapter. I hope you all enjoy it. _**

**_Enjoy!  
TempeGeller_**

* * *

**Chapter 8: The truth in the illusions**

"I object!" The church became quiet. Everyone turned around and turned their eyes to Fiyero Tiggular. He didn't want to do this, he never wanted to do it. It was something he just did. Elphaba was standing in front of the church. She turned to him, her eyes were teary. Filled with a certain joy or panic. It came from the event. Fiyero stepped towards Elphaba, Glinda's eyes of jealousy went right to his soul. He had never seen such a mad eyes.  
"Elphaba, I love you." Fiyero took her hand. "I am in love with you! 100% jump of a cliff, beat up the guy you're with in love. And he might love you, Elphaba. But I love you more, you are my soul mate!" "Why are you saying this now Fiyero?" Elphaba stared at him. "Why now? You couldn't have said anything before this guy told you to speak now!"  
"Elphaba! Fea…" He turned to her. "Tell me you love me to."

"Fiyero…" he turned to her.  
"Elphaba…" Fiyero smiled "Fea. Tell me you love me, like a I love you. Please, I will take care of the child. I will take be a father to this child. I will love the baby like I love you. Fea, tell me you love me. You would make me so happy. Please, my Fea."  
"Fiyero…" Elphaba had tears in her eyes.

"Elphaba."

"FIYERO!" For a moment he opened his eyes. He was standing in the back of the church, he didn't see hate in Glinda's eyes. And Elphaba was looking to him in a way he had never seen before. Fiyero turned around. He could say what he felt about her. His exact feelings. He stared at Elphaba, his eyes were fixated on her eyes. He couldn't understand what feeling he recognize in her eyes. Why was he still staring at her?  
"I'm so sorry about my Fifi." Glinda pulled him to her seat. "He's always late."  
"It's okay…" the priest said. "Can we continue?"  
"Why wouldn't we?" Glinda smiled

Fiyero stared at Elphaba, he could read a certain disappointment in her face. Was it because he hadn't objected? Did she want him to? Was she in love with him to? Fiyero listened to the words of the minister. Fiyero stared at Glinda, she pulled his hand in hers. Fiyero didn't feel like keeping her hand in his. He did it anyway. The words of marriage bounded Nathaniel and Elphaba together, and he just sat there. He didn't do anything. His mind told him to speak. Nothing in his body reacted. He just sat there, love in his heart. Love that wouldn't come out. Was it his need to be a good man speaking? Was Glinda right? Why didn't he want to harm Glinda? He didn't love her. Why would she stay with him? He turned to Glinda. Her eyes were on Glinda's. He let everything come to him. Right now he couldn't change anything anymore. She was married to Nathaniel Upland.

* * *

As soon as the wedding was over, Glinda ran from the room. The church had negative memories for her. She walked from the church to the field. She opened up her arms and stared at the night sky. She screamed out words of frustration, anger and jealousy. She let everything out. Everything she had been keeping in. What happened to the world? A world where Elphaba married a perfect guy and enchanted the mind of her boyfriend. Her boyfriend loved her best friend. And yet she didn't hate Elphaba. Not once did she give Fiyero a reason to fall for her. She knew her friend would turn him down. But that wouldn't stop Fiyero's love. She lost it. The tears fell to the grass.  
"Glinda?" A voice came from behind her.  
"Fiyero?" Glinda turned around. She noticed that Boq was standing behind her. "Boq?"  
"It's.." Boq smiled "I'm so used to you getting it wrong. So…"

"Look at me, Boq!" Glinda screamed "I'm a mess! Is there anything I don't have? I mean I am pretty, I'm popular and yet Fiyero falls for my friend! I mean Elphaba is cute, but I'm…"  
"Glinda, there are people that care for you…" Boq turned to her. "Like me."  
"Well, off course Boq." Glinda turned to him. "Everyone has always loved me as a friend. I've always been liked. Elphaba is so different, she enchants people with her words, with her eyes. She can be whoever she is, and there will be people who adore her for it. Most people hate her, but still she gets everything! If she wants she could have Fiyero!"  
"Glinda, .." Boq turned to her. "I can say people love you. Because I love you…"

"Stop it Boq!" Glinda smiled "You know how to make me feel better."  
"Miss Glinda, I love you." Boq spoke "And not in a friend way, I love you in a romantic way. A take my breath away love. I would do anything for you, Glinda. I will listen to you, I will be there for you."  
"That's…" Glinda turned to him. "Fiyero has been so jealous of Elphaba, that he hasn't spent any time with me. And when he does, he doesn't care. It's all my fault!  
"It's not Glinda!" Boq took her hand. "It's not your fault! You can't help Fiyero doesn't see how wonderful you are! You are wonderful, Lin."

Glinda stared at Boq. It was refreshing to notice that someone cared for her after all this while. The lack of attention from Fiyero made her feel sad and everything. She slowly pulled Boq's hand towards her. She didn't know why she did it. She just did, she felt like hugging him to. She knew this would be the only attention she would be getting. Boq stared in her eyes, it almost seemed like she was seeing him for the first time. She smiled for a moment. Boq slowly hang closer, he put his hand on her cheek. Electricity went through her body. She hadn't felt this way in weeks. Maybe not even when Fiyero had stared at her. Why did Boq do this to her? Why had she never watched him?. And if she had, she hadn't seen him in a clear light. She noticed Boq put his other hand on the back of her neck. He slowly pulled her towards him and let his lips meet hers for just a moment. When she parted she stared at his eyes, and only then she saw Fiyero. He was standing right there, his eyes were turned to her. Glinda knew Fiyero had seen it.  
"Fiyero…" Glinda let her popularity take over. She ran after Fiyero.

"Fiyero, talk to me!" Glinda pulled his arm.  
"What do I have so say?" Fiyero turned away. "We will talk about this, but not right now."  
"Not right now?" Glinda stared at him. "I kissed Boq. And you are calm, you show no sign of jealousy. I am you girlfriend. Elphaba kisses her boyfriend and you beat him. "  
"Calm down, don't steal Elphaba's thunder!" Fiyero turned to her.  
: "Wait, what, you're not going to yell at me? Call me names?" Glinda had tears in her eyes. "Aren't you going to beat up Boq? I am you girlfriend! Do you even care?"  
"What the hell do you want Glinda?"  
" I want you to care. I kiss Boq and you walk away. What do I have to do? Oh, I know. Maybe I should paint myself green and kiss my brother, because that's what it seems to take to send you into a blind rage. But wait, that won't work either because I'm not Elphaba Thropp."

"Glinda, you are over reacting!" Fiyero turned to her. "You kissed another guy! I didn't do anything, and yet you're the one yelling at me!"  
"I wasn't the one cheating first!" Glinda yelled "In your mind you've been cheating for months now! You've been moaning her name, you've been telling you love her! I want you to moan my name in your sleep and yet the only name I hear is :'Fea'. I love you Fea. I've been trying so hard to keep Elphaba away from you…"  
"You what?" Fiyero turned to her. "You knew all along? About my, you did this.."  
"Off course…" Glinda turned to her. "You're mine."  
"I don't think you know what love feels like, miss Glinda." Fiyero took a step closer. "You talk about me like your property. I'm not. I'm not anyone's. I chose who to love…"  
"Fiyero, we can get over this.."  
"If I loved you, I would agree." Fiyero spoke "But I'm not in love with you. When I saw you kissing Boq, I didn't care. I was happy for you. Glinda, you disserve to be loved."  
"Fiyero, but I love you…" Glinda turned to him.  
"Do you really?" Fiyero turned to her. "If you loved me, you wouldn't have settled for half of my heart. You would have want every piece of it. You would have confronted me, you didn't do all of those things out of love. You did it because you were selfish."  
"Elphaba gets everything!" Glinda screamed "She has my brother and her baby. She's never going to pick you. It's his child!"

"Glinda, you should never settle for mister right enough." Fiyero turned away. Leaving Glinda there. Anger had taken a hold of her body. It was the first time that her plan had blown up in front of her. Everything she said, made her look like a bad guy. She sunk to her knees. Tears appeared in her eyes. Why did it hurt so much? Even if Fiyero wasn't the love of her life. Maybe it was Boq. Maybe she should have let her heart speak. Glinda thought about Fiyero. About how she had taken Elphaba away from him. She smiled, technically she hadn't. Her brother and Elphaba were meant to be. The tears kept going.  
"Glinda…" Elphaba stepped towards her. "Lin, what's wrong?"  
"Fiyero and I are over…" Glinda turned to her. She saw how Elphaba's face changed. Elphaba put an arm around Glinda and pulled her in a tight hug. She slowly listened to Glinda's tears.

"It's going to be okay…" Elphaba spoke "In a year you won't remember Fiyero anymore."  
"He…" Glinda paused "He.."  
"He doesn't matter." Elphaba stared at her. "You're going to find someone else. Someone who's going to love you. Someone…"

Elphaba pulled Glinda in a hug. She noticed that the tears go worst as Elphaba pulled her closer. She whispered words that everything was going to be okay. Glinda loved her best friend. Glinda was her best friend. Fiyero had hurt her.  
"What happened?" Elphaba turned to Glinda.  
"I.." Glinda turned to her. "I kissed Boq."  
"Boq?" Elphaba raised an eyebrow. "You know his name?"

"He kissed me.." Glinda smiled "And I felt something. Something amazing."  
"Maybe he's the one." Elphaba smiled  
"Maybe Fiyero was right…" Glinda smiled "I shouldn't settle for mister right enough."  
"You shouldn't, Glinda.."

* * *

Elphaba smiled for a moment. She turned to Nathaniel, her husband. For the people the story was clear, Elphaba was going to have Nathaniel's baby. The truth was different, Fiyero Tiggular was the father of the unborn child. She turned towards Nathaniel and pulled him in a tight hug. His arms fell around her. He placed a kiss on her forehead.  
"So my parents have the best doctor.." Nathaniel spoke "They have this new technique to see the baby. It's some kind of spell, don't worry it's not dangerous.."

"Spells are always dangerous.." Elphaba spoke  
"No, it's not a spell." Nathaniel spoke "It's an object the wizard took from the world. He calls it magic, but I don't think it is. He calls it an ultrasound, we could see if the baby's okay."  
"The baby.." Elphaba put her hand on her stomach. "You're sure, he or she won't have diamonds."  
"I'm sure…" Nathaniel smiled "And if her or she does have them, we'll find a way to explain it away."  
"Can we go there right away?" Elphaba turned to him. "I want to know the baby's okay.."

Elphaba followed Nathaniel, he told her they were going to their doctor right away. Nathaniel put his arms around him, they walked through the streets of Gilikin, people stared after them. It was almost they didn't believe they were a couple. Like it was impossible for a handsome guy to love her. But ye did. Nathaniel love her with his full heart, she was his heart. She pulled him closer. She noticed how his harm fell around her shoulders.  
"What are we going to name the baby?" Elphaba turned to Nathaniel. "I like Alissa for a girl."  
" I like Walker for a boy." Nathaniel admitted "Walker is a beautiful name."

"I like it.." Elphaba kissed Nathaniel. "I love the name."  
"I hope it's a girl." Nathaniel kissed her again. It was almost like he couldn't get enough of it. He put his arm around her shoulders once more again. "Glinda's doing better.."  
"It's for the better.." Elphaba smiled "She disserves someone that is right for her. Like I have you."  
"Like you have me…" He smiled

Elphaba and Nathaniel walked in the room. The doctor had been notified they were coming, Elphaba smiled. He didn't seem to have a smile on her face. She lay down on the table. She could hear the man say something, but she was focused on the small orb. The orb would show her baby. The baby she was going to love. In her mind she started to think about Fiyero. Especially since he broke up with Glinda. She didn't know why they broke up. Slowly she turned to the orb.  
"I can hear two separate heart beats…" Nathaniel turned to her.  
"Two separate heart beats?" Elphaba pulled Nathaniel's hand closer. "Twins?"  
"Yes, twins." The doctor pointed to the screen. She could see the babies on the screen. Elphaba noticed how a smile appeared on Nathaniel's face, the same that appeared on her name. In his mind it was their baby. Elphaba pulled his hand closer.

"Our twin.." Nathaniel put his hand on her stomach.  
"Our twin…" Elphaba kissed him.  
"Elphaba, when we go back to Shiz, we'll be sharing a suite." Nathaniel smiled "You don't have to do it right away. If you want to keep sharing with Glinda. It's okay.."  
"It's okay…" Elphaba kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too." Elphaba didn't know if she felt the same way. She only knew that she wanted him to think he loved her. She knew that one day, it could grow to love. One thing was sure, she loved the twin for 100%.

* * *

Fiyero turned to his reflection. Why he didn't love the person in the mirror didn't make sense? He noticed how breaking up with Glinda, had not changed anything. Elphaba was married. Glinda confessed that it was her idea. That she had pulled Elphaba away from him. She had known about his love all the time. Yet, she had kept him as a possession. Fiyero didn't feel anger towards her, both of them were wrong. He had caused her pain. Being mad at her was something he couldn't do. He was sitting outside, he was looking at the road.

Elphaba and Nathaniel made their way from the hospital. They were having a baby, and it was written all over their faces. He hoped that Elphaba would be having his child, that he would be her husband. Yet nothing seemed to work out. He shouldn't be mad with Glinda. He didn't have the guts to speak up. He watched by as the love of his life was stolen from underneath him. He slowly stood up and followed around the happy couple. He almost felt like a stalker. He saw how Nathaniel and Elphaba parted ways.  
Fiyero took it as an opportunity to step towards Elphaba. He gently took her arm and pulled her in the door. There was no one there.

"Fiyero?" Elphaba turned away from her. "What are you doing?"  
"I want to talk about something…" Fiyero took her hand. "I need to talk to you.."  
"No, Fiyero." Elphaba stepped away.  
"Elphaba Thropp, I'm in love with you." Fiyero spoke "I told you in one of my fantasies. In the church, and I objected. I don't know if you got married…"

"Stop it Fiyero." Elphaba stepped away.  
"You're my soul mate." Fiyero put his arms around her. "Please, you're my one."  
"Stop it Fiyero…"

"Please, Elphaba." Fiyero turned to her. "I am in love with you, and I'll help you take care of the baby. I.."  
"Fiyero…" Elphaba turned away.  
"Please…" Fiyero took her hand. "Pick me, choose me, love me."

* * *

**_What did you think about the changes in the chapter? What will Fiyero tell Elphaba? Tell me in a review! Reviews are love, I've been so happy with all the reviews. Thank you so much!_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, **

**This chapter is longer and bringing my story back to the Wicked musical. I'm putting my own spin on the musical. I hope you all enjoy this. Don't worry, there will be flash backs to scenes you miss in the story.**

**Thank you for all the reviews! I really love it!  
Enjoy this chapter, and consider this long chapter as a thank you for all the reviews. **

**TempeGeller**

* * *

**Chapter 9: What you didn't do… **

Elphaba turned to him. Did he really just confess his undying love for her? Well, maybe undying was not the right term. He did ask her to love him. Oh she did. She love Fiyero with her full heart, she turned to him. Those blue eyes were looking straight in hers. Those blue eyes had haunted her dreams all this weeks. They had been pushing Nathaniel's image from her mind. Yet right now she couldn't imagine what she needed to do. She didn't want to hurt Nathaniel, he was the guy that loved her no matter what. Fiyero was the guy that caused her so much pain. Yet he was standing here, telling her the thing she wanted to hear. Right now she wasn't sure anymore. Did she really want Fiyero? Or was it Nathaniel she wanted? Nathaniel was her husband. An anger came in her, why now.

"Why to love me now?" Elphaba turned to him. "You had months, months to tell me about your undying love. And you didn't. You didn't say a thing…"  
"Elphaba!" Fiyero stepped in front of her. "Are you mad with me?"  
"I'm very mad with you!" Elphaba turned to him. "You wait until you can't have me, to want me. There were months for you to make your move. But now, I'm sorry. It's too late."  
"It's never too late…"  
"Are you brainless?" Elphaba turned to him. "Or really stupid? I am married. I am in love with my husband. And if I cared for you in any way, it's over. You understand that Fiyero?"  
"You don't love me?" Fiyero turned to her. "I thought I saw the look in your eyes. How could I be so wrong? I broke up with Glinda, for you."

"It's not about what we choose to do…" Elphaba looked in his eyes. "It's what you choose to forget. You lost me, Fiyero. There were months you…"  
"When?" Fiyero turned to him. "You said you fell in love with him over the summer. You slept with him 3 months ago. When did I ever have the chance?"  
"When you chose to forget…" Elphaba turned to him.

"Why don't you stop talking in riddles?" Fiyero turned to her.  
"If you don't understand, you don't…" Elphaba turned around. "Get out! Now!"  
"I will walk out of here, but I will always love you." Fiyero said walking to the door. "I hope your baby is healthy. You disserve every piece of happiness. I wouldn't want you to be happy."  
"I am happy…" Elphaba turned away.

"You really are?" Fiyero stared at her. "Why?"  
"You're asking me why I'm happy?" Elphaba raised an eyebrow. "Or are you asking me, why you are not the one making me happy? Because I can tell you…"  
"He can't make you happy, Elphaba." Fiyero turned to her. "He wouldn't…"  
"He has given me more then you ever did." Elphaba turned away.  
"Have you ever given me the chance?" Fiyero stepped out of the room with those words. He turned around one last time. "Didn't you ever make a mistake?"

Elphaba turned around. Had she aver made a mistake? Her mind went back to that night about four months ago. The night she had decided to leave Fiyero's dorm room. The night she had decided to not share their night together. The night she couldn't forget. Elphaba sat down. Why hadn't she said yes to Fiyero? Her heart screamed for his love, and right now she had turned down the one man that loved her. No, not the one man. Nathaniel loved her with his heart and his soul. He had given up the world to take care of her. He had claimed fatherhood to her twin, he had married her. When she wasn't his. He was a good guy. Elphaba knew that he was the better guy, but she couldn't stop her heart from loving Fiyero. The truth was that Fiyero himself was also an honorable guy, he was royalty. And he loved her. Elphaba was torn apart, between the fondness for Nathaniel and her undying love for Fiyero. Could friendship ever completely translate to love? Or would it always be an inferior love for someone they didn't care for as much. Would there ever be a spark? There was trust, trust she didn't treasure for Fiyero. She didn't trust the Vinkus prince with her heart. She didn't trust him, for he would always harm her Elphaba believed.  
"There's a letter for you…" Nathaniel handed the letter. "What's it with Fiyero, he almost killed me with the look in his eyes. It seemed like…"  
"Fiyero …" Elphaba paused "He doesn't approve of my premarital pregnancy. He thinks…"  
"He's the one to talk.."

Elphaba turned away from Nathaniel. She didn't want her eyes to betray her lie, she didn't want Nathaniel to know the confession Fiyero had let her know. Love. For once she didn't want to harm Fiyero, he didn't need to know. Elphaba slowly took the letter.  
"What's it?" Nathaniel turned to her.  
"The wizard, he wants to meet me." Elphaba smiled  
"Do you think that's save?" Nathaniel turned to him. "I don't trust that wizard for one Munckin."  
"He's the great and powerful Oz." Elphaba spoke.  
"Great and powerful, and he can't even see that the rights of the animals." Nathaniel spoke "I think there's something really shady about the wizard of Oz. I don't think you should go, El."  
"Well, I want to.." Elphaba turned to him. "I want people to see me for who I am. I want…"  
"And you think the only way is to join the wizard?" Nathaniel turned to him. "Chances are that he only wants you for your power. He's going to use you and if you don't do what he says, he'll go after you. I know it in my heart that something is wrong with that man and Madame Morrible. Elphaba, I have a feeling things will go wrong when…"

"Don't listen to him, Elphie…" Glinda stepped beside her. "He's just not smart to know how wonderful the wizard is. Elphaba, you should go. He's…"  
"Glinda, keep your nose away from our business…" Nathaniel turned to him. "I'm concerned about the choices my wife is making. And working for the wizard in her position isn't the smartest move."  
"She's pregnant." Glinda spoke "The wizard isn't going to steal your child."

"Can I please make my own decisions?" Elphaba stepped in between them. "Neither my husband or my new sister-in-law can decide what I do. And Nathaniel, if I go.."  
"I know…" Nathaniel touched her forehead. "I'm just worried honey. And off course I would respect your choice. I just can't explain why I feel this worry in the pit of my stomach."  
"It's normal, I promise."

Elphaba sat down at her desk, she took the pen in both of her hands. Writing back to the wizard was something she had never expected to do. She wrote about her excitement for his cause. For everything that made her different. And she wrote about the love she shared for magic. In the end she thanked him for his interest and that she would gladly take his offer. She didn't refer to her pregnancy, the fear existed that he would turn her down for it. She closed the letter and moved her hand over her stomach. Only now she started to notice the bump, this baby was going to change her life. The next week she headed back to Shiz. Things had certainly changed, Elphaba moved out of her suite with Glinda. She moved to the suite she would be sharing with her husband. The word husband sounded strange in her ears. Fiyero seemed to have moved on and flirted with everyone around her. Like he was driving her to a certain ins insanity. Elphaba concentrated on schoolwork, the baby and everything around her. Nessa continued to ignore her or worst, she had started a glare campaign. All her immature friends would stare at her. And call her something the unnamed God appreciated. Elphaba tried not to ignore it, but she couldn't ignore her uncaring sister. As three months passed by, Elphaba started to grow in size. The baby would be there in two months. Elphaba felt how worry got to her. She was going to have a baby.  
"Elphaba,.." Nathaniel smiled "Don't you think Fiyero wants to know the truth?"

"What makes you say that?" Elphaba smiled "I chose you."  
"Sometimes I doubt you really did." Nathaniel turned to her. "If Fiyero had acknowledge that night, would I be married to you right now? Or would it be Fiyero?"  
"I don't think we can…" Elphaba paused "I love you."  
"And I love you too." He took her hand. "And I will help you, I will always help you. You know that."

"You shouldn't keep mentioning him…" Elphaba spoke "Fiyero will never find out."  
"He's the father." Nathaniel spoke "Don't you think he wants to know?"  
"And get everything started…" Elphaba turned to him. "Haven't you seen how people look at me? Nessa and her unnamed god people. If Glinda finds out that Fiyero cheated on her with me, she's going to hate me forever. I don't want that to happen for love that doesn't exist."  
"I think Fiyero cares for you." Nathaniel spoke "I think Fiyero loves you. Look at his behavior."  
"I don't love him anymore." Elphaba lied.

Elphaba turned around. She smiled for a moment at Nathaniel, he turned around and pulled something inside. It were two baby beds. Elphaba gave him a soft smile. The question where they came from was something she didn't need to ask. It was signed with: mom. That was Nathaniel and Glinda's mom. Ever since she heard about the baby she had send presents. The baby beds was one of the latest. Since the baby would live here. Elphaba stared at the dark brown color, thank god they weren't pink. It seemed like Glinda had not been informed, if so she would have insisted to go for the traditional blue and pink. Elphaba pushed the beds to the side of the room. They were on her side of the bed. Elphaba believed that Nathaniel would not be the one waking up içn the night. She would be that person.  
"Oh yeah.." Nathaniel grabbed a letter from his bag. "This came for you.."  
"From the wizard…" Elphaba smiled  
"Well, look at that." Nathaniel smiled "I thought we got rid of him."

"He wants to meet me as soon as possible." Elphaba smiled "He sends a train ticket, he wants me to come to the Emerald city. Isn't that great?"  
"You are not going by yourself." Nathaniel spoke "Can you at least take Glinda? I will be happier if I know she's with you. Nothing bad can happen when it's the two of you. I would go, but I am busy with some practical study for Science studies. The negative effects of talking animals.."  
"I can't believe that." Elphaba spoke "Doctor Dillemand hates that…"  
"Well, Nidiki isn't Dillemand." He kissed her head. "I hate him to, but I still want to pass the class."  
Elphaba slowly invited him in a hug. She pulled him closer. Nathaniel smiled as he spoke some words, he asked her to take care of herself. He asked so much of her. Elphaba noticed that her life started to get better. She had the man she cared for, she was happy. But yet her eyes and mind didn't leave Fiyero. When she saw him; something inside wanted to scream. She wanted to yell at him. She wanted to make him remember. Was it too much to ask. There were times at night that she still dreamt about Fiyero. Why was that? Elphaba smiled once again. She took the opportunity to look for Glinda.

That same afternoon they send a letter to the wizard, explaining they were going to arrive in a few days. Elphaba started to take some things she needed. Anything that she could use on a trip like this. Her sleeping bag was something she always took, the fear of getting an allergic reaction to the sheets at their hotel was something that followed her around. On the train Glinda stared at her.  
"I kind of gave Boq a shot…" Glinda spoke "We're kind of dating."  
"Kind of?" Elphaba raised an eyebrow. "How can you kind of date?"  
"As in, I haven't told anyone." Glinda spoke "I don't want anyone to know. What.."

"You love Boq." Elphaba spoke "You shouldn't care about what the school thinks. I mean look at me, my sister hates me for what I did."  
"Your sister is a stupid cow." Glinda smiled "Boq totally dumped her. How is that for revenge?"  
"Glinda…" Elphaba gave her a playful push. "And Fiyero?"  
"Haven't seen him, don't care." Glinda spoke "It doesn't matter, he's been flirting around the clock. I bet he's slept with the half student population."  
"Why would you assume that?" Elphaba turned to her. "I mean Fiyero is different right?"  
"Different, how different can he be?" Glinda turned away. "He's forgotten all about you."  
"What?" Elphaba turned to her. "About me?"  
"Yes, I told you about the Fea dreams." Glinda smiled "Turns out you're the Fea. Fiyero was having sex dreams about you. Isn't that so creepy?"  
"Yes." Elphaba turned away. "Very."  
"But it's over." Glinda smiled "He's going all Winkie prince on other girls. We are saved from him and other Fiyero guys. It can't get any better."

Elphaba turned to the window of the train. For once Glinda Upland had gotten back to her annoying self. She was dressed in a yellow dress, one Elphaba hadn't care for. She was relieved that Glinda had gotten to caught up in her own clothes and had forgotten to dress her. She had to admit that Glinda Upland many times got to her. She had to admit that it wasn't really that normal in the Upland family. Her sister Merlia was the same, but her brother and mother had a more carefree attitude towards the things that Glinda and Merlia cared for. Glinda's father was someone she hadn't met yet. He knew Glinda addressed him as Popsicle. Elphaba stared to her.

"What do you think the wizard is like?"  
"Wonderful." Were all the words Glinda said.  
"Wonderful, is that all you know about him?" Elphaba raised an eyebrow. "Is that what…"  
"He's the wonderful wizard of Oz." Glinda smiled "He has to be wonderful."  
"Your brother doesn't think so."  
"My brother doesn't trust great power…" Glinda smiled "He's one of those Animal activists."  
"Don't you agree that it's wrong to make the Munchkins lose power? That animals lose power?" Elphaba turned to her. "I'm going to bring this issue to the wizards eyes. I bet he's way too busy to even notice."  
"Or maybe it doesn't matter…"

* * *

Elphaba stepped through the port of the city of Emeralds. She smiled, green was everywhere around her. She wouldn't even notice she had been green. All of the people were wearing green glasses, and slowly she pushed hers on her nose.  
"You're green Elphaba." Glinda laughed  
"That's not very new." Elphaba turned around.  
"I'm green." Glinda turned around. "Elphaba, green is not my color."  
"Well, then you should never move here." Elphaba laughed "I heard that people aren't allowed to wear pink in the city."  
"Elphaba!" Glinda gave her a playful push. "If I ever lead us, I'll paint the city pink."  
"Then you won't be able to call it the Emerald city." Elphaba raised an eyebrow. "Glinda Ville would sound great. But a bit too much, don't you think?" "  
"Maybe…" Glinda smiled "Let's go to…"

Elphaba followed Glinda all over the city. She had never noticed how much energy the young Glinda had. The city brought out the best in her, and even in Elphaba. She stared at the moving people, this had been her very first musical. She stared at the people dancing over the stage. For once no one cared for her color of the skin. The green around the city was different from what she expected. She waited for people to say something, but no rude remarks followed. It took a whole hour and then she was standing before the palace of the wizard of Oz. Elphaba noticed that she pulled her arms closer to her body, was she scared about meeting the great wizard of Oz. Or was it something else. Elphaba took a step inside.  
"Miss Elphaba." The wizards stepped towards her. "Miss Upland."  
"Mister Wonderful wizard of Oz…" Glinda smiled "I have no idea what to call you."

"Well, that doesn't matter…" The wizard smiled "You can call me sir."  
"Well, don't you have a name?" Elphaba raised an eyebrow. "You can't be serious that every calls you the 'wonderful wizard of Oz'. Or is wonderful is fact your real name?"  
"Well, Madame Morrible is right…" He smiled "You are tricky."  
"Because I ask your name…" Elphaba spoke "After all you know mine. I think it would be a small effort to tell me your name."

"I have a quest for you my lady." The wizard took a step forward. "Chestiry over there always looks longingly at the birds. He wants to fly with them. Why not try a levitation spell? See it as a test…"  
"Off course.." Elphaba smiled.  
"Madame Morrible." The wizard called her out.

Elphaba stared at the old woman coming from behind the curtains. Apparently she worked for the wizards. Elphaba stared at the book she was holding, she knew that book. The Grimmiere. It was an ancient spell book. No one really knew where it came from. Elphaba didn't hear Madame Morrible, she just stared at the book. She opened it as it was handed to her. On the pages there were words noted down. She could read them, but she didn't always understand what they meant. Slowly she started to chant the words on the opened page. Everything became darker, but it could be the spell. Elphaba rocked back and forward as she spoke the last spell.  
"I knew she could do it. Didn't I tell you?" Madame Morrible jumped up.  
"What's wrong with him?" Elphaba turned to the monkey, he was rolling around on the floor. He screamed, the pain was clear in his eyes. Elphaba softly placed her hands on his shoulders hoping to ease the pain. "How can I turn it back?"  
"You can't…."

"You knew this would happen, didn't you?" Elphaba stood up. "Do something, you can stop his main sir."  
"I don't know how to." The wizards smiled "Doing magic is what I need you for."  
"So why do they call you the 'Wonderful wizard of Oz'?" Elphaba turned to him. "When you're neither a wizard nor a good person?"  
"I won't do anything like this." Elphaba turned to him. "I can't imagine you'd want a poor animal like that. I won't use this spell on any other animals."  
"Oh, I'm sorry dear, but you already have." The wizard pulled the handle, a sheet dropped and a cage full of monkeys was revealed, they all had wings. Chestiry was flying around the room, crying out of pain. Elphaba turned to him. "They can spy in the country for us, find animals."

"You're doing all this aren't you?" Elphaba had pain in her eyes. "I believed in you, I believed you were wonderful. I trusted you, but you don't disserve any of this. I won't do you bidding, I won't work for you. I'm leaving."  
"Elphaba!"  
"Get the guards, she knows too much." The wizard turned to her. "Don't worry, in her position she won't get far."

* * *

"Elphaba, stop!" Glinda yelled "You can't do this, they'll go after you."  
"I don't want my daughter and my son to see how I stand for something I don't believe in. Do you it's okay to teach someone that you can kill anyone."  
"So…" Glinda turned to her. "You do know he has power?"  
"So you're okay with it?" Elphaba turned to her. "Haven't you seen what he did to those monkeys? He hurt them, he steals the rights of animals. Why? Because they're different…"  
"Elphaba, haven't you harmed anyone ever?" Glinda spoke "Maybe it's for the better…"  
"Glinda, I don't want to live in a world where Animals don't talk."  
Elphaba turned around, she heard footsteps coming up the attack room. She slowly pushed a cabinet in front of the door. In her mind she started to curse, what did she have to do. In her hands she noticed the book that had been given to her. That book that she used. Elphaba opened it up. Maybe she should give herself a set of wings. She sat down, and started to chant. She needed to get out of her.  
"Elphie, that started all the problems…" Glinda turned to her. "It could be bad for the baby.."  
"You didn't care before…" Elphaba turned to her. "So why would you now?"

"Elphaba, I care for you!" Glinda yelled "Why are you acting in this way?"  
Elphaba didn't react, she just chanted the foreign words. She had her hands clenched to her stomach, in a way to protect her kids from any harm coming to them. She had never heard that spells could be dangerous for unborn babies. But she didn't feel like testing it. All she knew was that she had to get out of here. For the sake of her son and daughter. Where would she go? She hadn't even start to think about that. She hadn't thought about any of it. She turned around as the spell stopped. She didn't feel a thing. The wings that were supposed to grow from her back didn't appear.  
"Maybe you're not so powerful after all…" Glinda turned to her.

"Look…" Elphaba pointed to the old broom who flew towards her. "Glinda…"  
"Open this door!" There was a loud bang to the door.  
"Go with me, Glinda." Elphaba turned to her. "Think about what we could do together."  
"Elphaba…" Glinda turned to her. "I can't come with you…"  
"Why?"

"You are…" Glinda took a step back. "I don't want to become like you, Elphaba. You don't care about what those people think about you. I would rather be liked and not stand for something, then stand for something and not be liked."  
"You either stand for something…" Elphaba turned to her. "Or you fall for lies! His lies! You have two kind of people: people who do evil stuff and people who see evil stuff being done and not try to stop it. Glinda, don't be any of those. Come with me, fight with me. Don't watch him do evil stuff. They would do anything to make anyone look bad. They would kill their own people, mark my words."  
"Don't say that…" Glinda spoke "The wizard isn't so bad."  
"But Madame Morrible is…" Elphaba turned to her. "She would kill to make people shut up."  
"So don't go…"

"Glinda go with me…"  
"No…" Glinda paused "I'm not going. You go. I hope you're happy. I hope you're happy when you throw away the best chance you had in life."  
"It's not the best chance…" Elphaba turned to her. "I can't watch that man harming any living creature. You remember Dillemond. He would hurt him. He would harm anyone. Or any other animal, he is…"  
"Wonderful…" Glinda spoke

"I'm sorry…" Elphaba paused "I guess this is goodbye."  
"Elphie."

Elphaba stepped on the broom. She hovered through the window of the tower. Slowly she stared back. She heard the guards, they grabbed Glinda. She made her way back there, the words it's me, where words that would haunt her. She gave them a glare. She left the window without looking back.  
"How am I going to explain this to Nathaniel…" Glinda stared to the floor.

* * *

"Let me hear this right…" Nathaniel turned to Glinda. "My wife is of in the wild with our baby, you knew the wizards was a tool. She asked you to go with her and you let her go by herself. She could be in danger, she could be attacked by wild animals. Glinda, you betrayed your friend. I told her the wizard couldn't be trusted. I knew he…"  
"We'll find her Nathan." Glinda turned to her. "She'll turn up."  
"She's not going to come here…" Nathaniel screamed "The wizards minions are already guarding the grounds. She can't get in here without being noticed. I just lost my wife…"

"It's going to be fine…"  
"This is all your fault!" Nathaniel screamed "You and your need to be popular. You choose those people above your best friend! Popularity doesn't mean a thing Glinda. Friendship does! And you gave it up, for some waving. What are you going to do? Follow the wizard while he hurts people. While he hurts her? If he finds her, he'll kill her…"  
"He's not like that…."

"He is…" Nathaniel turned around. "Elphaba saw that, then why can't you see it with that blond brain of yours. You really are an idiot."  
"That's an awful thing to say…" Glinda spoke "I just…"  
"So you telling our people that she's wicked…" Nathaniel turned to her. "Is proof of your friendship for her? If you cared for her that much, you would have gone with her. You would have supported her. You just drove a knife in her back…"  
"I didn't…" Glinda spoke "We'll find her."  
"How?" Nathaniel turned to Glinda. "I don't know where to start, I hardly know Gillikin. She won't hide here, it's crawls with Gale Force, so does Munchkinland. The only places she can hide are in the far outskirts of Oz. Maybe Vinkus are the Quadling country. That's the place they won't find her. She'll think that…"

"If you go to her, they'll follow you." Glinda spoke "Looking for her is dangerous. They need to think you're on my side. That we're against her. We need to get in the city, it's the only way we can find her. Find her and protect her…"  
"What is it your blond mind has in mind?" Nathaniel turned to her. "Are you subjecting I join the Gale Force? Are you?"

"Exactly."

* * *

Elphaba cursed as she lay herself down in the cave. It wasn't nice, it was cold and she wasn't carrying anything for warmth. Her clothes were wet and her hair was curling around her face. Only now she could produce what had happened. She was a fugitive. Everyone in Oz would be looking for her in a matter of moments. Hiding near the Emerald city wasn't smart, and even the caves of the dark forest wouldn't keep her save for a long time. She had gone away from the yellow brick road. She knew she was getting closer to Vinkus. She wasn't to find a nice house, and stay there. But the only thing she found was this wet cave. The rain hadn't done good, and Elphaba was shaking. She could get sick at this rate. The Grimiere was lodged in her bag. It hadn't gotten wet. Elphaba looked for wood, but it was all of it couldn't form a strong camp fire.  
"Have you heard of that girl?" She heard voices. Elphaba pulled herself closer to the rocks. She shook of cold and fear. There was no way she could escape unnoticed. "Such a sad story…"

The voices came closer and as Elphaba pulled herself farther in the cave, she put her hands in front of her stomach. Elphaba hoped they wouldn't come here. A couple of moments later she heard the voices almost directly with her.  
"Who's there?" the voice said. "I can see you in the cave…"  
"Step back…" Elphaba pulled the broom in her hands and pointed it at them. "I have a broom, and I'm not afraid to use it. I think."

"You're the girl…" The goat stepped from the dark. "Oh dear, you're shaking."  
"Poor girl…" The rabbit stepped from the dark. "You'll get sick. Put the broom down, we're not going to hurt you. We all idolize you, never had anyone stood up for us. People in the city think you're a hero. It's all everyone can talk about."  
"The news go here so fast…" The goat spoke "I'm Rosie, I'm doctor Dillemand's daughter."  
"I didn't know he had a daughter." Elphaba stepped from the darkness. "I'm Elphaba. I.."

"Come with us, darling." The rabbit spoke "Everyone in town will be happy to help you…"

* * *

"Meet the captain of the Gale Force, Fiyero Tiggular." The people started to clap.  
"You've got to be joking me." Nathaniel turned away. "He's the one leading the search for Elphaba. He's not going…"  
"Don't…" Glinda stared at him.

Nathaniel didn't smile, he missed Elphaba. Three weeks had passed by, he hadn't seen Elphaba. He had no idea how the baby was doing. If she was okay, the wicked witch hadn't made an appearance yet. Still all the citizens of Oz feared her. There wasn't one thing that Elphaba had done. Yet the Gale Force had been setting fire to farms. They had done so, and blamed the Wicked Witch. It was easy. Nathaniel was mad with his sister, because she had taken the job that was meant for Elphaba. She knew what the truth and chose to follow the man that did this to her. Glinda loved popularity. It was too much for her. Nathaniel turned to Fiyero, he left the stage and stepped away. Nathaniel followed his silently. He noticed how Fiyero was hanging against a wall. There were tears in his eyes.  
"You're having a difficult time…" Nathaniel stepped next to him. "I miss her too…"  
"You don't believe the stories right?" Fiyero turned to him. "They're not right. Elphaba couldn't do anything like that. Can you believe she would set fire to anything? She's 8 months pregnant, she can…"  
"I know…" Nathaniel turned to her. "You care for her, don't you?"  
"I love her." Fiyero spoke "I will help you find her. I won't harm her."  
"She…" Nathaniel paused "I'm scared she's been hurt."  
"She's Elphaba." Fiyero spoke "She's going to be okay. I promise."  
"We need to find her…" Nathaniel spoke "She'll need help with the baby."

They didn't find her. Time went by. 6 years had gone by, without one sign of Elphaba. Fiyero hadn't heard of her, neither did Nathaniel. Fiyero put his hand to his head. She had been spotted around the country, but they never found her. They knew that she was leading a group of animals. A resistance. She had been sabotaging things of the wizard, and even had been protecting certain families against the fires of the Gale Force. Yet that her good deeds didn't get to the wide public. The families that were rescues by her, where believed to be followers. Most of the times they disappeared. Sometimes Fiyero saw how these families were slain in front of them. Fiyero was sick by the things they did. His love for Elphaba kept him going, and sometimes he was able to save the people. The people that were important to her, and Fiyero wouldn't let her sacrifice mean a thing. He didn't know what happened to her child. Never was Elphaba spotted with a baby. Or an infant. Her baby would be 6. It would have passed the toddler age. It would be a child. A cute child with the same beautiful brown eyes. The same dark black hair. Fiyero had tears in his eyes. Fiyero hoped that the baby would be save, he hoped the baby would give Elphaba the love she missed. He hoped she was happy.

"No sing of the witch." The member of the Gale Force stepped towards her. "She's laying low. She's not making any appearances."  
"Well…"

"Fiyero…" Glinda stepped towards him. "We're not going to find her. Nathaniel is a mess, he misses her like crazy. You are a mess too, don't you understand. She doesn't want to be found…"  
"Off course she does." Fiyero turned to her. "She's scared to death. She thinks we're going to harm her. She's scared of Nathaniel, me and even you Glinda. She's scared…"  
"Scared, Elphaba isn't scared."  
"Off course she is." Fiyero spoke "She's a mom right now. If we find her, she'll fear that her child will be hurt. The wizard would kill her."

"Fiyero…"  
"I miss her Glinda."  
"I miss her, too."

* * *

Elphaba stepped in the kitchen. It was a small house, but it still made her feel as home as possible. The city was located close to the Emerald city, hid in the forest. No one ever came there, people believed the city to be haunted. It was that foolish nature of the people that had kept them save this five years. They believed the dark nature of the wicked walked around in the cold and dark land. The forest was close and the wind blew between the leaves. And some scary animals seemed to prove the wickedness of everything around them.  
Elphaba turned around and placed the dishes on the counter. She stared through the window. This was an open field in the close forest. People could walk around. They needed to be careful, but still they were safe here. Elphaba used to fly the other side, many of the people believed that she had crossed the dessert. That she was looking for people to follow her. People believed she was going to take over the city. Yet, she had no such plan. Right now it would be interesting. So she always traveled from West to East. No one would ever see her fly directly to her home. She wouldn't lead any of the Gale Force to the safe haven. She was smarter than that.  
Elphaba now stared from the open window. Staring at the trees that were surrounding them. She hadn't made an appearance for the last two weeks, she believed it was her time off. Even the wicked should take some time to relax. How would she be able to make up evil plans if she was stressed out of her mind. Elphaba was mad with everyone around her, specially the Gale force. They chose to attack local Oz citizens. Innocent people, later they blamed her. Anyone she could save, would be saved. Yet it brought her danger.  
"Mommy…" A girl with dark black hair and sparkling blue eyes walked towards her. She had the exact same exotic color as Fiyero. She had her nose, his cheekbone and had small blue freckles. Elphaba believed they would grow out to full blown diamonds as the child grew up. She had five of them, mixed with the soft freckles that were normal. She had been relieved to find out that her daughter didn't share her green color.

"Ally.." Elphaba pulled her up in her arms. "Where is your brother?"  
"He's outside…" Ally smiled "He's playing with Rosie."  
"Rosie will love that." Elphaba smiled "Did you clean your room?"  
"I did." Ally gave a smile.  
"That means you didn't do it, young lady." Elphaba laughed "Clean your room right now. I don't want any toys flying around in the house."  
"But Walker didn't do it either…" Ally spoke "He never cleans up his room. I always have to do it. So, why doesn't to clean up too?"  
"I'm going to get him right now…" Elphaba pushed her towards the stairs. "Now go young lady. Okay?"  
"Okay…"

Elphaba paused for a short moment as she saw how her daughter went upstairs to her room. She took the towel and started to do some of the washing up. She turned around and walked outside where her son was still standing. He was standing next to the goat that saved her life 6 years ago. She owned everything to her. She stared at her son, he looked exactly like Fiyero. He had the same dark eyes as she had. The blue diamonds that were from the royal line where there too. They were larger than her daughters.  
"Walker, have you cleaned your room?"  
"No." The boy laughed  
"Then do it right this instant." Elphaba placed her hands on her hip. "You promised to do it mister. So now clean up your room?"  
"But Ally didn't have to do it…"  
"I told her to do it to." Elphaba glared at him. "It's you that get away with it. So don't say your sister doesn't do anything. Go help your sister, you always make a mess of your room."  
"Mommy!"

"No, complaining mister!" Elphaba turned away from him. "Go clean up your room. I don't want to trip over one of your toys."  
Walker stepped towards the house. She stared at the little boy who wasn't even 6 yet. Elphaba smiled as she returned to the kitchen. She started to boil some food, as she turned to the plates. Elphaba pointed to them, and they hovered to the table. Elphaba liked to use magic. She believed a couple of simple spells were not dangerous. It was the Grimiere she wouldn't use. She stepped back to the food and started to cut the vegetables. If you lived in an animal city, you didn't eat meat. It was a simple form of respect. So Elphaba and her kids were vegetarians. At times they would eat eggs and drink milk. Everyone did. It was important to keep their selves healthy. It was important they would have enough calcium to keep themselves well fed. They couldn't get cold in the winter. Elphaba knew they needed to stay healthy. They had one doctor in the city, Elphaba had brought her daughter to him for some vaccinations, Walker had gotten them earlier.

"I finished mom!" Ally ran in the room.  
"Can I look?" Elphaba smiled  
"I swear I'm done." Ally smiled "Can you play with me?"  
"Mommy's cooking dinner…" Elphaba smiled "Can you draw something for mommy?"  
"Yeah!" Ally ran towards the small coffee table and took the box of pencils. She started to draw, Elphaba turned to the child. She thought about everything going on in Oz. Nathaniel had joined the Gale force, the man that loved her was haunting her. She hadn't even dared to find contact, she knew that they would capture her if she ever tried. And she wouldn't be caught. She had her family to protect. She couldn't protect herself from it. She thought about Fiyero, the father of the twin. If Fiyero would ever lay his eyes on the kids, he would figure out right away that Walker was his son. His daughter had her looks. The tiny blue diamonds were not that noticeable. Elphaba finished the diner and stepped to the table. She pulled her tiny daughter in her arms.  
"How are you my Ally?" Elphaba smiled at her. She kneeled and put her daughter on her knee so she could still draw. "What are you drawing?"  
"I'm drawing Rosie…" Ally smiled  
'It's beautiful, my baby." Elphaba kissed her head.

"Mommy, can we go to the green city?" Ally smiled at her. "It's not that far…"  
"No, we can't baby." Elphaba turned to her. "They think mommy's bad. But mommy is not. So we can't go to the green city. It's not safe for us."  
"Mommy…" Ally put her head on Elphaba's shoulder. "I love you, mommy."

* * *

Nathaniel sat down on the bed. He slowly pulled the covers around his body. It had been 6 years since he had seen the love of his life. For all he knew, she could be hurt right now. It wasn't normal for Elphaba not to make an appearance every two weeks. Right now it had been a month. A month without a sign of life. He thought about the twin Elphaba would be having. She had been pregnant for 7 months when she fled the Emerald city. For all he knew, something would have gone wrong. Or Elphaba could have a child. Everyone believed it was his child. Two children. Would it be a boy and a girl? Or two girls or maybe even two cute baby boys. He thought about how they would look. He hoped the little girl would look like Elphaba. Her wonderful beautiful eyes, maybe even her skin tone. He knew that Elphaba would be happy that the kid would be green free. Yet he believed the baby would look cute with her mom's skin tone. It was his favorite thing about Elphaba.

Nathaniel stepped from the bed. He headed outside, fear and panic was capturing the streets of the city. Everyone feared that the wicked Witch of the West was planning a major attack. They had called her the wicked Witch of the west, because they believed that she enslaved the West. That's where she flew from. Nathaniel knew better, she wasn't hiding in the west. She wouldn't be. There was no way Elphaba would fly straight home and lead everyone there. He knew her better than that. Even he couldn't find a place she could be hiding. And if he did, he wouldn't head there. He didn't want the Gale force to follow him. He could get her and the kids hurt. Would Elphaba be raising the child?  
"Nathan…" Fiyero turned to her. "No sightings of her. I know you're worried."  
"I'm not just worried about her…" Nathaniel turned to her. "She was pregnant."  
"I'm sure Elphaba is taking great care of your child." Fiyero whispered. "She cares for the baby. When we find her, we'll find a way to let you and her…"

"Fiyero…" Nathaniel turned to her. "What about you and love?"  
"My parents want me to marry this girl named Sarima." Fiyero spoke "Only if I can find someone I truly love, I can get rid of the marriage. Elphaba was the only one I ever truly loved and she loves you. She made that pretty clear the last time I saw her. They want the family line to keep going."  
"What if you just…" Nathaniel turned to her. "Is there any way to notice they're from your bloodline? I mean how do you parents know…"  
"Blue diamonds." Fiyero spoke "Every year you get one more. They grow bigger as you grow older. The girls have slightly smaller diamonds. At young age you can't notice them at times."  
"So you would know…" Nathaniel spoke "By just looking…"  
"Yes."

"Fiyero…" Nathaniel turned to her. "There's something you need to know about Elphaba."

* * *

**Dum, dum, dum. What will Nathaniel tell Fiyero? Will he tell about the baby? Find out more about Elphaba, as Green Emerald enters the second act of the Wicked musical. Don't forget to write a review about this long chapter! Don't forget it! I hope to give you another chapter as fast as possible. **

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**

**If you're a big fan of me and my writing, nominate me for The Sixth Annual WickedGreg Awards! on s/8777334/1/The-Sixth-Annual-WickedGreg-Awards . You can nominate Out of Oz or Green Emerald for the category you think is best. Or maybe even nomnate me for best writer. I'd be forever grateful.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey,**

**Big Thank you for all the reviews and the nominations. I got 4: Best Author, Best Other Pairing (for Nathaniel/Elphaba or Glinda/Fiyero), best Original character (Nathaniel Upland) And Best Overall Fic for Out of Oz. Thanks for the nominations, if you love my stories go VOTE. Thank you, thank you, thank you. Can't say that enough. **

**Another person that disserve a nomination like this is Mara Sandroff from AfterWicked. If you haven't checked out the site, you should! Amazing after musical story. And it's getting better every week! Good to www dot afterwicked dot com **

**Enjoy the chapter!  
Chapter of Out of Oz is coming too! **

**TempeGeller!**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Thank Goodness… **

"What do I need to know?" Fiyero turned to her. "Do you know anything about her I don't? Cause if you think about places…"  
"Fiyero, it's about the baby…" Nathaniel paused "the child. I think you should…"  
"Elphaba is a great mom." Fiyero turned to him. "Your child is fine, that's the last thing I want to hear about it. He or she is born safe and Elphaba is keeping her safe."

"It's not that…"

"Right now, I don't want to know." Fiyero turned to him. "Only words that can make me find her matter. You want your child back, I'll find both of them."  
"You mean all three of them…" Nathaniel turned to him. "She was expecting twins. They would be almost six, if they're alive."  
"I already promised you I would get her back for you…" Fiyero turned to him. "The knowledge of Elphaba being save and sound. Elphaba being loved…"  
"Don't you?" Nathaniel turned to him. "Why don't you want her for yourself?"  
"She made it clear that you're…" Fiyero turned to him. "You're the one, you're the better guy. You were able to look past her green skin right away. And I was the one that hurt her in away. There was a certain thing I should have done, and I didn't. I keep going over it. I don't disserve Elphaba, but you do. I want her with you, because I love her with every fiber of my heart. When you love someone, you want them to be happy. Even if it's not with you. I would catch a bullet for Elphaba any day. I would die for her…"  
"I don't understand where she's hiding…" Nathaniel stared at the map. "We've searched every Animal city. She can't stay missing in the land of Oz…"

"In Vinkus alone there are 30 undiscovered caves, a couple of unknown forests and great lagoons. Any of these places are potential hide outs. The Gale force couldn't enter them." Fiyero turned to him. "We haven't covered a tenth of Oz."  
"Do you know these areas?" Nathaniel turned to him. "Off course you don't. How would she?"  
"Elphaba is smart, undiscovered area isn't brought in map by the wizard authority. It means the Gale force won't enter without a direct need. And even if we enter a lagoon, chances are she can outrun us." Fiyero turned to Nathaniel. "If she doesn't want to be found, we won't find her."  
"What about setting up a trap?"  
"If we set up a trap, the whole force will know." Fiyero turned to him. "I need to guide you to an area where she could be. Than you need to disappear. It's that simple.."

"I thought we were trying to find her?"  
"Yes, so we can make you disappear." Fiyero turned to her. "I don't want to capture her, I want you to go with her. That way both of us will know she's safe."

* * *

"A Animal city near the border of Vinkus was attacked yesterday." Rose said "They destroyed everything they found, only a few animals were fortunate enough to survive. They were.."  
"Looking for me…" Elphaba stepped in the room holding her child.  
"That's their official reason." The raven spoke. "They were just looking for a reason to search every Animal city. Most of us are leaving the cities, heading to undiscovered area. Only there we are save. Save from them, the forests are dangerous at night time."  
"What about the kids?" Elphaba turned to Rosie. "Are they still able to play without getting caught?" "Here, yes." The raven spoke "That Fiyero Tiggular is too dumb to figure out that forest can hide a town. He's the captain, a dumb one I might add. How do you feel about you husband turning against you? He's with them…"  
"I know.."

"I was thinking about taking them to the lake…" Rosie spoke "You know how much Ally loves the flowers. She need to swim, it will be getting colder."  
"I'm not sure." Elphaba turned towards her. "Is the lake save? I trust you, but you know how sneaky Ally gets. She can't wait to see the green city, I can't help but fear that…"  
"I always keep an eye on her…"  
"And I trust you.." Elphaba spoke "But there's two of them. When Ally's up to something, Walker will keep you distracted just long enough for Ally to beat the dust."  
"You're too worried, miss Elphaba." The raven whispered.

Elphaba slowly turned away from the group talking people and stepped towards the house. There were no kids in the tow, not even Animal kids. Hers were the only ones. And the Animals helped her talked care of them. Elphaba knew how much her daughter loved the lake. It was a small lake. It was the place the closest to the Yellow brick road and the emerald city. A small child could fit between the tree line and simple walk up the grand 'green' city. That was what Ally called it. Ally was convinced the city was the source of power, yet Elphaba didn't remember any of that. Actually the city itself had been good. It was the people that ruled it that were bad. The people that had called her the wicked witch of the west. Elphaba slowly stepped towards the rood her kids shared. Ally was asleep, clutching her doll. She had to admit, that she should be grateful she went in to hiding. Fiyero would have figured out Walker was his son. He wouldn't have to doubt five minutes, he was a small version of the Vinkus prince. Ally was the one that he wouldn't be sure. She slowly sat down and pulled her daughter in a hug.  
"I'm sleeping mommy." Ally opened her eyes. "Mommy…"

"You're sleeping." Elphaba lay down next to her. "What about I tickle you?"  
"No, mommy." Ally smiled  
"You must never tell anyone about mommy." Elphaba turned to her. "When you ever meet anyone, you can't tell them mommy's here. Ever. You have to say you don't have a mommy."  
"Why mommy?"  
"Because they hate mommy…" Elphaba had tears in her eyes. "Everyone hates mommy."  
"I don't hate you mommy." Ally smiled "And Everyone the frog likes you."  
"Just like my little buttercup." Elphaba smiled.

"What if you and Rosie go to the lake today?" Elphaba turned to her. "Just to swim, what do you think my little Ally. What do you say?"  
"Yey! " She jumped up. "I love you, mommy."  
"I love you too, buttercup." Elphaba smiled

* * *

Fiyero stared at the empty village. Nathaniel was staring at Animal who was shouting about this support towards Elphaba. He told them he would never tell them where she was. Fiyero doubted if the fox even knew what she looked like. Many animals knew about her reputation. Only a few had led eyes on her. At least the ones they met never knew anything more than her rumored green color. Many of those even believed it was a cruel rumor spread by the wizard.  
"You can kill me…" The fox spoke "I won't tell her where she is."  
"I doubt he even knows…" Nathaniel turned around. "Go!"

"What?" The Fox turned to him. "Why?"  
"Because you know nothing…" Nathaniel spoke "We'll say the town was abandoned. You see you find safety. And if you see her, tell her to stay save."

"What are we going to do now?" Nathaniel turned around.  
"We found nothing, sir!" The man of the Gale force said before Fiyero told them to head back to the city. Fiyero stared at the empty city. What were the expecting? This spotting of the witch wouldn't be any more real than all the others had been. He turned to Nathaniel and stepped in the woods. He had to admit that all of this years were too much. Looking for the love of his life, that would never be his. The truth was that he only wanted to find her, to make sure someone could take care of her. Fiyero had to admit there were so many places he wanted to check. The haunted forest close to the city was one he wanted to search. The only reason they didn't search there was the superstitious nature. The forest was way too close for any adult to pass through. So Elphaba wouldn't be hiding out there. Fiyero put his hand to his head. He returned to the house. He lived there all by himself, there were letters on the table. Letters that were begging him to return to the Vinkus. Some of them even asked him to marry Sarima right away. Fiyero was unable to return, not if he didn't know Elphaba was save. There was a soft knock on the door.

"Glinda…" Fiyero said as he opened the door. "How are you?"  
"That last tip was nothing…" Glinda stepped inside. "Again?"  
"chances are they were just trying to see if we would react." Glinda sat down.  
"Fiyero, how are you going to find her?" Glinda turned to him. "I wanted to meet the baby. I wanted to see my friend being a mother. This is all my fault, Fiyero. Like Nathaniel said, if I had the…"  
"Then both of you would have been on the run…"  
"Well, she wouldn't have been alone." Glinda reacted "She would have been with me. I would have been able to help her. Being alone is way worst."  
"Glinda, this is not your fault…"

"Boq keeps saying that too…" Glinda sat down. "Every day I feel the need to apologize for not going. I miss her, like you do."  
"It's weird…" Fiyero turned away. "Every day I love her more. I wish…"  
"I'm so sorry for everything, Fiyero." Glinda turned to him. "If I had just seen…"  
"I should have been honest with you."

* * *

'Watch Ally', were the last two words Elphaba had told Rosie. And now the goat turned around the large lake. Five minutes, that was all it was. Five minutes had she let herself turn away from the child. Five minutes had brought her here. Running around the lake, looking for a little girl. Alisa, Elphaba's young daughter. She called out to Ally, but no one reacted. The goat didn't want to go home without the child. There was nothing worse than telling Elphaba that Ally had ran off. This had happened before, most of the times she hadn't gotten far. She had to admit that with age, Rosie had grown more clever and more flexible. Translation, the girl could fit through the forest to the yellow brick road. The yellow brick road and the emerald city. Why had they stayed so close? If they were living in the middle of nowhere, there wouldn't have been an issue.  
"What's wrong Rosie?" The raven spoke.  
"The child, Ally." Rosie yelled

"How long has it been?"  
"I don't know…" Rosie started to turn around. "Elphaba's going to be pissed."  
"Worried." The raven spoke "Look, I'll fly to the road. If I find her, I'll send her back to the town."

Rosie slowly started to walk around the lake once more again. Why was she doing this? Why was she not going to Elphaba? Maybe there was some kind of spell to look for her. Maybe Ally had returned home. It wouldn't be the first time she had gone off on her own. She didn't know where the child had her sense of adventure. Elphaba didn't like going on adventures, she liked the safety of home. And she was for sure that the 'Upland' boy wasn't the father of her children. She recognized the Vinkus birthmark on Ephaba's son Walker. She headed back to the town, the first thing she saw was Walker and Elphaba sitting on the porch. Ally wasn't there.  
"Where's Alisa?" Elphaba jumped up.  
"So you mean she didn't come home…" Rosie turned around. "I've looked everywhere, I simple can't find her. I think she might have. I swear, I only lost her for 5 minutes and she was gone."

"I know Rosie…" Elphaba tried to hide her panic. "Look, she can't have gotten far. I'll take my broom, and I'll find her. I'll…"  
"And they'll see you with a child…" a voice said. "It shows weakness."  
"She's my child…" Elphaba turned towards him. "And I'm going to find her."

* * *

Fiyero 's sleep was disturbed by a loud scream. He pulled himself out of the bed, and slipped in his uniform. It was green, just like the city. Sometimes he just wanted to sleep through the day, but right now he didn't. It took him about a minute to dress, and couple more to arrange his hair. Than he put on his shoes. The door swung open, and Fiyero walked to the group of Gale force soldiers.  
"What's going on here?" Fiyero spoke "I heard a scream…"  
Fiyero stared at the scene for the very first. One of the soldiers was holding a small child, he had pulled her arms behind her back. The child had dark black hair, sweet freckles on her face and beautiful blue eyes. He almost felt like he was staring at someone he knew. Another soldier was aiming his gun at her. A young child, why would they be doing this to the kid?

"Why are you pointing the gun at her?" Fiyero glared at them. "Release her."  
"But, mister Tiggular." The soldier replied "She could be related to the wicked witch of the West.. We should take her to the southern…  
"She's no day older than 5…" Fiyero turned to him. "What do you believe she's going to do? Kill the wizard? She's a child. Let her go! Now!"  
The guards released the child and almost directly the kid stepped towards Fiyero like she trust him instinctively. She put her arms around him.

"What's your name?" Fiyero turned to her. "You must have a name.."  
The girl didn't react, she just pulled closer to Fiyero. In a way trying to hid from the soldiers that were still looking at her in a dangerous way. Fiyero's eyes showed anger. The soldiers stepped away, as Fiyero pulled the girl in his arms. He slowly headed for his apartment. He slowly put the child on the first chair he could find. Fiyero stared at her, the child looked like she was cared for. Her hair was brushed and her clothes were clean. This wasn't one of those kids that ran away from home. The children that ran to the city were different, they were older and not as panicked as this child. In most cases they even ignored the Gale force. The kid had no idea where she was going. It almost looked like her mom had lost her in town. Fiyero in front of him.

"Okay, your mommy must be worried…"

"I don't have a mommy.." the child said.  
"What's your name?" Fiyero slowly turned to her.  
"Ally." Ally stared up at him.  
"Ally, if you don't have a mommy?" Fiyero turned to her. "Then who takes care of you?"  
"I have no mommy…" Ally stared at him.

"What about your daddy?" Fiyero turned to her. "You must have a daddy."  
"What's a daddy?" Ally turned to him.  
"You know, a daddy." Fiyero smiled "The one that loves your mommy."  
"Then I don't have a daddy either." Ally turned to him. "Can I go?"

"You just told me, you don't have a mommy." Fiyero turned to her. "And you don't have a daddy, where do you want to go young lady?"  
"Home."  
"So I'll bring you home."  
"Mommy says…"

"So you have a mommy…" Fiyero turned to her.

Ally slowly turned away from him and pulled her knees to her face. She started to cry. Fiyero heard her tears, it was too much for him. It reminded him of missing Elphaba. It was clear to him how hard this child looked like her. The universe was torturing him. They let his mind believe the child looked like Elphaba. In reality the kid could look different. It was his mind that wanted Elphaba to be close. He slowly turned to the child. She was trembling. Fiyero slowly pulled her in his arms, like a father would do. The child started to calm down bit by bit. He slowly put her on the cough. The soft blanket almost reached her head.  
"So, if you tell me where your mommy lives…" Fiyero smiled "I'm going to bring you home. You can trust me. I promise. Ally…"

"What's your name?" Ally turned to him.

"My name is Fiyero…" Fiyero smiled "Some people call me Yero."  
"Yero." Ally smiled

"Yero." Fiyero smiled "So your mommy?"

Fiyero noticed that the kid slowly turned away from him. A couple of seconds later he heard a soft snoring sound. The child had fallen in a deep sleep. Fiyero slowly stepped around in the room. What did children eat? The kid would be hungry if she woke up. He had no idea, did he need to give her sweets? Or was that something he shouldn't do. Did he need to give her something healthy? Vegetables? Brussels sprouts, or was this kid like all other kids? Fiyero didn't like them either, why would this child like it. Or maybe the girl wasn't like him. Maybe he should get her a doll, he could win her trust by giving her a toy. That way he could figure out who her mom was. Fiyero slowly opened his kitchen cabinets. There was noting a kid could like.  
"Fiyero…" Glinda stepped in the room. "What are you doing?"  
"Do you know what kids like?" Fiyero turned to her.

"Candy…"Glinda saw the child. "Where did you get her?"

"The Gale force believed she was related to Elphaba." Fiyero turned to her. "They were pointing the gun at the small child. She doesn't even dare to tell me who her mommy is. I think she believes they are going to hurt her."  
"They did that to an innocent child?" Glinda turned to him. "What if she doesn't have a mommy?"

"I figured out she has a mommy…" Fiyero turned to Glinda. "She doesn't know what a daddy is, but she has a mommy. I somehow believe she got lost…"

"Poor kid…" Glinda turned to him. "Kids like dolls."

"Do you know where you get those?"  
"Fiyero are you really brainless?" Glinda turned to him. "You get them in a toy store, they have one right next to the musical theatre. You pass by it every day."  
"Well, I never had a reason to notice. " Fiyero smiled "Is there any chance you can pick up some toys? You're a girl, you know what she would like."  
"Fiyero!" Glinda turned to him. "You can't be that brainless, I'm sure you have enough brain cells. You'll figure it out."

"Please, Lin." Fiyero turned to her. "I know…"  
"Why do you assume I like buying kids things?" Glinda raised an eyebrow. "Me and Boq are not getting a baby yet. So…"  
"Please…"

"Okay." Glinda smiled "But you better give me money for clothes to. If you want me to get toys, you'll have to let me buy clothes to. It's all or nothing."  
"Go nuts…" Fiyero smiled

* * *

Elphaba stepped through the room. The black raven flew back in the room. He stared at her with his worried eyes. Elphaba sat down.  
"Ralf, where is she?"  
"The Gale force captured her…" Ralf spoke "Luckily the captain of the Gale force didn't see her as a treat. He took her to his apartment and is trying to return her to you."

"Ally is with her father?" Elphaba had spoken the truth for the first time in 7 years.

"The Gale force captain is her father…" Rosie turned to her. "We all knew my dear. It's pretty clear that our little Walker if royalty. The markings on his skin are the sign of Vinkus, even your husband would have noticed that."  
"He knew…" Elphaba turned to them. "When we got married he knew Fiyero was the father. He didn't care. So…"

"He seems to be caring for her…"

"The question is…" Rosie spoke "How are we going to get her back?"  
"I'll have to sneak in to the city…" Elphaba spoke "And get her."  
"Well, she's save for now." Ralf spoke. "I overheard them, Fiyero asked Glinda to get her toys. I think we better over think everything we do. If we act foolish, we could be caught. Alisa is having the time of her life…"

"I miss my Ally." Elphaba cried.

* * *

"Thank you Fiyero." Glinda stepped in his apartment carrying all kinds of clothes. "I never knew there were so many cute clothes for little girls. She's about 5ish. After all that 'Elphaba' drama, I forgot how much I enjoy shopping. I got her a doll and a few books. Elphaba always said that we should also feed the mind. That and the books were 50 percent off. That and I brought some toys for her and a game. We could all play it."  
"thanks you Glinda." Fiyero placed the bags on the table. "She hasn't said anything when she woke. She woke up to drink some water and went back to sleep. She is too smart to fall for my tricks…"

"Has anyone reported a missing child?" Glinda turned to him. "I mean if she's lost, you have to notice. Right?"

"Not if she's scared…" Fiyero turned to Glinda. "Glinda, don't you think this child looks like…"  
"Fiyero, you're…" Glinda turned to him. "We're projecting things on this child. We want her to be Elphaba's. That doesn't make her the child. She looks nothing like my brother."  
"I guess you're right…"  
"Off course I am…" Glinda smiled "Why don't I talk to her?"

Glinda slowly moved to the girl. She sat down on the floor and stared at her. Now she saw what Fiyero had been talking about. The girl looked like Elphaba. She was impressed how strong her mind wanted to see Elphaba. If only she could see what the child really looked like. This was not Elphaba's child. This was a random stranger's child. A stranger that hadn't noticed that she was gone.  
"Ally…" Glinda softly shook her.  
"Mommy…" Ally whispered in her sleep. She opened her eyes in shock as she saw the new figure. To Ally the new blonde seemed sweet, but she still didn't trust her. She tried to move away, but noticed she couldn't move any farther. Glinda pulled the doll from the bag and placed it in her arms.

"Where's your mommy?" Glinda smiled "We can find her…"

"If you find my mommy, you'll hurt her…"  
"We won't hurt her." Glinda smiled "Me and Yero want you back with you mommy. Your mommy will be very worried about you."  
"You can't hurt mommy!"


	11. Chapter 11

**_Hey, _**

**_This chapter is mostly Fiyero's Point of View. A bit of Elphaba, I am going to use flash backs next chapter. Mostly Fiyero bonding with Ally, without knowing it's his child.  
I hope you all love this. Thanks again for the nominations. If you think I disserve to win, vote. _**

**_Enjoy, _**

**_TempeGeller._**

* * *

**Chapter 11: The no one's child**

Fiyero was staring at the kid. She had the same dark black hair as Elphaba. The longer he stared at the little girl, the more the resemblance haunted him. Why was faith so cruel? Why would they make him see things that weren't there? He believed the child didn't look like the woman he was hopelessly in love with. The little girl was still sleeping. She looked about 5 years old. He already punished the gale force member that had arrested the little girl. He couldn't believe they had pointed their guns at a little girl. This girl was the daughter he could have had. He knew the girl would be the same age as Elphaba's kid. Almost six.  
"I see no one has claimed her yet…" Glinda stepped next to Fiyero. "I don't understand how anyone can't miss a little girl like her."  
"She's a kid…" Fiyero turned to her. "You don't claim a kid, you claim a pet."  
"It's your mind…" Glinda leaned to the wall. "This kid does not look like Elphaba."  
"I know, Elphaba's kid would have been her age." Fiyero moved his hand through his hair. "It's been 6 years since we've seen her. I hoped that I would…"  
"I hoped she would made my brother know…" Glinda paused "Elphaba is really selfish, it's…"  
"Do you even know what's going through her mind?" Fiyero turned to Glinda. "Her husband has joined the group assigned to find and capture her. Off course she doesn't come, she probably feels betrayed. I can understand…"

Fiyero slowly sat down on the bed and put his hand on the little girls forehead. He smiled when the girl smiled in her sleep. It was weird to see that smile on a little girl. He remembered the times when Elphaba had smiled like that. It was memories like that, that made him keep the girl close to him. He didn't want anyone else to care for the girl.  
"Fiyero, you're aware that her parents are going to pick her up…" Glinda turned to him. "Look at you, you're starting to care for this girl. In a week or so, she'll be gone and your heart will be broken. She's not your daughter."  
"I have to take care of her…" Fiyero smiled.

"Yes, take care." Glinda turned to him. "Not treat her as your own daughter. I've seen you with her in the past weeks. It's going to hurt for the both of you, when you're separated."  
"She doesn't know what a dad is…" Fiyero slowly kissed the girl on her forehead.  
"That doesn't mean you should play house with the kid…" Glinda spoke "You're hurting yourself and you're hurting the child. What is she going to think when you disappear from her life?"  
"A mother that doesn't notice her child is missing for 3 weeks doesn't disserve her…" Fiyero spoke  
"Does that give you the right to judge the mother?" Glinda whispered "It's clear that this child is not part of a conventional family. Maybe she doesn't…"

"know where she left her child?" Fiyero raised an eyebrow. "I would know exactly where this child had let my hand go. I would know where she is, I would not…"  
"Prince dancing through like is talking…" Glinda lifted her head. "May I remind you that you were the one who drank…"  
"Glinda, that doesn't mean I would lose my child…"  
"Maybe the child has taken off…" Glinda lifted her hands. "Maybe she has walked all the way to the city. Miles and miles…"

"Are you joking me?" Fiyero turned to her again. "A five year old child?"

"Don't hurt my mommy!" The little girl screamed in her sleep. Slowly Fiyero scooped her in his arms pulling her very close. He whispered her words of reassurance. For a moment he kissed her hear. Fiyero pulled her up in his arms and walked around in the room. He stared at the worried eyes of Glinda, but all his attention went to the girl. He walked back and forward in the room. The girl shook in his arms. He told her that her mother was safe. That way he hoped to get facts about her, maybe even a name. The girl wouldn't say a thing. After her tears dried up, she turned to him with those blue sparkling eyes. They were still red from the tears that had passed by. Fiyero put her on the floor.  
"Are you hungry, Ally?" Fiyero smiled at her. "What about pancakes?"  
"She's not your daughter…" Glinda whispered to him. Glinda turned to the girl that sat down. Fiyero was reaching for some ingredients. "Fiyero, you're going to get hurt. She's going to get hurt. You only…"

"Glinda…" Fiyero turned to her. "Maybe the mother will not…"  
"Fiyero…" Glinda turned to her.  
"Yeyo." Ally called out his nickname. "Where are the pancakes?"  
"They're coming, Ally." Fiyero smiled.  
Fiyero watched Glinda step out of the door. For Glinda being around the kid was torture. She couldn't understand why the universe wanted to punish her. She should have gone with Elphaba, but right now there was nothing she could do about that. She worried how Fiyero clenched to the girl, the first day he'd started to bond with her. He was playing all kinds of toys with her and the guest bedroom he had given to her. Her own room with toys all over it. The house had changed at the same time, Fiyero started to care about healthy food. He would make sure that the kid ate her vegetables and sometimes he would give her sweets. Glinda was impressed that the dancing trough life man had grown up to a full caring parent. That was the thing that scared her the most, Fiyero would fall in a darkness without that kid. She watched him walking around the town, the child was always close to him. Hanging on his arms or walking around him. There was a time that he had carried her around the city in his neck. Fiyero told her a bedtime story and the goodnight kiss showed love for the child. 'Ally ' had grown to Allybean at times, a name that was a term of endearment. Fiyero talked about the fairytales of the Vinkus. The girl ate from it.

Fiyero turned to her and took the first pancake. He put it on the girls plate. After a few moments he had finished enough pancakes and sat down across her.  
"Ally…" Fiyero turned to her. "You need to tell me who your mommy is. I'm not going to hurt her…"  
"I can't tell you, Yeyo." Ally put down her fork. "I promised mommy."  
"Do you think something happened to her?" Fiyero turned to her. "If your mom is in danger, I can help her, Ally. I can look for your mom, but I need to know who she is. Or at least what she looks like. She hasn't come for you yet. That could mean something happened to her…"  
"Mommy…" Ally turned to the window. "She's coming…"

"What is stopping her?" Fiyero stared at her.  
"I don't know."

* * *

"She's not giving me anything." Fiyero turned to Glinda. "I tried to make her say something, but she doesn't. How do you find a mother from a child?"  
"I don't know Fiyero." Glinda turned to him. "I do know that you aren't listening to my advice. Maybe I should take the child for some time. You're…"  
"She trusts me…" Fiyero sat down. "taking her from me would cause her to close up…"  
"Like you've been getting much of her, Yeyo." Glinda turned to him.

"Are you subjecting you can take care of a child?" Fiyero raised an eyebrow. "You can't even take care of a dog. How can you care for a child?"  
"Look, I'm older." Glinda spoke. "I can take care of the child."  
"I'm taking care of her and that's final." Fiyero turned to her. "Kids need a familiar person. I'm that person for her. I'm getting somewhere. She's learning to trust me…"  
"Fiyero…"

Fiyero marched out of the room. He went back to his house, Glinda had asked him to visit her for just a moment. Now he was walking back to his house. The first thing he did, was telling the housekeeper he was back. After that he walked in the spare bedroom. He stared at Ally who was playing on the bed. She had the new dolls all lined up and she had taken a few cups. She was pretending there was in them. He noticed that there were also stuffed animals. It seemed that they had the same rights. Fiyero stood there.  
"Do you want some tea, miss Scott?" Ally spoke while giving her the cup.  
She laughed for a short moment and turned on the bed. And slowly pulled a cookie from a small bag on the bed. She slowly ate it herself, sometimes she would try to make the dolls eat something. Fiyero smiled. He took a step towards her.  
"Yeyo." Ally smiled "I'm having a tea party. Everyone was glad to join us. Would you like a cup of air tea? Or a cookie?"  
"I would like a cookie…" Fiyero took the cookie the girl handed.  
"My mom hasn't come for me yet?" Ally stared at her. "Has she?"  
"No." Fiyero sat down on the bed. "But I'm sure she cares. Do you know where you live? Where did you lose your mommy? It's important…"  
"I can't tell you…" Ally stared down. "They will hurt my mommy and her friends. They're always hurting mommy's friends."  
"What do you mean Allybean?" Fiyero turned to her.

"Mommy doesn't want me to talk to anyone about it." Ally slowly  
"Why does your mom not want you to talk about it?" Fiyero slowly put his arms around her shoulder.  
"I don't know…" Ally turned to him. "She has tears in her eyes all the time. She's very scared of the green city. I wanted to come here. She thinks everyone hates her…"  
"Why does your mom think everyone hates her?" Fiyero turned to her. "These soldiers were wrong, they were stupid. They're not going to hurt your mommy."  
"Because everyone hates her…"

Fiyero pulled her in is arms. He didn't want to talk about it anymore, he put the animals of the bed and sang to the little girl. A song his mom used to sing to him. She calmed down in his arms. After a few moments she was asleep in his arms. He pulled the sheets around his body and kissed her hear. Why did this girl feel like a daughter to him? Why had he grown to care for this girl so much? There was a voice from the living room, with a silent note he called them to the bedroom. There was a small note. After that the soldier left the room. With one hand he looked at the elegant handwriting. Fiyero stared at the handwriting.

_Dearest Fiyero,_

_We haven't heard anything from you in months. We are very proud of your duty towards Oz, but still we worry that you are forgetting your duty in Vinkus. Sarima's parents have been wondering what's going on with the marriage? Is that search for the Wicked Witch of the West more important than your home? We were wondering if you were dating anyone in the city? Sarima seems to feel that the marriage isn't the right move for her. Fiyero, your father wonders how you are, we all wonde?_

_Is a little word of kindness to much? 6 years of silence isn't normal. Not even for you. Your father decided that we would visit the city. We want to see how you're doing. We've send this letter on the trip to the city. Expect us very early. _

_Love, _

_Baxiana, your mom._

Fiyero reread the letter. Hadn't he send any letters to his mom in six years? Looking for Elphaba had taken his mind of letting his parents know anything. Yet he hadn't been close to ever finding her. What would he tell his parents? When would they be here? He slowly moved his hand through the little girls hair. Slowly he let sleep take over.

* * *

"Yeyo?" Fiyero was woken up by a soft laugh. She was smiling at him, her soft smile made him melt inside. It was something only Elphaba's smile did to him. Now he released this girl had the exact same effect on her.  
"What does your mom call you?" Fiyero smiled  
"Buttercup." Ally smiled "I miss my mommy."

"Yeyo, so do I have a daddy too?" Ally turned to him. "I don't think there's anyone that loves my mommy more than me. Mommy is always alone. Do you love anyone, Yeyo?"  
"I love you…" Fiyero noticed that the words escaped from his lips. It came so natural. He really did love this child.  
"I love you to, Yeyo." Ally turned to him. "But do you have a mommy to love?"  
"There was one mommy I loved very much…" Fiyero smiled "But she didn't love me. She loved someone else and she was going to have a baby with that."  
"Then why don't you find some sweet other mommy?" Ally turned to her.  
"You know you love your mommy the most in the whole world." Fiyero smiled. "I love Fea, the most"  
"Her name is Fea?" Ally turned to her.  
"Kind off…" Fiyero smiled "That's what I called her."

"Tell me where your mommy is…" Fiyero turned to her. "Please,…"  
"I can't tell you, Yeyo."

* * *

Fiyero watched how another week passed by. He knew that his parents were about to arrive in the city, but he didn't care about that. He wanted to know who Ally's mother was. He didn't want her gone, every moment the little girl stayed, he started to care more. He slowly moved some of the toys in the living room and watched how Ally played with the dollhouse. She moved the dolls inside of it. Slowly he stared at her.  
"Thank you for the dollhouse, Yeyo." Ally spoke  
"It's no big deal." Fiyero smiled "You can take it when your mom picks you up. It's yours."  
"I can…" She ran towards him. She gave him a long hug. "Mommy would love you…"

"I would see that as a compliment…" Fiyero smiled "If I knew who y our mommy was…"  
"She's really beautiful." Ally smiled "They say I look like mommy."  
"Well, your mom must be really beautiful." Fiyero smiled at her.

Ally smiled at him once more and returned to the toys. She slowly moved the dolls in the dollhouse. A couple of seconds later there was a knock on the door. The small girl didn't react to the noise. She just kept playing. Fiyero smiled as he stepped towards the door. He opened it to find his mother standing in front of him.  
"Mom…" He said in a certain excitement. "Where's dad?"  
"He had to go back…" Baxiana explained "There were some trouble in Vinkus."

"What kind of problem?" Fiyero raised an eyebrow.  
"Just a small issue with metals." Baxiana smiled "They call your father for the smallest issue. Yero, why haven't we heard anything from you in years?"  
"It's been busy…" Fiyero smiled "Searching for her and…"

Ally laughed. Fiyero noticed that she had stepped behind him and had her arms wrapped around his leg. She stared up with her blue eyes. She had a smile on her face.  
"Who's this?" Ally smiled  
"I'm Baxiana." She smiled at the little girl. "I'm Fiyero's mom."  
Ally smiled once more and moved a bit closer. Slowly Baxiana moved her hand over the girls face. She recognized those blue eyes. She had seen them on Fiyero when he was only a small boy. The cheekbones looked exactly like her sons. However her hair color was dark black. Slowly she moved her hands over her cheeks. A small blue freckle was something that got her attention. She backed away. Those eyes, Baxiana recognized that this kid had to be Fiyero's. Why would she be here, if she wasn't? Why hadn't her son told her that she had been a grandmother? She knew that those small freckles were proof of her heritage. It couldn't be missed. She had seen those on Fiyero when he had been born. They had grown bigger and when he was five they couldn't be missed. With a girl, they could be. Baxiana reached for Ally once more again.

"Yero, what's her name?" Baxiana stared at him.  
"Ally." Fiyero smiled. He stared at his mother's face. Slowly he told Ally to go to her room. He stared at his mother. Silence was all around them.  
"That girl…" Baxiana spoke  
"I know…"

"She's your daughter." Baxiana noticed the confusion in his face.  
"She's not my daughter." Fiyero replied "I found her, the Gale force arrested her. I've been taking care of her ever since. Her mother…"  
"She had the diamonds, Fiyero." Baxiana turned around. "I can understand you don't tell me she's your daughter. But can you at least be honest with me. Are you even married to the girl?"  
"Ally is not my daughter…" Fiyero turned to her. "If I was her father, I would know who the mother is.. I'm not lying mom, I found her!"

"Fiyero, haven't you seen those diamonds on her cheeks?" Baxiana sat down. "She's definitely your baby girl. You don't know who her mom is? Fiyero!"  
"Daughter?" Fiyero sat down. "Are you sure?"  
"She has same high cheekbones." Baxiana spoke "I recognize a bit of you in her. When you were a child. The blue freckles are diamonds."

Fiyero hadn't even noticed the small freckles. He thought the girl didn't look the way she did. Maybe she really looked like it. He sat down next to his mother. From his movement she could notice that he didn't know about his daughter. The little girl he had grown to love was his baby girl. Who was the mother? Maybe she looked like Elphaba. Was Elphaba the mom? The things fitted, the child would be 6 years. Was the baby his and not Nathaniels? And why would Elphaba keep the secret from him? Why would she marry someone else, if she was carrying his baby? Did she really not love him? Fiyero shook his head. He had never slept with Elphaba, there were dreams. Even in his brainless mind dreams wouldn't get someone pregnant. He thought back, he slept with someone. Fiyero had been drunk so much times. There were so many black outs. He started to doubt. His dream would be if Elphaba turned out to be the mom. Fiyero shook his head. He would have remembered sleeping with Elphaba, waking up next to her. He would have remembered.

"Can I come back?" Ally slowly moved in the room. "Yeyo?"  
"Ally…" Fiyero pulled her in a tight hug. "Allybear."  
"Come here…" Fiyero sat down. He pulled Ally on his lap. He kissed the little girls cheek. A soft smile appeared on her face. He tickled her, the smile made him feel happy. No he realized he always felt like a father to this girl. Maybe the mother didn't want the child anymore. It was than he remembered Elphaba was expecting a twin. The girl never mentioned having siblings. Maybe the child was his. Maybe her mom wouldn't pick her up.  
"Where's your mommy?" Baxiana asked. Ally looked away, she had a shy look on her face.

"Mom, do you want to take the guestroom?" Fiyero smiled "Ally, can sleep in my bed."  
"Sure…"

* * *

Fiyero sang his last note. The small child had fallen asleep in his arms. His mother's words changed so much. This was his child and now he saw the signs. The eyes were like his, those lovely eyes. He slowly closed his arms around her. How could he love a child so much? Now he understood how parents should feel. He couldn't understand why Ally's mom hadn't come for her yet. And now he hoped she wouldn't. He slowly closed his eyes, waiting for dreams to take over. In his dreams Elphaba was the mother.

* * *

Elphaba stared through the window. She could see an adult woman in the small bed. She saw toys around the room, she recognized toys her daughter would like. Yet her daughter wasn't in the bed. Would Fiyero have figured out the truth? She hoped he hadn't. Elphaba slowly opened the window with some magic. Slowly she floated through the window and hovered over the window. It had taken her all this weeks to figure out a plan without getting caught. A month without her daughter was way too much. Elphaba had suffered from it. Her son missed his sister every day. He would complain that he needed a vacation too. Elphaba hovered to the living room, but she didn't find the girl there. She slowly opened another door. The bathroom, the last thing she needed. There was only one door, her daughter had to be there. She moved to it, she opened the door.

Elphaba stared in the room. What she saw melted her heart, Fiyero had his arms closed around her daughter. Their daughter, she corrected in her mind. Her dark black hair was tied in a braid. She wondered if he did that himself. She noticed that Fiyero looked like he was protecting Ally, even in his sleep. It looked like he would wake up easily. She was sure that wouldn't be true. But he sure cared about little Allie, the living room had been filled with toys. The small bedroom was decorated like Ally would like it. Elphaba almost felt bad that she needed to pull Ally away. He couldn't notice it, she would disappear out of his life. Just like that. She was sure that he wouldn't care. Ally would have forgotten about him in no time. Elphaba thought about the consequences would be gone in the morning. She slowly moved closer.  
Was stealing a child away from Fiyero wrong? It was his child after all. Their baby. How long would her feelings against him do this to her? She was still in love with him, after all those years. Only one night had enchanted her existence, and had made her his forever. And this image only made that feeling stronger. She turned to the window. She couldn't leave her baby here, and she couldn't wake him up. If he found her, she would be captured. Her daughter would…  
What would happen to Ally? Would this feeling he had towards her go away? Would he still care for her the same way he did now. No. Elphaba reached her arms towards the child. She moved Fiyero's arms away from the child. He stirred. Elphaba saw how his eyes started to flinch. She didn't know he was this sensitive, Fiyero wouldn't wake up. Not when she moved away from him. She had pulled herself from his arms without being noticed. In a natural instinct, Fiyero moved his arms back around the child's body and pulled her wrist in one of his hands. Elphaba cursed.

She wanted to stay like this. Feeling in love. A family. Her mind screamed this couldn't stay forever. She pulled her arms from his.  
"Sorry, Yero." She whispered. She slowly folded his arms from the child again and pulled her closer. And then it happened. Fiyero's eyes flew open, like he knew the child had been removed from his reach. Elphaba almost pulled her up. The lights went on, and Fiyero's eyes were directed at her.  
"What…" Fiyero paused "Elphaba…"  
"Let me go, Yero." Elphaba paused "I'm not here looking for trouble, I'm just…"

"What do you want with Ally?" Fiyero stood up. "Elphaba, you don't have…"  
"Mommy!" The child woke up hugging her mom. "I knew you'd come."  
"Mommy." Fiyero paused "Mommy…"

* * *

**_Dum-dum-dum. What will Fiyero say? REVIEW. And you will know._**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Hey, _**

**_I hope I got the balance right. It's hard to write a reaction of someone. I wanted to go for emotions, rather than over the top mad. I hope you all like this chapter. I hope that you like Fiyero's reaction. This is how I see Fiyero: kind and loving. And I wanted to show that side of him. I believe Fiyero would never scream at Elphaba. _**

**_Enjoy,_**

**_TempeGeller_**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Mom, what now?**

"Yero, please." Elphaba turned to him. "Don't call the guards, I can't be captured. I have a little boy at home Ally's age. I'm only here to get my child…"  
"Our child…" Fiyero interrupted.  
"Fiyero…" Elphaba paused

"I have seen the diamonds." Fiyero turned to her.  
"Let me go!" Elphaba glared at him. "You think you can honestly care for her?"  
"Elphaba, put the child on the bed and we'll talk."  
"Yeyo knows mommy?" Ally stared up at her mom.  
"I'm leaving …" Elphaba walked towards the door.  
"If you leave, I call the guards." Fiyero turned to her.

"You know they'll hurt my baby." Elphaba had tears in her eyes. "My baby…"  
"I will tell you were trying to kidnap her." Elphaba detected a certain anger in Fiyero's eyes. An anger that made her scared.. "You will be locked up and…"  
"Yeyo, you told me you wouldn't hurt my mom."  
"Allybear, I won't…" Fiyero stared in Elphaba's eyes. "Elphaba, put Ally on the bed and we'll talk. You don't want to scare her."  
"Okay…" Elphaba turned towards the bed and placed the child underneath the covers. She kissed her head for a short moment. "Mommy is going to talk to Yero for a moment. Ally get some sleep, we'll be going home."

Elphaba walked towards the door. She followed Fiyero to the living room. Fiyero crossed his arms over his chest. Silence haunted the room. Elphaba slowly placed her hand under her chin. She sat down, Fiyero was standing on the other side of the room. He was staring at the ground. There was a certain anger in his eyes, that hadn't disappeared yet.  
"Look, I don't know what you're saying…" Elphaba stared at him. "Nathaniel…"  
"is not the father…" Fiyero interrupted her."Don't lie to me, Elphaba. What did you want? "

"Do you think it was my fault that Ally ran away from her babysit?" Elphaba turned to him. "I was worried about her for all those weeks. It was only now that I could get her…"  
"Elphaba, I'm not going to let you walk out here with my daughter…" Elphaba was surprised that Fiyero wasn't screaming at all. His face kind of cooled down, the anger had been replaced by pain. A pain Elphaba should understand. "I grew to love this girl over the past weeks. You can't keep me out of her life…"  
"You're…" Elphaba paused "I'm taking Ally and you won't be bothered by us. Thanks for taking her."  
"Elphaba…"

"Look, Fiyero." Elphaba's eyes became red.. "You've had great fun with her in the past weeks. You don't know what it's like to care for her. I changed her diapers, I took care of her, I learned her how to walk. You were not there for her first word. You…"  
"Because you wouldn't let me be there…" Fiyero walked towards her. "I'm her dad."  
"Correction you're her father." Elphaba paused "But you're not her dad."  
"Because you wouldn't let me be her dad…" Fiyero slowly placed his hand on her shoulder. "You didn't let me, care about you and the baby."  
"Well.." Elphaba paused

"When did we even sleep together Elphaba?" Fiyero turned to her. "To get a child, one must…"  
"I see you've grown a brain in the those dark days that passed." Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Yes, one must, you know, to get a child. I'm not an idiot Fiyero."  
"But we…" Fiyero stared at her. "Elphaba…"  
Elphaba stared to the cold stones that covered the floor. She moved her fingers over them. Why did she ignore eye contact with Fiyero? It's not like he would see the full story in her eyes. She had been right all along, Fiyero had not remembered how they spent the night together. She wanted to shed a tear, since all those years she had been able to rid that memory from her troubled mind. She only thought off the amazing child she had gotten from that night.  
"I would have remembered waking up next…" Fiyero smiled "to the most beautiful woman on the whole campus. Why don't I remember waking up next to you?"

"Fiyero…" Elphaba returned her eyes to the cold floor.  
"Elphaba, when?" Fiyero sat down right next to her.  
"That night when Glinda got me drunk…" Elphaba shook her hand. "Scratch that, I got drunk on a few beers. You kind off said the right words. You said you wanted to show me something in your room and then it happened. I woke up about 4 in the morning. I left, I didn't want to face any consequences. I believed I was just another conquest for you, I didn't want to lose my best friend over a guy that might not love me."  
"So you gave me no choice what so ever?" Fiyero touched her hand. "You let your mind hurt you. You tortured yourself with the idea I didn't love you. And then Nathaniel…"

"He worshiped me." Elphaba had tears in her eyes. "It's nice for a change to have someone write you poems. I told him about the baby and about you. I was so scared when I found out. Glinda was going to figure it out. I couldn't make up some horror story of how this baby came to exist, I'm glad I didn't. I wouldn't want anyone to look at them in that way. Nathaniel was so perfect, he gave me the perfect way out. And you, you seemed not to care. I ignored every sign you…"  
"So Nathaniel was aware I was the father and he didn't care?" Fiyero turned to him. "He was going to tell me that. I didn't let him finish."  
"You have to know." Elphaba's whole body started to shake. "I didn't want it to be known that this child didn't… Nessa, she called it a devil child. Even when she thought I was going to marry Nathan. I couldn't have this child by myself. I chose…"  
"Yes, you chose." Fiyero turned to her. "That dream was real. When I woke up everything seemed so real, it was you absence that made it seem like a dream. Elphaba, do you see that you did it? You.."  
"So it's all my fault!" Elphaba turned around in tears.

Elphaba stood up. She moved to the other side of the room, she stared out of the window. She could see the a field. It didn't take away the pain. Maybe it was all her fault, she had in fact started this whole lie. She wanted to pull Ally from Fiyero's arms. She wanted to all of these things. Elphaba wished that things had been easier. Would she have been here if she told Fiyero about the baby? Was it life that had punished her for the mistakes she made? She slowly pulled her arms around her shoulders. She could make a run for the bedroom, grab the baby and fly away. Fiyero would never expect her to do so. But her tired feet wouldn't do so.  
"Elphaba, that was not…" Fiyero paused "I wasn't…"  
"Well, you didn't say so…" Elphaba turned away. "I can see it in your eyes. I didn't want to.."  
"So, is this all about Glinda?" Fiyero stepped to her again. "Because she didn't…"

"Elphaba, you should start thinking about yourself for a change." Fiyero turned to her. "You raised a beautiful girl, give yourself some credit for that. Elphaba, I need time with her."  
"Fiyero…" Elphaba paused "What about Walker? You haven't asked about him…"  
"What does he look like?" Fiyero turned to her. "Are you having a hard time with him? If he's anything like me, I'm feeling…"  
"He's a wonderful sweet boy…" Elphaba laughed "He has your smile. Yero, he looks exactly like you. He has those small diamonds, just like you. 5 of them, every year he gets one more. On his birthday he wakes up with one more. I…"  
"Elphaba,…" Fiyero turned to her. "Is he safe now?"

"He is safe in his bed." Elphaba smiled "I think I'm in more danger than any of them."  
"You know I would never hurt you…" Fiyero paused "Look, I can't say I'm satisfied with this whole situation. I wish you trusted me enough, that night meant so much to me. In my mind I was in love with you, but I thought I was by myself. You have to think about how I felt seeing you with Nathaniel. Specially because he was the better guy."  
"Well, he stabbed me in the back.." Elphaba turned away. "He joined the enemy at the first chance he got. I bet he doesn't love me anymore. That's why I'm so glad I have the kids, without them no one loves me."  
"I love you." Fiyero turned to her. "We can have a life together."  
"What?" Elphaba whispered "With the Gale force on our tale? What would that be like? They won't just let you go, Fiyero. And if they find you, they'll hurt you. You're in danger right now…"

"I would do anything for you, Fea." Fiyero took her hand in his. "You're the love of my life, if you're not here with me. Let me be a father to your kids. I love Ally and when I meet Walker I…"  
"What about Nathaniel?" Elphaba pulled her hand from Fiyero's. "I'm married to him, he loves me."  
"Elphaba, do you love him?" Fiyero put his arms around her waist. "That's the only thing that matters."  
"I do not not love him." Elphaba cried "I care for him. I don't want to see him get hurt."

"Do you love me?" Fiyero spoke up, but not too loud so they couldn't wake Ally.  
"Fiyero, that doesn't matter…"  
"No, it's the only thing that matters right now." Fiyero pulled her in his arms. "Fea, I'm not letting you go. I want you. If you don't want me, I at least want to know my kids. They're mine. So I can have someone to love. If Ally's gone, there's no one that loves me either. So, we need …"  
"I love you…" Elphaba paused "There you have it, I love you Fiyero Tiggular. Is that what you wanted to hear? That I've been in love with you. Think about how I felt when I saw you with Glinda.."  
"Oh, Fea…" Fiyero kissed her head. "It's always been you."  
"I…" Elphaba smiled "Than why did you never talk?"

"Why didn't you?" Fiyero smiled "If you stayed in the bed, we wouldn't have had this issue. I would have introduced you to my parents, we would be married right now. I would have kicked Nessa's ass for calling our baby a demon child. Can I still kick her ass?"  
"Fiyero!" Elphaba laughed "Are you still mad with me?"  
"Elphaba, I'm not happy with you." Fiyero turned to her. "But I guess it's more the situation that was against us. If you hadn't gone to the wizard, you would have told me. I just know it. You wouldn't have been able to hide the truth for me. I can't believe I never told you that I loved you. We're both to blame. But the wizard is the worst…"  
"Fiyero, I have to get out here…" Elphaba turned to him. "I have to get home."  
"You're exhausted." Fiyero turned to her. "If you fly home like this, you'll get hurt. You're not going anywhere. Take the bed, I'll sleep here."

"Fiyero…"  
"Don't leave Elphaba." Fiyero turned to her. "That window could look really tempting. I have no way to find you, if you leave. I'll always keep looking for you, and I'll always find you."  
"Fiyero.." Elphaba smiled.  
"You're exhausted Elphaba." Fiyero pushed her to the bedroom door. "Just sleep and you can still leave in the morning. Elphaba."

"Okay…" Elphaba smiled for a moment. "We'll talk more tomorrow."

Elphaba opened the door. She saw that Ally had fallen asleep once more again. Why had Fiyero been this kind to her? Not once had he yelled, he had shown her the kindness in his eyes. He had been worried about her. Why? Elphaba couldn't understand it. She had taken his child away from him, he missed everything. In Elphaba's mind Fiyero had the right to be pissed off. She stared at the window, the need to leave was a second nature to Elphaba. Take her child and fly home. It was only a five minute trip. He wouldn't be able to find her. It's not that she wanted to betray his kindness. Elphaba slowly sat down on the bed, she gave Ally a soft kiss.  
"Mommy.." the girl whispered in her sleep.  
"I know…" Elphaba slowly pulled her closer. "Go to sleep pumpkin."

Elphaba turned to the window, with a hand movement she opened it. She needed to do something for Fiyero. All the kindness he gave her had to be rewarded. She got up and slowly flew through the air. Elphaba smiled.

* * *

Fiyero opened his eyes. He was sure that Elphaba would have left. He knew her better than that, Elphaba wouldn't have stayed. He tried to deny it, yet he didn't want to be disappointed to see an empty bed. First he opened the door to the guest bedroom. His mom was still soundly asleep. Apparently he and Elphaba hadn't awoken him. Elphaba, why couldn't he fall in love with someone that chose to stay? Stop it, Fiyero. He shouldn't be thinking about Elphaba in this way. Yet his feelings were to overwhelming, not seeing Ally again why something he didn't want.

He stepped towards the bedroom door. Never had the walk there been so long, it was like he was trying to walk as slow as possible. To keep a dream alive. How was he going to find Elphaba if she was gone? He hadn't found her, it was the child that had found him. He was a lousy soldier. He knew that if she didn't want to be found, he wouldn't find her. Elphaba was smart, and she knew how to hide. He wish he knew her like that. Off course Fiyero knew Elphaba, but there was something about her mind. There were parts of it, even he couldn't predict.

He reached for the door and swung it open. He saw that the window was opened, the drapes were covering it. Fiyero ran towards it, she was gone. Why was she gone?  
"Can you please keep it down, Fiyero?" Elphaba's voice came from behind him. "You're going to wake this kids."

"Kids?" Fiyero turned around. He noticed that Elphaba was laying in the bed, on her right side she could discover Ally and on her left side Fiyero could see the cute face of his son. He was snuggled close to his mom. Fiyero was amazed by the picture, he didn't know him yet. He was so enchanted with the picture. Silence seemed like a present in this situation. Fiyero couldn't find words to say or even anything to do. He just lifted his hand in front of his face.  
"Are you crying Fiyero?" Elphaba smiled "He looks like you…"

"He's beautiful, Elphaba." Fiyero smiled "When did you?"  
"If I decide to stay here for some time, I want my little boy close." Elphaba smiled "If anything happens, they can stay with you. You're their father."  
"Thank you, Fea."  
"Mommy's Fea?" Ally opened her eyes. "So if you love mommy, than you're kind of like my daddy. I have a daddy! Walker, we have…"

"Keep it down, Ally." Elphaba smiled. "Walker needs to sleep."  
"Is something wrong with him?"  
"He's okay." Elphaba pulled Ally out of the bed with her. "He hasn't slept much. Come on Ally, let's get you some breakfast."

"Yeyo…" Ally smiled "I mean daddy makes the best pancakes ever."  
"He cooks…" Elphaba gave him a sarcastic look. "How did I ever let you go?"  
"And we're back in High school…" Elphaba walked out of the room. She had Ally in her arms, it felt right. She knew that she was in the middle of the Emerald city. In the most dangerous place anyone knew, yet she felt perfectly safe with Fiyero by her side. Fiyero stepped to the stove and Elphaba walked towards the dollhouse. It was something Ally always wanted, and Fiyero had given in to it. How much money had he spent on a girl he didn't know. Or did he have a feeling that Ally was his baby girl? Elphaba took the doll and handed it to her daughter.  
"You've been spoiled…" Elphaba smiled "Haven't you buttercup?"

"I love my dollhouse." Ally smiled "Me and daddy made it together."  
"Well, I love it buttercup." Elphaba smiled. "Why don't we play with it?"

Fiyero smiled as Elphaba and Ally were playing with the dollhouse. This was one of the most meaningful things he'd ever seen. He knew that he loved his family more than anything. Last night he had found out that Ally was his daughter. Today he had two kids: a son and a daughter. The crazy part was that he couldn't wait to get more kids. He wanted to live through Elphaba's pregnancy. Off course he had known her when she was pregnant, but never had helped her through. This time she wouldn't be by herself. He would help her. He hoped that Elphaba wanted another child.  
The door of the spare bedroom opened and his mother stepped from it.

"Good morning, Fiyero." His mother smiled "You're making pancakes for the kids, aren't you?"  
"Yes." Fiyero smiled. He noticed how his mother stared at the source of the laughing. Her eyes went to the living room and almost directly a fear appeared on her face. He noticed that she slowly pulled herself behind Fiyero.  
"Yero, that's her." Baxiana spoke "That's the wicked witch of the West, call the guards."

"Mom, that's Ally's mom." Fiyero turned to her. "Elphaba has done nothing wrong!"  
"Fiyero, since when are you dating the wicked witch of the West?"

Everything around them became quiet.

* * *

**_Don't forget to leave me one of those lovely reviews. I always love them. Thank you so much for all the love for this story! Thank you so much! _**


	13. Chapter 13

Hey,

This chapter is a bit shorter than all my other chapters. Only a bit, I hope you enjoy it. I will try to write the 14th chapter. I don't like having 13 chapters. A chapter of Out of Oz will be updated this weekend. I have been rather busy.  
Thank you for reviewing and following my story! You are the best!

Enjoy this,

TempeGeller

* * *

**Chapter 13: Fiyero's trouble**

"You have a relationship with the wicked witch of the West?" Baxiana yelled at him. Fiyero assumed that the room didn't stop the cruel words his mother said. He was sure that the words wouldn't make the city, but Elphaba would hear them. "I say we call the guards, you keep the kids. What are they going to do being raised by an evil woman? I assume it's already too late…"  
"You've seen Ally." Fiyero turned to her. "There's nothing wrong with the little girl."  
"Not that I can see…" Baxiana placed her hands on her hips. "The damage has already been done. You have to take the kid, take it away from her wickedness."

"Mom, you know nothing about her…" Fiyero turned to his mother. "Madame Morrible made up everything. Every crime she has committed was something the Gale Force did. I have more guilt in the witches dead's than Elphaba does."  
"Fiyero, you're talking good of her…" Baxiana turned to her. "I know evil, when I see it."  
"You don't even know her." Fiyero put a hand on his mother's shoulder. "You can't go out there, tell anyone about her. If you do, this kids will lose their mother."  
"Would that be so bad? I say the world will be better off without people like her." Baxiana cursed. "I have read every word written on…"  
"The wicked Witch of the West, not Elphaba…" Fiyero turned to her. "In my case, they could be two different things."

"Fiyero, don't you see the shame you put on your family." Baxiana had a high preachy voice. "I am not just talking about the 'Wicked Witch of the West' thing. She's married to someone, that person is believed to be the father of this child. If anyone finds out, the Tiggular family will suffer and the Upland family. Is that little bitch worth that?"  
"You can call her anything…" Fiyero turned to him. "But I won't let you walk out of there. I have a duty towards my kids. If I let you walk out there, they will be scarred forever. Think about it. Do you want a kid to remember pain in their mothers eyes. I would never have want to see you in pain. Do you want to cause that pain to your grandchildren."  
"It's my duty…"  
"If you call them, you will betray your duty as a mother." Fiyero almost whispered. "I love Elphaba. If you were my mother, you would understand."

"She's got you under one of her spells." Baxiana put her hand on Fiyero's cheek. "You would never fall for a girl like her, she's not even pretty."  
"I would like to disagree on that." Fiyero spoke "She's not the first one that catches your eye, but she's beautiful in so many more ways. There's always something new you find out about her. Elphaba, she will always be a mystery to me. She's the most beautiful woman I know."  
"Fiyero…"

Fiyero stood up. He knew Elphaba was still in the living room. He hoped that Elphaba hadn't left when she heard his mother's cruel voice. He also hoped that his little girl would be protected to the words. Most of the dangerous words were whispered and invisible to anyone. Fiyero sat down on the bed and turned to his mom. In her eyes there was still a certain anger. Why did his mom have to be so mean? Why couldn't he see that Elphaba was the only one he could ever love?  
"Look, Fiyero…" Baxiana turned to him. "Either way you tell them, she's here or…"

"Can you please not…" Elphaba stepped in the room. "Why do you think you know me? I mean most papers have lies in them. How can you build a story on a lie?"  
"You have committed a crime worst…" Baxiana turned "You had a child out of wedlock, than you married a man to hide that you were pregnant, that man was not even the fathers child. Even if you haven't committed any of your wicked crimes, you have what's coming to you."  
"Mother!"  
"No need, Fiyero." Elphaba turned to him. "You mother is right."

"No, she's not write Elphaba." Fiyero turned to her.  
"So, you're choosing her side." Baxiana stepped to the small bed. She sat down. "Fiyero, you're my son. Family comes first, it should always come first. Think about the wickedness she…"  
"You think I teach my kids the wrong things?" Elphaba raised an eyebrow. "Do you have the right to judge my parenting? I never thought my kids anything wrong. I might have sinned, I didn't marry the father off my kids, but they're not wicked."  
"You have consumed their mind…" Baxiana yelled "There's nothing I can do to erase the thing you've done to these kids."

Elphaba slammed her hand to Baxiana's cheek. For a moment she could hear Nessa's voice. Devil children, in a way she had said the exact same thing. The only difference was the woman who said it. Nessarose was crazy by religion, and after years it only became worst. Elphaba had heard that she had devoted herself to the unnamed god, she wouldn't talk to anyone and had joined a convent. Or at least she lived a celibate life. There was hardly anyone that ever talked to her. Elphaba felt an anger in herself, she didn't feel regret. She felt happy. Elphaba thought about her sins. She didn't disserve the tittle of Wicked, not for her marriage. Or maybe she did, what she had done to Glinda was a crime. Or at least that's what she believed. Slowly Elphaba turned to the window. She couldn't face Fiyero anymore.  
"Fiyero, I think we should get them right now…" Baxiana stepped out of the room. She walked in the living room.. Baxiana took Ally in her arms. "Fiyero, if you don't want this…"  
"She's not a devil child!" Elphaba had tears in her eyes. "Don't you dare say this word, you must understand. We're both mothers after all, What would you?"  
"My Fiyero is not a devil child!"

"Mom, don't you dare go out there!" Fiyero stepped in the room. "I love Elphaba and Elphaba loves me. I will marry her and I don't care what the Vinkus would think of our marriage, nor the city or anyone. Elphaba is my family. As my mother you have to understand and see that it makes me happy. Very happy."  
"As a mother I should see the mistake you're making…"

"Fiyero, I…" The door opened up. There was a soft noise from the blonds face. Elphaba recognized Glinda's face. She wanted to huger her, but the situation didn't allow it. Glinda was smart enough to close the door to the passing city. She felt the drama in the room right away, her blue eyes showed what anyone would do. She had walked in to a fight she couldn't understand.  
"Glinda, dear…" Baxiana stepped towards her. "Bring my Fiyero to his senses, you were so much better for him. You truly loved him. This green slut!"  
"You won't talk to my friend in that way!" Glinda took a step in front of Baxiana. "You love your son no matter what. You should…"  
"No matter what doesn't mean this…" Baxiana spoke "She has put a spell on him. She's married to your brother. The poor man, she has put a spell on him and on my son. I see that you…"  
"My brother loves her." Glinda turned to her. "But you have no right to judge anything. You don't know me nor Elphaba. I was not good to your son. I didn't love him. Fiyero loves Elphaba, Elphaba loves Fiyero. That's all you need. All you want."  
"Glinda…" Elphaba took Ally's hand. She turned to Fiyero's bedroom and place the child in her arms. With a firm footstep she took the five year old child to the room. She didn't want her daughter to be traumatized by the fight she saw in front of her. She didn't want the child to remember this. She had the child pulled to her chest. When she entered the bedroom, she noticed the tempting window. Leaving all of this behind her, go back to her existence in the forest. But it was her love for Fiyero that kept her here.

"Okay…" Elphaba spoke once more again. "Can we fight in…"  
"Shut up, evil thing." Baxiana spoke  
"Hold me back Fiyero." Glinda took her wand. "Cause I'm going to kick your mom to the other side of the country. How dare she call…"  
"Galinda Upland." Baxiana turned to her. "I for one would have believed you would have turned against her too. She's married to your brother. She cheated on him and she had Fiyero's baby. She betrayed all of you."  
"Elphaba, tell me that's not true." Glinda turned to her. "Tell me that Nathan is the father."

"Glinda…"  
"So it's true." Glinda took a step back. "You have betrayed me. You slept with Fiyero when we were going out, and you…"  
"Glinda, I was drunk."

"I trusted you." Glinda stepped towards the door. "You disserve anything that's coming for you. You are wicked. My brother loved you! He…"  
"Guards!" Baxiana smiled

* * *

Glinda walked away from the scene. There was a certain anger that was flowing through her petite body. Anger, it was something she had not felt in a while. It was a feeling that felt familiar. She was mad with her friend. Not for stealing Fiyero from her. No, she was mad with Elphaba for a whole different reason. She didn't understand why Elphaba wouldn't be fair with her. Did she think that little of her friendship? She had slept with her boyfriend, Glinda couldn't understand why the anger worked in this way. Fiyero had not been her boyfriend for many years, yet the anger felt more real. Glinda had to admit that the child was beautiful, and in a way she wanted to talk about her to Elphaba. She wanted to hear about her first steps, about her first laugh, about how everything happened. She wanted to know what it felt like to be loved unconditional. And yet, Glinda wasn't spending time with her friend, in a way she had betrayed her. She could remember the call for the guard. Fiyero's mother wasn't a bitch, at least that wasn't what the people made her look like. I guess shame and prejudice could make a monster out of everyone. Glinda could see the proof in herself. It was shame towards her family that brought her here. Her brother had to know the truth. Unless he was also just a pawn in Elphaba's plan. Glinda shook her head, Elphaba was no evil master mind. The day she presented her brother was the first time she saw him. They had come up with this. But why? Why would her brother help Elphaba? Why would he claim a baby as its own? Did he know that Fiyero Tiggular was the father?  
"Glinda…" Nathaniel ran towards him. "I need your help."  
"What's it?"

"They're captured Elphaba." Nathaniel was panicked. "They sedated her and all. They're going to execute her. The wizard wants to use her as an example. The wicked witch of the west dies by sunset. Please…"  
"Did you know?" Glinda turned to him.  
"Did I know?" Nathaniel paused "I am afraid I don't understand."

"Did you know the child was Fiyero's?"  
"What…"  
"You knew." Glinda took a step back. "When you proposed to her, did you know she was pregnant?"  
"She's been honest with me from the get go…"  
"So you knew that Fiyero had cheated on me with her?" Glinda turned around. "You knew about everything. Why did you not tell me? You should have…"  
"She was having a tough time…"

"Glinda…" Nathaniel took her hand in his. "We need to save her."  
"Why should I?"

* * *

Dum-Dum-Dumb! I hope you liked it.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey, **

**A new chapter, I worked so hard. So now another 2 Out of Oz chapter, but I'm turning in for today. Enjoy this chapter. I hope you will be very happy with it, I am. **

**Enjoy, **

**TempeGeller!**

* * *

_**Chapter 14: Whatever it takes**_

Nathaniel turned around as he passed the guards. He was lucky they still trusted him. For some reason they trusted Fiyero and him. The crazy mother of Fiyero hadn't told him about his involvement. Nathaniel was happy, he needed to get Elphaba out of here. Even if she didn't love him. Nathaniel stepped beside the many cells, the southern cells is where they kept the worst people. Nathaniel was sick by this idea. Elphaba wasn't like anyone of this people. These were people that had killed people. Maybe they hadn't done it. The wizard had put them here, maybe they were just like Elphaba. Innocent people, they were guilty. In the eyes of the world.

Nathaniel couldn't believe that the woman he loved was locked up in a dirty cell. She was beaten, bruised and tortured all night. He didn't know what they were trying to make her say. Where they trying to make her confess to her sins? Was it the thing she was trying to do? Was it to make her dead in to justice? Elphaba's death made in to justice. Nathaniel couldn't understand that anyone could do that.  
"Why are you here?" A voice behind him asked. "Nathan, I didn't think you were ever on prison duty. Or have you done something wrong? Is the wizard punishing you?"

"No, he thinks I will be able to make Elphaba talk." Nathaniel spoke "He hopes that she will love me enough to make her talk."  
"I think she's a horrible woman." The guard whispered. "I mean you must hate her. What happened to the child. She must have killed your baby."

Nathaniel turned away. He was mad. How could a man say that. The kid was with Fiyero in his house. She did great in taking care of them, she was an amazing mom. She had learned them everything they knew. Her kids were sweet kids, he had seen her daughter running around in the city. He was happy that Fiyero and the child got to know each other. He wanted to child to be his, but he wasn't. He had never gotten over losing Elphaba. Now she and Fiyero had found each other, he had lost her forever. Would he be able to make her fall in love with him?  
"Nath?"

"What are you doing here, Glinda the good?" the voice of the guard sounded again. "Are you here to make her talk too? The wizard is really serious on making her talk. I thought it was only a formality. I thought everyone already decided she disserved death penalty."  
"She does, but the wizard wants to give her the feeling she can get away." Glinda smiled "You know how they get. I am here, she used to be my friend. I want to kick her ass."  
Glinda slowly stepped next to him. She stepped towards her brother, she put her left hand on his right shoulder. Glinda smiled at him. He thought about how stupid this guard was, normally no one ever came here. Yet he believed that they wanted to be here and the wizard wanted them to be here. Nathaniel didn't understand. He stepped farther, until the guard couldn't hear them anymore.  
"Why are you here Lin?" Nathaniel spoke "I mean did the wizard send you…"

"He didn't, like he didn't send you." Glinda spoke "You remember when I slept with my best friend's boyfriend. My friend never spoke to me again, I wasn't even drunk. I told her flat out. I only now understood that I would have loved my friend back. I think I can do this for Elphaba."  
"You are smarter, than I thought." Nathaniel smiled "I think you've grown up Glinda. You really did."  
"I want to save my friend." Glinda spoke "Elphaba is my friend. Sleeping with someone's friend doesn't equal dead. If it did, I should have gotten the same punishment. I was lucky I didn't get pregnant. I love Elphaba. And we're going to save her."  
"okay, but you won't be Glinda the good anymore. And where do we need to bring Elphaba?"  
"I'm the only one who thought of that." Glinda smiled "I thought of everything."

"You have?"  
"We're going to get Elphaba to escape. Only to be chased to the tower and plunge of it. I have a spell that can make it look like they've chased her of the tower." Glinda explained. "But we will get her outside and bring her to some place."  
"Where?"

"Well, Nessarose is the answer. I know in what convent she's hiding and she owns me a favor. I'm going to let her hide Elphaba." Glinda said. "Elphaba is her sister, she's going to tell something about it. Elphaba needs somewhere to heal. I've seen what they did to her, and she needs somewhere still. No one comes there. It's perfect."  
"You're great." Nathaniel walked faster. "You thought about everything. I just came here and was ready to become evil. You had everything in mind. Glinda, you've gotten really mature. I can't believe this is you. I mean…"  
"Elphaba made me in this." Glinda smiled "Plus, I love Boq."

Nathaniel and Glinda stepped on. They passed a couple of dangerous looking people. Nathaniel thought about the plan. Maybe they could make it look like all of them had jumped of the tower. And maybe they were all good people.  
"Most of them didn't do anything wrong." Glinda spoke "They just saw injustice in the ways of the wizard. They ended up here. All alone and forgotten. That's how the wizard works?"  
"What if we let them all out?"

"We can't do that." Glinda whispered. "We have to hope that we can save them later."  
Nathaniel and Glinda didn't say a word for the next five minutes. Passing by a lot of innocent people made them unhappy. It was horrible that they were here, and their lives would be going nowhere. They were all like Elphaba. Lost and different. You weren't supposed to be punished for being different. Nathaniel thought that difference should be celebrated, not changed. Difference was good. And he believed everyone should be different. It was difference that brought change and new things. It was change that made people different. Nathaniel took another step towards the cell. The first thing he saw was Elphaba. She was in a corner. He recognized the dress, it was a blue dress. Only now he saw red blood on it. She was sitting in the corner, shivering from both cold and pain. She was a mess. He could imagine that she was crying because she missed her kids. He slowly opened the cage. Only now he noticed that she was asleep. Her eyes were trembling in the vision of a vivid nightmare. He captured in his arms, but she was still asleep. He couldn't take the pain, the bruises or the nightmares away. They were haunting her in her very head. Nathaniel wished he could take the nightmares away.

He carried her out of the jail. Glinda started chant. Just to make them invisible. It would turn them invisible. It would make it look for everyone that Elphaba had killed herself. Even to Fiyero, the man that loved her with all his heart. Nathaniel wanted to be happy, it would mean he got Elphaba. But he couldn't get happy, he knew that Elphaba would never truly be his. And if he made her dead if Fiyero's mind, he would only own half of Elphaba's heart. They weren't meant to be. Elphaba and Fiyero were soul mates. And with that Nathaniel carried her outside. He would tell Fiyero later.

* * *

Fiyero tugged his daughter in her bed. Ally smiled as she turned around in her bed. Fiyero hadn't been able to tell her the truth about her mother. He only said that she had gone away. 'Gone away', he said she was going to be back. Soon, but he couldn't defy what soon meant. Maybe he meant in a next lifetime. Maybe they were going to kill his wife. Because in his mind, they were already married. He didn't care what the Vinkus would say, or anyone else. Elphaba was the love of his life, he had ignored that universal truth for too long. And he had hurt her. If he had told her earlier, maybe nothing of this would have happened.

"This is for the better, my boy." Baxiana spoke.  
"Mom." Fiyero closed to door to the his daughters room. "You have to listen to me. Really, when I was small. Remember when you told me, you would always side with me. Now you are not keeping your promise. You are just ignoring me. When I met Elphaba, I saw that school was important. My grades went up, you asked me why. I'll tell you, she thought me not to always dance through life. She was my rock. And it's because of her, I'm here today. She made me in this man. She continued your amazing work. I fell in love with her, and I'll never fall out of love with her. You learned me to follow my heart, and she's my heart. I love her. I always will. If she dies, I die."  
"What about her marriage?"

"I didn't have the guts to tell her how I felt during school." Fiyero cried "I thought it mattered what people thought of me. Instead of following your voice, I mean it doesn't matter what you look like. Mom how have you forgotten your own words? Why did you let the wizard poison your mind? They turned Elphaba in a monster, because that's what they needed. They wanted to kill the animals, attack the country and in the end they'll kill anyone who's different. First it started with animals, later it will be skin. How long will it take before we're the ones they want to kill? The whole Vinkus. I've heard them say something like that. "  
"You think my mind has been poisoned?" Baxiana sat down. "Yero, maybe you're right. I haven't been seeing, I've been judging. Oh no, the girl. She.."

"She didn't do anything wrong."  
"I called her all of this." Baxiana stared to the floor. "Because the wizard hated her. And now she…"

"She…"  
Baxiana stepped outside. She stared at the sky. The stars were shining over the city. She started to cry. How could she be that mean? Why had she let herself judge Fiyero's girlfriend? She was a good person, she should have seen it. Yet she was poisoned by her own prejudice. So poisoned that she didn't even see the good in Elphaba's eyes. Why had she been so blind?

"Mom, we have to save her."

* * *

"Open the damn door!" Nathaniel yelled as Glinda helped her out of the bubble. The door swung open to reveal Nessarose in her wheelchair. She stared up at Nathaniel, a smile appeared on her face. Like she hadn't seen anyone in so long.  
"What are you doing?" Nessa questioned. "Elphaba?"

"Nessa, why are you here in the middle of nowhere all by yourself?" Nathaniel turned to her.  
"Come in." Nathaniel walked inside. He came in to a large living room, there were paintings of Elphaba everywhere. Even of a child that Nessarose dreamt of. She pointed to the sofa and told them to put Elphaba on there.  
"Nessa, why are you here in the middle of nowhere?"

"I'm here to pay for what I did to my sister." Nessarose spoke "I was a bitch, a judgmental one. I should have congratulated Elphaba on her baby. But, I couldn't. I was jealous. You see, Elphaba is the only person that ever loved me. If she was going to have a baby, she would leave me. I would be all by myself. If Elphaba didn't love me, no one would. So in a way, I thought the baby stole Elphaba's love away. Off course she was going to love her child, more than she did me. And I would be all alone. That's why I moved here. I betrayed the only person I have ever loved, and I've assigned myself a life of loneliness and hard work. I work for the people of the orphanage. I take in children who are different, without a mother. I give them a proper home. Right next door is that. But I never come there, I'm down here. Working for them. I convicted Elphaba to a life of loneliness, and now I must carry the same. I disserved it."  
"Nessa, you have to help us." Nathaniel spoke "You can pay your death to Elphaba. You have to help us hide her. You see, they captured her and tortured her for a week. She's hurt and almost beaten to dead. We need you to nurse her back to health. Or at least give her a place to get better…"

"Off course…" Nessa spoke "There's a beautiful bedroom upstairs. When I just got here, I was so convinced Elphaba and her baby would search for my help that I made a room for all of them. After a while I finished a master bedroom and room for the baby. I even got a living room and everything. But it didn't feed my pain. When I heard Elphaba was living on the run, I hoped she would forgive her mean sister and come back. That never happened. You can bring her upstairs. And you can stay there yourself. I can make a bed, or you can stay in the orphanage. Anywhere. I want to thank you to save Elphaba from her cruel fate. I really do. You are real heroes. After she's healed, I'll go back to.."  
"Nessa, you don't have to do that…" Glinda spoke "Say you're sorry. You don't have to punish yourself. You've done enough of that for the past years. She'll take you back. You're her sister. Elphaba has never stopped loving you."

"Has she?" Nessa looked up to Glinda. "Did you forget I called her baby devil spawn? That I told her that she was horrible stuff? I wouldn't be able to forgive me? I called her beautiful baby something awful. Something like that cannot be forgiven Glinda, ever."  
"It can…" Glinda turned to them. "Saving someone's life is…"  
"You haven't done anything awful to her. You saved her life. "

"I've betrayed her." Glinda spoke "I was the reason she needed saving. I mean if I hadn't gotten mad, she would have been with Fiyero. I was the reason she was beaten up. That's worse than words."  
"You've made up." Nessa turned around. "You're here."

"Nessa, you could have turned your back to your sister." Nathaniel spoke "You could have taken your hands of her. You are helping people to make up to Elphaba and you are helping your sister right now. You're starting to pay for everything you did wrong. Elphaba will forgive you."  
"I hope nothing is wrong with her…" Nessa said as she walked towards the elevator. Nathaniel followed her inside. He had Elphaba in his arms. They walked in the room. Nathaniel had to admit that Nessa had really made a room for Elphaba. It had so much books, every book Elphaba wanted to read. The writers she loved and everything she loved. There was a piano, no one knew Elphaba's guilt pleasure was to play piano. Yet her sister had put one there. They walked in the bedroom. It was simple and completely like Elphaba loved it. Soft colors nothing to bright. Yet there were shoes, just to remind her of Glinda's presence. A few colors were things he noticed next. All of things Glinda would love. Than he saw a wall full of pictures. Pictures of a small Elphaba and her mother. Pictures Elphaba hadn't even seen herself.

"Put her on the bed." Nessa whispered. She moved a strand of hair out of her sisters face. Slowly she started to put some cream on the bruises. It would help make it heal. "I get bruises all the time, from when I slam my wrists to the wooden floor. I'm sure they'll heal. However mine were never so severe. Who has done this to her?"  
"Mad man." Glinda spoke "Nessa, are you sure you can trust the people of the orphanage."  
"Most are animals." Nessa spoke "Elphaba would have wanted it that way. Every lost animal can work here. To the outside world they are people, they're safe here."  
"So…"

"I followed Elphaba's wellbeing through them." Nessa explained "They never gave me her location, but they told me she was okay. Knowledge is danger you know, Elphaba's location is dangerous to give. People would commit murders for it. I heard that she had given birth to a son and a daughter. Ally and Walker. There doesn't go a day by that I don't want to meet them."  
"Do you know that Fiyero is the father?" Glinda asked  
"I don't." Nessa smiled "But does it matter. I mean Fiyero was in love with Elphaba. I just feel sorry for the pain my sister had to carry."

"Where did you get all of this pictures?"  
"I got them form a shoebox beneath my mother's bed." Nessa cried. "It's the closest I have to Elphaba. I missed her."  
"She's going to love this Nes." Glinda smiled "And I promise to you, you will meet them."

"I hope so."

* * *

"The sky looks clear, Fiyero." Baxiana spoke. She was thinking about a plan to save Elphaba, but nothing came to mind. How come was she so lazy? It shouldn't be so hard to find a plan to save someone. She should just walk in there and demand to see her daughter in law. But that was something she couldn't do. She couldn't believe that she had betrayed her own son.

Fiyero stared at the towers of the city. They were looking different, there was something about the dark sky that made them larger. And that's when he saw it. He saw a green figure plunging to her dead from the highest tower. He moved his hands in front of his mouth. There was only one person that looked like that. He recognized her from the distance. He knew it was Elphaba. She was falling in the river that went through the city. Her body would probably be carried away by the water. Fiyero moved his hand in front of his head. No one would care about her dead. What would he tell their kids? How could he keep saying that 'mommy' was going to return. When their mommy had just thought plunging to her death was the best way out. What made Elphaba think that death was better than him and their children. Why had she taken her life? Why had she not tried to run. And then he saw soldiers on both sides. Jumping was the only way she got to choose. The only way she would not be humiliated. The only way she could die as her own person. And she wouldn't be brought in front of 1000 of persons as a monster.

"Son…"

But Fiyero didn't listen. He stepped inside and walked to his daughters bed. He got next to her in the bed an pulled her in a hug.  
"Daddy, is mommy coming home?"  
"Soon, Ally. She'll be home soon."

Yet, soon would never come, Fiyero thought. Soon was going to be the next life time. He closed his eyes. All he had was the child that looked like Elphaba. He had to live for her. He had to keep Elphaba's memory and legacy alive. Fiyero was going to save the animals, he was going to become what Elphaba was. A rebel.  
If she wasn't coming back, the wizard was going to pay. And he would pay with a revolution by his hands.

* * *

**I hope you liked the spin I gave with Nessa. I want you to know that she's not part of some plan, she really does feel sorry. I felt bad for turning Nessa in such a negative person, and I wanted to turn her in to someone who felt remorse. I hope you like that. She was a bitch to Elphaba, but everyone can make mistakes. Nessa is the one that represents the people who are mean, but learn and do great things. No one is just evil. Accept Madame Morribe :p She is! Imagine a house dropping on this beautiful Nessa. Yes :'( Sad! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And don't forget to review!**


End file.
